


New Day

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: This is a prequel to the Alfie one shot 'Only Now'.





	1. Chapter One

It was raining. But it wasn’t proper rain. It was that annoyingly fine rain that you could hardly feel but it managed to soak you completely through your clothes, right to the bone. Alfie grunted as he meandered along the pavement, his cane clanking on the floor as people eagerly stepped out of his way. He lost count of the numbers of hat tips and head bobs that were cast in his direction. Not that he really paid any attention to them. It wasn’t that he wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful that he was respected enough by the people of Camden- well, perhaps it wasn’t so much that they respected him, but more that they feared him- it was that he just didn’t have the patience to acknowledge them all. If he wanted to spend his time waving and making small talk with people he didn’t know, he would have become a singer or an actor. Instead, all he wanted to do was get through his days with Cyril by his side.

Speaking of Cyril; where was the bloody mutt? Alfie peered through the parted thongs of people and managed to catch a glimpse of Cyril’s wagging tail before it disappeared down an alleyway. With a sigh of impatience and annoyance, Alfie picked up his pace, grumbling as his hip shouted at him, and hurriedly followed after the hound.

Round the corner with a string of muttered curses under his breath, Alfie wasn’t prepared for the sight before him. A young woman was knelt on the ground, grinning as Cyril slobbered all over her face. She chuckled, a breathy sound that for a moment made him feel strange. Or maybe it was just her. Raven hair that was braided into a sort of crown around her head and her dark eyes were framed by lashes so long that he could see them from where he stood. Her skin was like porcelain with cheeks kissed red from laughing. Seemingly unaware that she was being watched, she scratched Cyril’s ears and purred happily as he continued to lick at her face.

“Oi,” Alfie banged his cane on the ground, quickly spoiling the moment,

Cyril obediently hurried over to his master and sat at his heel while the woman stood up and eyed him warily. It wasn’t surprising given that he was a fairly foreboding sight and she was alone in a secluded alleyway with him.

“Sorry about the dog, love,” he apologised, hoping not to frighten her. For some reason that he just couldn’t fathom, he didn’t want her to be scared of him. “I was gonna say he wouldn’t hurt a fly but I think you’ve gathered that.”

“When he first started charging towards me, I did worry for a second that he was a man eating beast,” the woman smiled showing the straightest, whitest teeth that Alfie had ever seen. “But when he knocked me to the ground and did nothing more than lick my face, I soon realised he was a little teddy bear.”

The little teddy bear at Alfie’s feet wagged his tail as though he knew what was being said, and Alfie reached down to scratch him behind the ears.

“Was meant to be a guard dog,” Alfie explained. “But this thing here, right, would probably open the door to an intruder and offer them a cup of tea if he could.”

“If it’s any consolation, I should imagine that most intruders would take one look at him and run the other way,” the way woman surmised.

“Yeah maybe,” Alfie shrugged, pulling a rather unconvinced face. “So do you often loiter around alleyways in the hopes of being attacked by giant dogs?”

“Not often,” the woman grinned. “I was actually on my way somewhere and decided to take a short cut. However, it’s actually taken me longer now than it would have if I had just gone the normal way.”

“Well perhaps that should be a lesson to you, yeah, that alleyways aren’t safe places for a woman like you,” Alfie told her pointedly. “In my experience, there’s only one type of woman that hangs around alleyways, and unless my highly tuned and usually reliable senses deceive me, you aint one of them.”

The woman frowned and then suddenly realisation dawned on her face.

“Most certainly not,” she shook her head, pulling her navy cardigan tighter around herself, drawing Alfie’s eyes to the curves of her body. Full breasts and hips and a narrow waist.

“Hmm,” Alfie pulled at his beard, watching her closely. There was something about her that had caught his attention in the space of the last few minutes but he didn’t for the life of him know what it was. It was more than her figure or her pretty face. It was just something about her presence. Perhaps it was the fact that unlike everyone else in Camden, she hadn’t made a point to acknowledge who he was. It was oddly refreshing. A strange feeling for a man who had spent his adult life ensuring that people knew exactly who he was. “Well if you’re not one of them that frequents alleyways for a living, would you allow me to escort you out of here? Where is it you’re going anyway?”

“Um to the bakery by the docks,” she answered, picking up her basket off the floor and placing it over her arm. “Do you know it?”

“I think so,” Alfie’s mouth twitched, but the girl didn’t seem to notice. “Funnily enough I’m headed there myself. But what I’m curious about, right, is what you’re going there for? You after a job or something, love?”

“No, nothing like that,” the girl shook her head as they started to walk; the tap of Alfie’s cane on the cobbles keeping them in time together. “I’m actually bringing some lunch to a friend of mine. He forgot it this morning so I offered to take it instead of making his wife or mum walk all the way down there. They’ve got enough to do getting food ready for Purim tomorrow. What about you? Do you work at the bakery then? You’re a bit late for work, are you not?”

“One of the perks of being the boss, yeah, is that I can go in whenever I choose,” Alfie answered.

“So you’re the famous Alfie Solomons?” the woman suddenly realised.

“So famous that you didn’t even know who I was in me own town, love,” he grinned.

“You’ll have to excuse me for that, Mr Solomons,” the woman smiled. “I’ve only just moved here so while I’ve of course heard all about you, I’ve never actually been able to put a face to the name until now.”

She didn’t like to mention that the description she had been given of this man was that he was a huge, scary beast of a man who could kill you with so much as one look. While the man before her was large and his coat and hat made him seem somewhat intimidating, he was actually rather humorous and had been nothing but polite. She was also rather ashamed to admit that she found him rather attractive. No that was a lie. Very attractive.

“I’ll let you off this once,” Alfie winked. “So who is this friend of yours that gets a beautiful woman bringing him lunch.”

The girl blushed and tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. “I think you know him rather well actually. Ollie Ziesmann.”

“You’re bringing Ollie lunch?” Alfie frowned. “As in the little runt that does everything I ask of him, whenever I ask? Fuckin’ hell, how’d a little boy like him manage to land a girl like you?”

“Land a girl like…? Oh no,” the woman shook her head and grimaced. “God no, not like that. I mean that’s not to say that I think there’s anything wrong with Ollie, it’s just that he’s practically related to me. I mean I used to share a bath with him when we were kids for crying out loud. Not that you really needed to know that. But no, Ollie and me, there is definitely nothing like _that_going on. Besides, Ollie has a wife and three kids, which I thought you would have known.”

Alfie grinned as the girl babbled on, and he couldn’t explain the relief he felt upon knowing that she viewed his assistant as nothing more than a friend.

“Alright, well just calm yourself down love before you have a coronary, yeah? Just cos Ollie is married doesn’t mean that he might not be trying it on with someone else. Then again, I thought was a bit bold for our Ollie. Took him long enough to work up the courage to ask Miriam out, didn’t it?” Alfie patted her shoulder. “So, Miss I’ve just moved here and I don’t have any romantic feelings towards Ollie Ziesmann, would it be completely inappropriate of me to ask your name?”

“I don’t suppose so,” she smiled bashfully. “It’s Ava. Ava Hirschman.”

“Pleased to meet you, Ava Hirschman,” Alfie held out a hand and Ava shook it gently. His hand completely engulfed hers and she felt herself blush as a frisson of _something_ shot up her arm. “So what brings you to Camden then? I mean, aside from needing to rid yourself of that diabolical accent.”

Ava grinned. Her northern accent stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the cockney twang that everyone around here possessed.

“My grandmother,” she answered. “She’s not very well so I moved here to help look after her. She’s got some sort of affliction of the mind, and Ollie’s mum tries to look after her as best she can but with her own family to look after, she doesn’t always have the time. My parents run a business back home in Manchester and my sisters are all married with kids, so it seemed like the only option was for me to come here.”

“Makes sense,” Alfie nodded. “So just you and your husband came down here then? You not got any kids yourself yet?”

“No, I came alone. No husband, no kids. Not yet anyway,” she gave a nervous laugh.

Alfie knew there was no husband. The absence of a ring on her left hand was proof of that, but he had wanted to hear it from her mouth nonetheless. He didn’t understand why he was so interested really.

They arrived at the bakery sooner than Alfie would have liked and he politely invited Ava inside to have a look around and find Ollie. Usually he preferred to keep strangers out of the bakery, but he was loathe to see Ava go.

“This is the bakery?” she frowned, glancing around at all of the barrels. “Where’s all the bread?”

“Right here,” Alfie grinned, patting one of the barrels in front of him. “White bread is here and brown bread is over there.”

“But these barrels all have rum written on them,” Ava’s brow furrowed. She was completely lost.

“No, they say bread,” Alfie shook his head and winked. “This is after all a bakery, right?”

Ava’s face suddenly lit up in a mischievous grin as she cottoned on to what Alfie meant.

“So do I get to try some of this bread then?”

“Not a chance,” Ollie suddenly appeared in front of them, his face beaming.

“You always did ruin my fun Ollie,” Ava pouted playfully, shoving the basket of food at him. “To think I trudged all the way down here to make sure that you didn’t starve to death, and you won’t even let me try a bit of bread. So rude.”

“I’m doing you, and everyone else here, a favour because I recall what happened last time you tried some _bread_,” Ollie smirked.

“Oh God, don’t bring that up again,” Ava groaned and covered her face with her hands. “I’ve still not lived it down.”

“Please bring that up again Ollie,” Alfie grinned. “In fact, I insist.”

“Ollie, don’t you dare,” Ava warned him.

“Ollie, my friend,” Alfie slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a little squeeze. “As your oldest and truest mate, not to mention the man what pays your rather generous wages, it would be rude to keep something from me wouldn’t it?”

“I guess,” Ollie shrugged, offering Ava an apologetic look, and she knew Alfie had won.

“Alright fine,” she sighed. “But I’m going before you tell him, because I swear I won’t ever be able to look you in the face again, Mr Solomons.”

_Wouldn’t want that to happen_, Alfie thought to himself. And it was with great reluctance that he allowed to escort Ava off the premises. Although his reluctance soon turned into laughter when Ollie told him Ava’s awful secret. No wonder she hadn’t wanted him to know.

“So what is she then?” Alfie asked. “Cousin or summit?”

“Something like that,” Ollie nodded. “Her grandmother and my grandmother were best friends, as were our mothers. But then her mother moved to Manchester when she got married. We used to visit them a lot as children but then over the past few years, life just got a little busy. Before she moved back down here, I hadn’t seen her for about four years.”

“Hmm,” Alfie stroked his beard and leaned back in his chair. “So she’s living with this grandmother of hers then. Told me she’s got some sort of affliction of the mind.”

“Yeah,” Ollie answered sadly. “She forgets things and people, and sometimes wanders off or hallucinates. It’s awfully sad.”

“Yeah very sad,” Alfie nodded vaguely. “So this Ava, she’s not got a fella on the scene? I mean, I know she’s not married but is that likely to change anytime soon?”

“I don’t think so,” Ollie shook his head and frowned. “Why?”

“Just making fucking conversation, aren’t I?” Alfie answered with a huff. “You always say I’m a grumpy bastard, but then I try and have a little chat with you and you think there’s some ulterior motive.”

Ollie bit back a smile. He had a feeling he knew why Alfie was so interested in finding out about Ava, but he didn’t want to anger the beast that was his boss. So instead he decided to say nothing. Well, almost nothing.

“My mum wants to know if you’re coming to ours tomorrow for the party?” Ollie turned at the door.

“Probably not,” Alfie muttered. “I love your Mum, she’s a right sweetheart, but I fuckin’ hate all the socialising. It just aint for me, Ollie. But tell your Mum thanks, yeah?”

“Of course,” Ollie smiled. “I’ll pass your regards onto Ava as well when I see her there, shall I?”

As Ollie closed the door behind him, Alfie threw a pencil at it and sighed. He knew that he would be there tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter Two

Alfie stopped outside the small two up two down and took a deep breath. He hated anything like this. Anything that involved people and having to make small talk; and polite small talk at that. He had never been any good at it. No, that was a lie. Alfie Solomons was the master of small talk, but only when he wanted to be.

He had barely even knocked before the door was flung open and Mrs Ziesmann flung her arms around his neck.

“Alfie,” she beamed. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“And you, Mrs Ziesmann,” he smiled genuinely. He had a real fondness for Ollie’s mum for she was always so bighearted and sincere towards Alfie. She always invited him over for holidays and celebration, and she was always loathe to take no for answer. In a lot of ways, Mrs Ziesmann reminded him of his own mum. 

“How many times have I told you to call me, Lena,” she admonished him. “I think we know each other well enough to be past formalities, don’t you?”

“Yeah I know,” Alfie smirked. “But my mum would be turnin’ in her grave if she heard me call you by your first name.”

“Bless her soul,” Lena sniffed. “She was a good woman.”

“That she was,” Alfie nodded, not really wanting to talk much more about her. She was his Achilles heel; the thing that could bring him to tears just by a mere mention.

“But today is a celebration,” Lena clapped her hands together. “So let us not dwell upon sadness. Now come on in, will you.”

As Lena took his coat and hat, and generally just fussed over him, Alfie could see that the humble house was almost full to bursting. People loitered in the hallway, on the stairs, in the front living room and in the back dining room come kitchen. It was early September, and the autumn had yet to appear, so there would undoubtedly be guests out in the garden too. The hum of people talking and laughing spread through the house, and where most people might find warmth in such a sound, it only filled Alfie with dread.

Nodding politely to the warm greetings from those around him, he headed into the living room.

Alfie spotted her the second he walked into the room. She had her head thrown back and was laughing raucously at something another girl was saying to her. Her hair was down today, and it was so long that it fell all the way to the bottom of her spine, cascading in dark luscious waves. Alfie felt his fingers twitch involuntarily against his sides as he imagined running his hands through those locks. He imagined lifting one of those curls to his nose and inhaling the sweet scent that has haunted his mind since yesterday. It was sweet and feminine. Perhaps jasmine? Or maybe it was just her.

“You came?” Ollie smiled, heading over with his youngest child in his arms. He came to a stop, completely blocking Alfie’s view of Ava, and the older man struggled not to shove his assistant out of the way. 

“Uncie Alfie,” the snotty nosed two-year-old boy reached over and grabbed Alfie’s beard and nuzzled his face affectionately.

“Alright mate, steady on,” Alfie pretended to grumble, reaching out his hands and scooping the boy against his chest. He would never admit it out loud, but Ollie’s little scamps meant quite a lot to Alfie. Well, in small doses anyway. “Cor, you’re gettin’ big now, aint ya? What’s your Mum been feedin’ ya?”

“I been eating all my veggies,” the boy grinned proudly.

“I can tell,” Alfie grinned, ruffling his hair. The same brown curls that his dad possessed. “Say, Caleb, where’s your brother and sister?”

“Um, I fink Joshua is over there somewhere,” he pointed in the direction of the kitchen, before lowering his voice and whispering into Alfie’s ear. “And Rachel is upstairs with Mummy getting new clothes on cos she did a wee wee in her knickers.”

Alfie couldn’t help but smirk as the little lad snickered into his ear.

“Well best you don’t keep tellin’ everyone that mate,” Alfie winked. “Save that for when she’s older and you can embarrass her in front of her friends. Or even better, when you want her to do summit and she won’t, threaten to tell everyone about the time she pissed her pants at the grand old age of five.”

“Alfie Solomons, what have I told you about swearing in front of the kids?” Ollie’s wife appeared with a freshly dressed Rachel by her side.

“Sorry Miriam,” he apologised contritely, kissing her politely on the cheek. “You’re lookin’ lovely as always. Far too lovely for that fuckin’ runt there.”

“Shut up,” Miriam snorted, smacking him lightly on the arm before winding her arm around her husband’s waist. “He might be a runt, but he’s my runt.”

“Thank you…I think,” Ollie smiled, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. Even after six and a half years of marriage and three kids, with another on the way, they still were madly in love.

“Yeah well, that’s enough of that,” Alfie pulled a face. “Fuckin’ disgustin’. Save all that for your own home. No fuckin’ wonder you’ve got so many fuckin’ kids.”

“You’re just jealous that you’ve not got someone, Alfie,” Miriam teased playfully. “Although a little birdie tells me that might change soon.”

“What little birdie might that be?” Alfie glared at Ollie who immediately swallowed nervously.

“What’s that, Mum?” he shouted across the room. “You need help in the kitchen? I’m coming.”

“Wimp,” Alfie shook his head and tutted as Ollie disappeared into the kitchen. “Miriam, whatever Ollie’s told you, don’t listen to him. It’s the fumes from all the fuckin’ bread in the bakery. Messes with his head, poor little mite.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Miriam winked.

“Well there aint any secret, so don’t worry yourself about it,” Alfie told her pointedly.

“Of course,” Miriam nodded, giving him a knowing smile. “You know, she asked about you earlier?”

“She did?” Alfie asked, before quickly covering up his surprise by clearing his throat and acting as though he couldn’t have cared less. “I mean, like, who asked about me?”

Miriam just chuckled, finding that it was rather endearing to see Alfie Solomons squirming under her gaze.

“I’m going to see where Ollie’s gotten to, but before I do let me just say that if you don’t talk to her by the end of the night, you’re more of a coward then I would have put you down for.”

Alfie rubbed his beard and sat himself down on the armchair in the corner of the room; the chair that was always reserved for him at one of Ollie’s mum’s shindigs. He was tucked out of the way yet still able to see everyone and everything in the room.

His gaze fell upon her again. It was like he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She was crouched down in front of an elderly woman, who he presumed must have been her grandmother, because she was smiling sweetly and patting the woman almost reassuringly on the knee. The older woman was glancing around the room with bewilderment etched upon her face. Yet when she saw Alfie, she suddenly smiled.

Ava frowned as her grandmother stood up and began to shuffle towards Alfie; her arms stretched out and her face beaming. She was so perplexed that she didn’t have time to acknowledge the way her stomach flipped giddily when she saw him sat there.

“_Grandma, what are you doing?”_ she asked in Russian, the language her grandmother had grown up speaking and subsequently often reverted back to when her mind was in another place.

“_Isn’t he handsome?_” her grandmother smiled, reaching out to cup Alfie’s cheeks. “_My Sergei.”_

_“That’s not Grandpa,” _Ava explained softly, hoping Alfie would understand the silent apology she was trying to give him with her eyes. _“Grandpa isn’t here remember?”_

_“My Sergei,” _the old woman continued to smile, stroking Alfie’s cheek. _“Still as handsome as the day we first met. Will you dance with me? You promised.”_

The whole room had turned deathly silent while they waited for Alfie’s reaction. But what he did next surprised everyone.

“_Sweetheart, there is time for dancing later, yeah?” _Alfie took her hands gently in his own and smiled, replying in perfect Russian. “_Go and enjoy some time with your friends for now, and we can dance later.”_

Placated, the old woman kissed Alfie’s cheek and shuffled back across the room and into the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry,” Ava apologised with a grimace. “She thought you were my grandfather. She just gets very confused.”

“It’s alright,” Alfie answered. “Sometimes it’s just easier to go along with them. Upsets them less, yeah?”

Ava nodded, unsure of what to say. Alfie Solomons was proving to be nothing like the man she had been told about.

“Well, I appreciate it,” Ava gave him a small smile. “I suppose I should go and make sure she’s not getting into any bother in the kitchen.”

“Oh yeah,” Alfie grinned. “Mrs Ziesmann is a right tyrant when it comes to her kitchen.”

Ava smiled that lovely beaming smile of hers before disappearing.

…………….

Alfie looked at his pocket watch and sighed. It still wouldn’t be socially polite for him to leave for at least another hour, so until then he was stuck. He had been stuffed with so much food that he never wanted to eat again, and he hadn’t been able to get anywhere near Ava. She had spent all of her time either with her grandmother or helping to corral the vast number of small children running around like wild animals.

Perhaps it was a good thing he hadn’t been able to get anywhere near her. What exactly would he say to her? What exactly would the two of them have in common? He was ruthless gangster and she was… well, he didn’t know what she was, but he was willing to bet she was the complete opposite of him. He was night and she was day. She was heaven and he was hell.

Lost in his own thoughts, he decided to take a breath of fresh air outside in the front yard (after reassuring Ollie’s mum that he would of course be back momentarily to eat some more food, and that yes, he definitely did need to look after himself more).

“You leaving?” a voice asked, and Alfie turned to see Ava sat on the outside wall by the side entry. Her feet were crossed at the ankles as they dangled. He hadn’t noticed her until she had spoken.

“Nah,” he answered, his eyes taking in everything about her as he walked towards her. He stopped beside her and leaned with his back against the wall. Even then, she only just reached the top of his head despite her high seated advantage. “Just fancied a breath of fresh air.”

“It all gets a bit much, doesn’t it?” she smirked. “If they’re not feeding you, they’re trying to marry you off. I swear I’ve had about three proposals from over eager mothers in the last hour alone.”

“Lucky girl,” Alfie muttered, ignoring the twinge of annoyance that bit at him.

“I know. I can’t decide which one I want more; the divorced one, the one who enjoys collecting stamps or the one who enjoys bird watching.”

“Hmm, they do all sound frightfully excitin’ like. Spoilt for choice, aint ya?”

“Indeed.”

“And do these potential mother in laws know what happens when their possibly new daughter in law drinks rum?” Alfie’s eyes twinkled as he scratched at his beard. “I can’t decide which bit would impress them more; the pukin’ your guts up all over a policeman’s shoes or the fallin’ over and cuttin’ your head open on the fireplace?”

“Bloody Ollie,” she groaned, covering her face with embarrassment. “I can’t believe he told you.”

“Funniest thing I’ve heard in a while,” Alfie chortled. “You’re lucky that copper never arrested you, love.”

“Luckily I managed to sweet talk my way out of it,” she finally lowered her hands, her cheeks flaming red with mortification.

“Bet you just fluttered them eyelashes, didn’t ya?”

“Something like that,” she chuckled.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Far from it, in fact. It was peaceful, just listening to the sounds of the party inside and the noise from the streets around them.

“So how long has your grandma been like that?” Alfie abruptly asked, breaking the silence.

“I take it by _that_ you mean losing her marbles?” Ava looked at him. She sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. “I think it started a few years back. It was silly things at first, like forgetting people’s names or forgetting what she was doing. My grandpa tried to keep it from us. I think he didn’t want my mum to worry. She’s their only child and he knew she would feel obliged to help take care of her. It was only when my grandpa got ill last year that we found out about her. It was shocking really, and we all felt so guilty that my grandpa had been suffering the burden of her alone. But I suppose that’s what love is, right? They were childhood sweethearts and he did anything for her. It was very sweet. Anyway, when he died, Mrs Ziesmann tried her best but it soon became apparent that she needed someone to stay with her all the time.”

Alfie listened to her speak and found himself moved by the emotion in her soft and soothing voice.

“The saddest thing about it is that she spends a lot of her time looking for my grandpa,” Ava continued. “I used to try and remind her that he had passed but she would get so upset, and sometimes try and hit me. I mean, she’s so frail that I could blow her down by blowing on her, but it was still a shock to see her behave that way. So now I just lie and tell her he’s popped out to the shops or gone to the synagogue.”

“That’s probably the best way,” Alfie agreed. He didn’t like the sad look that had glazed over her eyes, and when he looked closer, he noticed the tired smudges of grey underneath them.

“I should say thank you,” Ava said suddenly, her eyes meeting his. “For the way you dealt with her before.”

“Don’t mention it,” Alfie shrugged. “It’s what anyone would have done.”

“No it’s not,” she shook her head. “I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve taken her out and she’s had one of her funny moments, and people look at her like she’s a leper. Someone told me I should have her locked away because she’s not safe to be around normal people.”

“Well that person can come and feel my fist in their face if they want?” Alfie growled. “Your grandma, right, aint crazy. She’s just a little bit lost in herself. I’ve seen it happen to old people sometimes. And you know what? I think I kind of understand it in a bizarre way. I mean, once you get old, your kids grow up and leave home, your spouse gets ill or dies, _you_ get ill or die. It aint exactly summit to look forward to, is it? If you think about it, it makes complete sense to let your mind take you back to happier times, don’t it?”

Ava was taken aback by the fierceness in his voice. Why did she have the feeling he really meant what he said? And that he wasn’t just saying it to make her feel better about the situation. His whole speech was strangely profound, and she found herself swallowing the lump that had appeared in her throat.

“What?” Alfie frowned at the way she was looking at him.

“Nothing,” she shook her head.

“No, go on.”

“Well it’s just that…well, I don’t know how to say it without offending you,” she stammered.

“Here’s an idea, right,” Alfie said. “Just say it and if I’m offended, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Ok,” Ava couldn’t help but grin. “It’s just that since I moved here, all I’ve heard about is how scary and terrible you are. But this is twice I’ve spoken to you now, and I’ve found you to be the complete opposite of what I was told.”

“Is that right?” Alfie smirked.

“It is,” Ava nodded. “In fact, I think you’re rather funny and not at all scary.”

“Oh love,” Alfie sniggered, leaning closer towards her. “Trust me, the stories you’ve heard about me are true. When someone crosses me, they feel my wrath as though it was the plague upon Egypt. There’s no escaping it.”

Ava could feel his breath on her face and she was hypnotised by the hungry look in his eyes and the husky tone his voice had taken on. She couldn’t tell if he meant to frighten her or impress her, but all she could think about was the proximity of his mouth to hers. Her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips, and she saw Alfie’s eyes darken further. She held her breath as he lowered his mouth towards her own, only to stop before they met.

“If I kiss you now, them lot’ll have us married off by tomorrow,” he grinned. “Cos I guarantee at least one of them is watchin’ us out the window. So here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna come out with me tomorrow night, and when I do kiss you it will be without an audience. Cos trust me love, I _am_ gonna kiss ya. And you’re gonna want me to.”

And with that he sauntered off back into the house, leaving Ava watching him in awe and fascination. She put a hand to her lips and tried to imagine what his own would feel like against hers. Jumping down from the wall, she grinned, eager for the promise of tomorrow’s new day. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you for the lovely comments and all the kudos. It really makes me want to keep writing more and more for you all! You're all amazing!

Ava glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. Alfie was almost two minutes late. Two whole minutes. One hundred and twenty seconds. In her paranoid head, Ava decided that meant he had changed his mind and stood her up. Now, she wasn’t particularly well versed in dating etiquette, but was it possible for a person to be stood up if they hadn’t actually left their home yet?

“Will you stop looking at that clock? He’ll be here in a moment,” Lena Ziesmann reassured her. “Alfie is renowned for his terrible time keeping. Ollie says it’s because he’s always so busy with one thing or another that he loses track of time.”

At that exact moment there came a brusque knock at the door which almost sent Ava flying out of her chair with nerves.

“Don’t you dare answer that door,” Lena ordered firmly as Ava stood. “You wait right there and pretend that you’re still getting yourself together. You don’t want him to know that you’ve been sat on the edge of your seat like an eager beaver. You want to act aloof.”

“Aloof,” Ava muttered to herself, walking over to check her appearance in the mirror as Lena hurried to answer the front door.

“Mrs Ziesmann, not that it aint lovely to see your beautiful face, what are you doin’ here?” Alfie’s loud voice boomed. “Don’t tell me I’ve cocked up and come to the wrong bloody house?”

“Of course not, silly boy. Someone needs to sit with Ava’s grandmother while she goes out, so I offered to do it.”

“Aw, you’re a good’un aint ya?” Alfie grinned, patting her wrinkled cheek softly. “Little angel of earth is what you are.”

“Always good with words ever since you were little,” Lena blushed at his flattery and smacked his arm playfully. “Could always talk your way out of anything. Failing that, you only had to flash that grin and your mother would melt like soft jam.”

“Well there’s only one person I’m gonna be flashin’ that smile at tonight. So, is she ready then?”

“She will be in a moment. She’s just finishing fixing her hair. So in the meantime, I think you and I need to have a little chat about my expectations for this evening.”

“Your expectations?”

“Yes, young man,” Lena eyeballed him pointedly, as though he were a small child and not a ruthless gangster. “I won’t have you taking advantage of Ava just because her parents aren’t around to ensure that your intentions are honourable. I’ve known Ava since she was a little squirming infant and she may as well be a part of our family. Therefore, if you are anything less than proper, you will feel my wrath. Do you understand? And don’t think you can win me round with that smile of yours because I won’t be deterred. I’ve known you for a long time as well, Alfred Solomons, and it’s about time you found yourself a decent woman. So please treat her well and we won’t have a problem, will we?”

“Of course,” Alfie nodded, rubbing his hand across his mouth to hide the grin threatening to split his face in two. “You have my word that I will be nothin’ but a gentleman.”

“Hmm,” Lena narrowed her eyes at him. “I hope that’s so.”

It was at this point that Ava decided to save Alfie. She had been listening with amusement to the conversation taking place in the hallway and found it very endearing that the older woman wished to look out for her. But she knew deep down that if Lena Ziesmann believed Alfie’s intentions would be anything less than respectful that she would have created a massive fuss about Ava going out with him at all.

Alfie held his breath when Ava stepped out of the living room. Her maroon dress was a lot more modest than the going out dresses he was used to seeing girls in, but she couldn’t have looked any more perfect. Her hair was left down in loose curls and the front was braided in a sort of crown. She wore no jewellery and only the smallest amount of make-up, but Alfie thought that she was a hundred times prettier than those women who looked like they slapped their make up on with a trowel.

“Bloody hell,” was all Alfie managed to say, causing Ava to blush and Lena to tut at him. “You look lovely. Yeah, really nice.”

“Well perhaps once Alfred’s picked his jaw up off the floor the two of you can leave,” Lena winked at Ava.

“Oh, right, yeah,” Alfie straightened up and offered his arm. “Your carriage awaits milady.”

With a nervous smile, Ava took Alfie’s arm, but before they walked out the door she turned around.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok with _Babushka_?”

“Of course, my dear.”

“She needs to have her sleep tonic before bed, and make sure you take her to the lavatory, even if she says that she doesn’t need to go. Oh, and she likes it if you put the hot water bottle in her bed so it’s warm when she goes up. What else have I forgotten? Um, I think that’s everything. Oh no, wait! Just one more thing, did I tell you that you need to light Grandpa’s pipe to help her settle down for the evening? The smell calms her.”

“Sweetheart, we will be fine,” Lena patted her hand. “You don’t worry about a thing. Just go and enjoy yourself, yes?”

“Yes,” Ava nodded, although both Alfie and Lena could see the hesitation in her eyes.

“We can leave it if you want?” Alfie tilted his head at her. It pained him to say the words, but truthfully he had no desire for Ava to spend their entire night worrying.

“No. No, it’s alright. I’ll be fine. I suppose I just feel a bit guilty leaving her.”

“Ava, you spend all of your days looking after Yana. Do you not think she would want you to take some time for yourself? You’re young and you need to remember to have fun while you can. And besides, if you don’t go out with this handsome young man here, then I may have to take your place. Now off you pop. And I don’t expect to see you back until late.”

With one final glance back at the house, Ava smiled and allowed Alfie to lead her to his car where a tall man sat in the driver’s seat. Once assured that Ava was sat comfortably, Alfie motioned for the driver to start the car.

The journey was silent. Alfie kept opening his mouth to say something but then would close it again. He thought that he must have resembled some sort of aquatic creature; and not a fearsome one like a shark. No, he just looked pathetic like a fucking goldfish or something. His palms were sweating and he kept tugging on the collar of his crisp white shirt in the hopes of catching his breath. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said he was actually nervous. But then again, why wouldn’t he be? He was on a date with a beautiful woman who unlike every other woman he’d ever been out with, wasn’t all over him like a rash the very second they were alone. Instead she was sat almost awkwardly with her back straight and her hands clasping the handbag settled delicately on her knee.

“Your car’s nice,” Ava eventually broke the silence first.

“Oh yeah, thanks,” Alfie replied.

“I like the colour and the, uh, wheels are very shiny.”

Ava looked out of the window so that Alfie wouldn’t see the grimace on her face. Had she honestly just commented on how shiny the wheels of his car were? What the hell was wrong with her? She didn’t care about the wheels, and she couldn’t even remember what colour the bloody car was. All she could think about was the fact that Alfie was sat so close and he smelled so good; like pipe tobacco and rum. There was something else there too. Something almost spice like that she couldn’t put her finger on, but she knew that forever she would acquaint such a smell with the devilishly handsome man beside her.

In fact, there were a lot of things she would forever acquaint with Alfie Solomons. His hat for example. Camden town was full of Jews. That was one of the many reasons that her grandparents had originally settled their after fleeing Russia. Ava lost count of the number of older Jewish men she saw wearing such a hat on a daily basis. But the problem was that since meeting Alfie, she felt her heart leap every time she saw one of those hats meandering down the street. Just this morning, she had almost gone rushing after some poor old man in the hopes that he might have been Alfie. Luckily, she had the good sense to give her head a wobble and get a grip of herself. She was also somewhat ashamed to admit that she’d had a dream the night before about Alfie kissing her wearing a very hat such as the one he wore now. She’d never even kissed a man in real life, yet here she was dreaming of one she had only just met. What was happening to her?

Hands clasped on top of his cane, Alfie stared at the back of the driver’s head, praying that the rest of the evening wasn’t going to be as disastrous as this, completely unaware of the inappropriate thoughts circling in Ava’s head at that very moment.

They pulled up outside the club and Alfie hobbled around to open the door for Ava, who took his arm with a hesitant smile. The jazz music was blaring and as soon as they stepped through the door, a small man rushed over towards them with a beaming grin.

“Mr Solomons, so nice to see you,” he greeted them with a sort of bow. “And what a lovely young lady you’ve brought with you. Your usual table is ready if you’ll just follow me?”

With his hand on Ava’s lower back, Alfie weaved them through the crowds of dancing people to a table in the far corner of the room that was set with champagne and two glasses already.

“If you need anything else at all, Mr Solomons, please just ask,” the man bowed again before disappearing.

“Drink?” Alfie held up the bottle of champagne before pouring some into a glass upon Ava’s agreement.

“Thank you,” she smiled, taking a small sip.

As Alfie poured himself a glass, Ava allowed herself to glance around the club; the champagne bubbles tickling her nose as she drank. It was very busy, and despite being far away from the band, the hum of the venue was still so loud that Ava didn’t hear Alfie talking to her until his mouth was right beside her ear.

“What do you think of the place?” Alfie repeated, noticing the goosebumps that appeared on Ava’s slender neck as he murmured into her ear.

“It’s lovely,” she nodded, trying to ignore the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach at his proximity. She tried to ignore the way the whiskers of his freshly trimmed beard tickled her sensitive skin. “I’ve never been to a club before.”

“Never?” Alfie frowned.

Ava shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Back home, I live in a town that’s so small it could almost be considered a village. It takes about an hour by car or longer by bicycle to get into the actual city itself. But my parents have never really wanted me to go that far at night, and I can’t say the idea has ever appealed to me. You must think me very dull?”

“Nah,” Alfie shook his head. He didn’t know why, but the fact that she didn’t frequent places like this made him happy. The thought of her dancing with friends, while men leered over her, bothered him in a way he knew it shouldn’t have.

“So what do you do for fun then?”

“Um, I like to read. In fact, my sisters would tell you that I forever have my nose stuck in a book, and that I much prefer being in a make believe world than I do being in the real one.”

“Can’t say, there’s ought wrong with that,” Alfie smirked. “Although I will confess that I aint really one for readin’.”

“Well it would be a very dull world if we were all the same, wouldn’t it?”

“Indeed.”

And again there it was. The awkward silence. There were so many questions they both wanted to ask one another but neither could seem to manage it. For Ava, it was the fact that she felt completely out of her comfort zone. She had never been in a place like this and she felt like she didn’t really fit. The women on the dancefloor and on the tables surrounding were wearing the most elaborate dresses she had ever seen. They glittered like jewels and their hair was cut in the shorter style that was fashion nowadays. Ava couldn’t help but feel frumpy in comparison. Why would someone like Alfie be interested in someone like her when there were women like this around? It made no sense.

Alfie could sense Ava’s unease from where he sat watching her, and he realised that in trying to impress her he had potentially ruined their night.

“Are you alright?” he bent to her ear once more.

Ava nodded and smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Let’s try that again,” Alfie murmured. “Are you actually alright? Cos no offense love, but that pretty little face of yours looks like a rabbit what’s been caught in a car’s headlights.”

“I’m sorry,” Ava let out a sigh. “I just feel a little…well, out of place here.”

“Right, well we can’t have that, can we?” Alfie shook his head. “So what would you rather do then?”

Ava grinned.

………………………………………………

“And so I just watched him flailing about under the water for at least a minute before I finally decided I had better shout for help.”

Alfie guffawed heartily as Ava regaled him with a story of how she almost let Ollie drown to death when they were youngsters having a picnic in the countryside with their families. He almost choked on the chip he was eating because he was laughing so hard, imagining the childlike confusion on a young Ava’s face. Beside him, Ava had tears literally rolling down her rosy cheeks as she tried in vain to continue the tale. In the end, she gave up and the two of them laughed until their sides felt like they were about to burst.

This wasn’t quite how Alfie had envisaged their night going, but he was pleasantly surprised that Ava had requested nothing more than a bag of chips and to sit on the edge of the docks, overlooking the murky River Thames. She was nothing like the other women he entertained with the sole purpose of dipping his wick in their wax before moving on. No, those women wanted to be wined and dined; they wanted to be taken somewhere expensive so that they could pretend they were more than they were. Ava’s shunning of such things only cemented the fact that Alfie wanted this to be different. In what way he wasn’t certain, but he he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted something meaningful. Since their chance meeting only a few days before, Ava Hirschman had been whirring around his head like the most beautiful of annoying tunes.

“I tell you one thing,” Alfie said once their laughter had come to a stop. “It certainly explains a lot. I always wondered why Ollie was so fuckin’ gormless. I thought maybe his mum had dropped him on his head at birth, but now I see it’s your fault.”

“In my defence, he was like that before the drowning incident. I mean, what possesses a boy who knows he can’t swim to jump into a lake?”

“Dunno what possesses Ollie to do a lot of the things he does,” Alfie muttered, taking a bite of a chip, savouring the slightly greasy taste. “He’s always got good intentions like his mum, but fuckin’ ‘ell he don’t half go about things the most difficult of ways. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother payin’ him seein’ as I end up havin’ to do his job for him most of the time.”

“I’m sure he’s not that bad,” Ava chuckled.

“Trust me, love, he fuckin’ is,” Alfie assured her. “I mean just the other day he cocked up one of our orders for the millionth time. It’s the same fuckin’ order what goes out on the same fuckin’ day each month, yet he can never get it right. And every month I tell him that if he messes it up again then I’m gonna ‘ave to let him go. But you know what? He looks at me with those little puppy dog eyes of his and apologises, promisin’ never to do it again. And I just cave in. I can’t help it because I just think to myself that if I give Ollie the heave ho, who’s gonna feed all his bloody kids?”

“So the moral of this story is that Ollie is really rubbish at his job and you’re basically a sweetheart,” Ava grinned.

“Aint never been called that before,” Alfie wriggled his eyebrows and smirked, his eyes boring into Ava’s.

Ava felt her breath hitch as Alfie leaned closer towards her; so close that his warm breath tickled her face. He cupped her cheek gently and brushed the pad of his thumb across it. Ava swallowed as his head bent nearer to her own, but then just as she thought he was about to kiss her, he dropped his hand.

“You had an eyelash,” he grinned, his eyes twinkling playfully.

Ava cleared her throat and tried to act as though she wasn’t bothered, but inside her heart was pounding. She desperately craved his lips on her own, and she didn’t know how to feel about it.

“So what do you think of London?” Alfie asked, disrupting Ava from her thoughts.

“Of London?” Ava furrowed her brow, not expecting that question. “Well, I visited here a lot as a child, but everything is always so different when you’re young, isn’t it? When I was little, I adored the hustle and bustle and the myriad of interesting characters we passed on the streets. I confess that I used to make up stories in my head about them. Now through eyes that are perhaps not wiser, but most definitely older, I see a lot of poverty and destitution. It’s not that I’ve grown up in a wealthy family or anything like that, but where I come from people grow and rear a lot of their own food. Which I suppose means that I’ve never had to suffer from hunger or any such like. It makes me feel sad when I see the suffering of so many. I wish I could do something to help, but I fear that it is just the very sad way of the world.”

“You can’t help everyone,” Alfie tilted his head towards her. “Sometimes people have gotta help themselves as well.”

“Is it really that easy though?”

“I s’pose not always,” Alfie scratched his beard.

“And would you recommend that people take the path in life that you have to better themselves?” she asked him honestly. “Please don’t take offense, but after our conversation yesterday I asked Mrs Ziesmann a little about you, and well, she was rather knowledgeable about your childhood and things.”

“Well, she knew my Mum, and she remembers all the crap I used to do that made me Mum cry,” Alfie sighed. “What I said to you yesterday about bein’ dangerous was true. I’ve done, and still do, a lot of things I aint particularly proud of, but in their own way they’re necessary.”

He didn’t want to have this conversation. He didn’t want to tell Ava about the sort of person he really was, even though it was obvious she had an idea, because what if she looked at him differently? Alfie thought himself a pretty good judge of character and he believed that she might like him as much as he liked her. Therefore, he had no wish to jeopardise that. But what kind of relationship could he expect to have with her if he wasn’t truthful?

“Right, I’m gonna be honest with you, yeah? When I was eleven, my old man died from a heart attack, leavin’ my mum to raise me and my younger brother and sister alone. She worked all the hours God sent, even takin’ in people’s sewin’ and stuff to do of an evenin’. Don’t think she ever slept, poor woman. But never once did she complain; not even when her arthritis was bad and she could barely hold the needle in her hands to sew with. But no matter how hard she worked, she was only just about able to make ends meet. There were many a time that I remember me and me siblings runnin’ around with no shoes on cos she couldn’t afford to get us new ones. I remember goin’ to bed hungry for nights on end when the rent was due and she couldn’t afford to feed us.” Alfie looked out at the dirty river below, wishing the childhood pangs of hunger and coldness didn’t still feel so tangible. “So as the self-proclaimed man of the house, I took it upon myself to ease some of her burden. I fucked school off and got myself involved in petty crime. At the time, I didn’t care how much it upset my mum to see the police draggin’ me home by the scruff of me collar or me comin’ home with bruises and cuts from fightin’. All that mattered was the money I was able to give her, and the fact that my brother and sister were able to stay in school. It paid off in the end because my brother, Joseph, got himself a decent job in one of them posh banks up town; met a lovely girl and married her within months. And my sister, Ruth, worked as a secretary for some rich dentist who she ended up marryin’ and movin’ to Edinburgh with a few years back.”

“So how did you get from petty crime to… well, what you are now?” Ava wasn’t sure how to phrase the question without sounding rude.

“You mean how did I become a fuckin’ gangster what everyone round here is shit scared of?” he smirked.

“Well yeah,” Ava grinned. She found the way Alfie spoke very endearing. She wasn’t sure what it was exactly. It was just so…him. She didn’t even mind the fact that he seemed to swear after every other word.

“Greed love,” he answered honestly. “Once my brother and sister had left home and were married, I was doin’ well for myself. I had built a reputation and had my fingers in a lot of pies. Wasn’t gonna give up all that power and money just to go to back to being some poor Jew what people looked down upon. Nah, that weren’t ever gonna happen. Even when I went to fight in France, I promised myself that if I returned in one piece, I would make sure people remembered the name Alfie Solomons forever.”

“How did you come by the bakery? Was that before the war or after?”

“That was after the war. Let’s just say that some rich fuckin’ toff hoped that I might forget about the little debt he owed me while I was away fightin’, but actually four years’ worth of interest meant he owed me quite a lot more than he realised.” Alfie left out the part where he had also taken one of the man’s hands. “And the rest, as they say, is history.”

“I’ve heard that you give a lot to the Jewish community in Camden,” Ava commented, wiping her greasy hands on the skirt of her dress and scrunching up the newspaper that had contained her chips. “That’s awfully kind for a man who told me but a few minutes ago that people should try and help themselves.”

“Yeah, well I was just tryin’ to sound clever, weren’t I?” Alfie grinned. “The truth is that I only help them what I know really can’t help themselves; old people and sick people and the like. When I say help, I mean like with money and stuff. But them what can help themselves, right, I just give them a little nudge in the right direction. You know, put in a good word here and there for jobs and stuff, but the rest is down to them.”

Ava smiled because she knew from what Mrs Ziesmann had told her that Alfie contributed a lot more than he was letting on. She knew that he donated large sums of money each year to the blind people’s home, schools and various other Jewish charities; as well as giving money to individual families and people in dire need of it. Despite the fact that the way in which he earned his money went against most of the morals and beliefs that the Jewish community of Camden held, they let it slide because Alfie looked after his own no matter what.

“Mrs Ziesmann mentioned that your mother passed on a couple of years ago, but I’m sure that if she was here now she would be very proud of you and all the help you give,” Ava put a hand on his arm and smiled. She was somewhat hesitant to bring up Alfie’s mother, as she had been informed that the man had never quite gotten over the loss. Lena had also mentioned to Ava that Alfie’s brother had been killed during the war, and that with his sister living at the other end of the country, Alfie was basically alone.

“I aint sure about that,” Alfie sighed. “All she ever wanted for me was to settle down with a good woman and have a bunch of kids. She’d be mortified that I’m thirty-eight and still alone. She would have much preferred me to give up this sort of life in favour of somethin’ a bit more normal and a bit less, well, dangerous.”

“And that isn’t the life you want?”

“What? A wife and kids and all that shebang? I suppose if I met the right woman,” Alfie’s eyes twinkled at Ava. “One who wouldn’t judge me for the way I live my life. But to be honest, I don’t know many parents that would want their daughter to end up with someone like me.”

“It’s a good thing that it isn’t down to parents to choose then, isn’t it?” Ava’s own eyes twinkled back.

“What about you? Why’s a pretty young girl like you not married then?”

“I’m too fussy,” she admitted with a smile. “Much to my poor mother’s chagrin. Every time someone mentions marriage or children, she gets such a bee in her bonnet about the fact that I’m twenty-three and not settled down. She loves to remind me that she had already popped out three children by the time she was my age. She’s convinced that once a girl reaches twenty she’s pretty much past her prime. So, I think she’s decided that I’m destined to be a spinster.”

“Twenty-three? Fuckin’ hell, you must think I’m a proper old man,” Alfie grimaced.

“Not really. I mean, if one overlooks all the wrinkles and grey hair, you could easily pass for about thirty-five,” Ava teased.

“Funny one you, aint ya?” Alfie tittered. “So Miss Fussy, what would you be lookin’ for in a prospective husband? Aside from the fact that they would be willin’ to overlook the fact that you’re past your prime?”

“Hmm,” Ava bit her lip while she thought. “They can’t be boring, and they need to be able to make me laugh. I would want them to enter into marriage in the hope of it being an equal partnership and not as a way to lord it over me. More than anything though, I would just want them to treat me well.”

“And what about looks and all that?”

“Well physical attraction is obviously important, but it’s not _the_ most important thing. I mean, looks fade over time don’t they? But if you marry someone for more than just the way they look, you’ll never lose those feelings, will you? Or maybe I’m just naïve, I don’t know.”

Alfie chewed on his lip, biting back a smile as Ava spoke so eloquently and from the heart.

“And if you met someone who would treat you in the way that you want but perhaps in other aspects of their life they aren’t as well behaved, how would that go down with you?”

“I don’t judge a person on their past or their other endeavours. I judge them on the way they treat me and those around me,” she answered. “Just because a person does bad things doesn’t always mean that they’re a bad person.”

Oh how Alfie wished that was true. But deep down he knew that he was a bad person. He was the worst kind of person. That was one of the many things that had stopped him from taking a wife, or even trying to find one. No woman, especially no Jewish one, deserved to be lumbered with him for the rest of their days. He could treat her like a Queen but still he would end up tainting her with the rottenness that was his life. Even as he reminded himself of that very thought, Alfie couldn’t help but allow himself to imagine settling down with someone like Ava. Coming home from the bakery to see her cooking dinner and greeting him with a smile and kiss. Maybe a few little nippers running around excitedly. It was a thought that warmed him right down to his toes.

Before he could stop himself, Alfie leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He wasn’t sure why he did it. That was a lie. He had been thinking about doing it all evening, and he supposed he was curious to see how she would react.

Ava’s face broke out into a timid smile and a rose red blush crept up her neck. Deciding that she couldn’t have found the idea of him kissing her completely repulsive, Alfie wound his arm around her slender waist and kissed her again.

One of her hands braced itself against his chest while the other snaked up his neck to intertwine itself in the short hair at the nape of his neck. Gently, he licked at her lips; his tongue seeking entrance. When her own tongue reached out tentatively to dance with his own, he groaned against her mouth.

A loud sound of someone shouting from one of the nearby streets made them spring apart quickly and Alfie realised that it was probably a blessing.

“If Mrs Ziesmann finds out I kissed you like this, right in the middle of the bloody docks, she’ll have my balls for earrings,” Alfie muttered nervously.

“It’s ok, I won’t tell her,” Ava promised. “Although I might need you to help make sure that I don’t accidentally open my mouth and spill your secret.”

“Well, we don’t want that to happen now, do we?” Alfie smirked, his breath tickling her face as he licked at his lips almost hungrily. “Never let it be said that Alfie Solomons isn’t willin’ to help a damsel in distress.”

……………

Eventually the hour grew late and it was time for Ava to return home.

“I’ll come in with you and see if Mrs Ziesmann will let me give her a lift home,” Alfie decided as they pulled up outside her house. “But before you step foot out that car, there’s just one more thing I need from ya.”

Ava frowned but then when Alfie leaned towards her with a grin on his face, she giggled when she realised what he wanted. They had spent the last two hours kissing and talking. Talking and kissing. Yet all Ava wanted to do was kiss him forever.

“Come on you,” Ava pulled away reluctantly. “I guarantee the curtains will be twitching any minute.”

Chuckling, the two of them walked up the path and Ava unlocked the front door. Stepping into the living room, she smiled down at Mrs Ziesmann who had fallen asleep in the armchair in front of the fireplace.

“Mrs Ziesmann,” Ava shook her gently. “We’re back.”

It took the older woman a moment to wake up before her face broke out into a smile.

“Did you both have a nice night?” she croaked groggily.

“Yeah, it was lovely,” Alfie smiled at Ava.

“Really nice,” she smiled back. “Did _Babushka_ behave for you?”

“She was an angel,” Lena nodded, stifling a yawn as she stretched her weary bones. “I had a little trouble getting her into bed, but once I eventually got her in there she’s been as quiet as a mouse. I’ve not heard a peep out of her.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Ava let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll just nip to the lavatory and then I’ll go and check on her. I’ll be right back.”

“So,” Lena looked to Alfie as Ava’s soft footsteps padded down the hallway to the toilet.

“So?” Alfie narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t get smart with me, Alfred Solomons,” Lena pulled a face at him. “What do you think of our Ava? Isn’t she just the loveliest girl?”

“That she is,” Alfie nodded his agreement.

“Should I be getting excited enough to buy myself a new hat in the near future?” Lena smirked.

“Steady on, eh, Mrs Zee,” Alfie chuckled, as they heard Ava climbing the creaky wooden stairs. “I aint promisin’ nothin’ like that. But I do hope to see her again if she’s agreeable.”

“Oh, how exciting,” Mrs Ziesmann clapped her hands together. “I have a good feeling about this, Alfie.”

But before Alfie could form a reply, a loud scream echoed from the upstairs landing. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone... to those of you who have been leaving kudos and comments, just know that it means so much. This chapter didn't work out exactly as I wanted, so for that I can only apologise. Also I need to get this off my chest because I've been worrying about it. I know that Alfie and Ava's relationship is going fairly quick, but I just intended on this only being sort of like 10 chapters at most. Anyway, I don't know why I'm worrying but I am and well, anxiety is a bitch. :)

“She’s gone,” Ava muttered over and over again, her face almost as pale as the wrinkled sheet on her grandmother’s bed.

“No,” Lena shook her head, her eyes darting around the room wildly in the hope that she might catch a glimpse of Yana. “She can’t be gone. I would have heard her surely.”

“How could you hear anything when you were fast asleep?” Ava shouted before she could stop herself. Mrs Ziesmann’s face crumpled and Ava knew that the woman undoubtedly felt bad enough already. But she was still unable to hold back from hurting the woman more. She knew that she was trying to deflect her own guilt at having left her grandmother in the first place, yet she just couldn’t help but want to lash out and blame someone else. “You were supposed to be looking after her! I trusted you to make sure she was safe.”

“Now that’s not fair,” Alfie interrupted, patting Mrs Ziesmann’s shoulder reassuringly. “It’s nobody’s fault. You yourself could have been fast asleep in bed and she could have waltzed out the door without you noticin’.”

“No, I would have heard,” Ava was adamant.

“I think you’re bein’ just a little out of line there, love.”

“Don’t ‘love’ me,” Ava growled, hurrying down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. “I’m going out to look for her.”

“I’m coming too,” Lena decided. “If we split up we’ll have a better chance of finding her.”

“Hold up,” Alfie ordered, groaning as he descended the stairs and his hip cracked. “Mrs Ziesmann, I’m gonna have Ishmael take you home in the car. Don’t give me that look. It’s late and it’s cold which means I aint about to have you wanderin’ around on your own. Ava, you’re gonna wait here in case your grandmother comes back. She’s gonna need to see a familiar face, right?”

“No way,” Ava shook her head, yanking her coat off of the rack. “You’ve just said it yourself; it’s freezing cold and it’s pitch black. She’s not even got her dressing gown with her. I can’t just sit here like a lemon, waiting. I’m going to look for her.”

“No, you’re not,” Alfie took the coat out of her hands and hung it back up.

“Don’t you dare think you can swan in here and tell me what to do,” she glared, allowing Alfie to see yet another glimpse at this side of Ava. A side that was the total opposite from the sweet and chirpy girl he had spent the evening with. A side that wasn’t afraid to argue back with him.

“Just hear me out and get off your fuckin’ high horse, will ya?” Alfie ran an exasperated hand through his hair. “_I_ will go and look for your grandmother while you wait here in case she comes back. I will send some of my men out lookin’ as well. But the longer you stand here arguin’ with me about it, the longer she’s out there alone and cold.”

Ava swallowed, a variety of emotions swirling around her chest all at once. Worry for her grandmother’s wellbeing, guilt at having left her in the first place; as well as guilt for wanting to blame Mrs Ziesmann in the hope it would ease her own conscience. But the emotion that ate her up the most in that moment was one she couldn’t quite place. It was the relief and surprise that someone would want to help her; someone who didn’t even really know her or her grandmother. Someone who surely had better things to do with their time then scour the streets of Camden Town for an old woman in her nightgown. It was the relief that with Alfie there, she somehow didn’t feel quite as alone.

“Alfie’s right,” Lena patted Ava’s arm. “If anyone can find her, he can.”

“I know,” Ava nodded. “I just…what if something’s happened to her?”

“Come on, don’t think like that. We have to be positive,” Lena put her arm around Ava’s shoulders. “I would never forgive myself if something’s happened.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ava hugged her back. “She could have done the same when I was here. I’m sorry I shouted at you.”

And that was the truth. Her grandmother had been getting worse and worse. Lena Ziesmann wasn’t to blame.

“It’s alright, dear,” Lena sniffed. “Tensions are high. No need to apologise.”

“Right, now that you two are friends again, it’s time for Mrs Zee to get home,” Alfie helped her into her threadbare coat, making a mental note to remind Ollie to buy his Mum a new one before the winter set in. “And you’re gonna wait right here like a good girl, yeah?” he turned to Ava.

“Thank you,” she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek and her bottom lip wobbling.

“No tears, eh?” Alfie wiped the salty wetness away with the back of his hand. “I promise I’ll find her.”

She believed him.

………………..

It was nearing an hour since they had set out looking for her. Alfie had foolishly believed that he would have found her almost straight away. After all, an old woman, barely dressed and wandering the streets would have been easy to spot, right? Apparently not. It was like she had just disappeared into thin air.

Panic wasn’t an emotion that Alfie was accustomed to feeling. Even when things with business were seemingly not going his way, he never panicked. He just found a way to fix the things and get himself back on top. But he was certain that the tight feeling in his chest was sheer panic. Not for himself but for Ava. Well, kind of for himself. How was he supposed to go back to Ava and tell her he had failed? How was he supposed to look at the devastation of her face and pretend that it wasn’t physically hurting him?

Alfie sighed. When had he gotten so fucking soft? But he knew the answer. From the second he had seen her in that alleyway being licked to death by Cyril, she had melted the icy block of his heart; the part of him that had frozen on the day of his mother’s passing and had never thawed again until now.

“Mr Solomons,” one of the bakery workers ran up to him, sweating and breathless, breaking Alfie from his thoughts. “We’ve found her. She’s stood right near the bakery but she won’t let anyone close and she’s stood right on the edge of the river.”

“Fuck,” Alfie muttered. “Take me to her now.”

………………………

“Right, all of you stay back,” Alfie ordered the crowd that had gathered. “I mean it, stay the fuck away. If she falls in there cos one of you muppets spooks her, then you’ll end up in there too. Only there won’t be anyone to come save ya. Got that?”

Leaning his cane against the wall of the bakery, Alfie stepped towards the old woman hesitantly. Her back was to him as she peered out at the river, less than a mile from where he and her granddaughter had been only hours earlier. The wind was howling, it’s cold claws whipping the nightgown around her legs. She must have been absolutely freezing.

“Yana?” he called out quietly, deciding to use her first name in the hope that she would at least recognise that. When she failed to acknowledge him, he stepped closer. “Yana?”

Eventually she turned to look at him, and Alfie held his breath as her bare feet wobbled precariously on the edge of the wall. “Sergei,” she smiled.

“_What are you doing up there love?_” he spoke in Russian, moving ever closer. Close enough that he could just about reach out and grab her if he needed to.

“_I’m looking for her.”_

_“For who, love?”_

_“My mother.”_

_“She’s not in there, sweetheart,”_ Alfie kept his voice calm and soft. Just like at Mrs Ziesmann’s party, he decided it was easier to placate her and play the part of her deceased husband.

_“But she told me to come here and find her.”_

“_Why don’t you come down from there and we’ll find her together?”_ Alfie suggested.

_“I can’t,”_ Yana shook her head. _“I need to wait for her here.”_

Alfie glanced around helplessly. He had terrible visions of the old woman plummeting into the freezing cold river.

“_Listen, why don’t we get down from this ledge and then we can wait for her down here?”_

_“I miss her,”_ Yana cried, taking Alfie’s outstretched hand.

_“I know, love,” _he soothed, squeezing her hand in a gesture of comfort.

_“She always hated water,”_ Yana sobbed, allowing Alfie to help her step down from the wall.

“_Ssh, it’s alright now,”_ Alfie consoled her. He yanked off his coat and wrapped it around her frail and bony body. _“Let’s get you home, eh?”_

_“No,” _Yana shook her head. _“She won’t know where to find me if I leave here.”_

_“She will, love, I promise,” _Alfie kissed the top of her head. _“She wouldn’t want you standing out here in the cold, would she? Come on. Let’s go home.”_

_“Do you remember when we left Russia? It was so cold, and we were all so scared. Even you were scared but you never once showed it. Mama hadn’t wanted to leave; she hadn’t wanted to travel across that frozen river. We told her that there was nothing to be afraid of and that the ice was frozen solid. I’ll never forget the look on her face when we felt it begin to crack beneath our feet. You told us to get onto our stomachs and crawl across the ice. We almost made it. But then the ice cracked and Mama went under. I should have tried harder to get her out, but she was gone under too far for us to reach. But she’s back now and we can’t leave her again. Not again.”_

_“We won’t leave her,” _Alfie squeezed her hand once more. _“We’ll go home and she’ll find us there. She will, I promise.”_

Yana smiled and reached her hand to touch his cheek; the trusting look in her eyes was almost exactly the same as the one her granddaughter had given him before he left. Alfie wasn’t much of a one for prayers, but he said a silent one at that moment, thanking God for helping him bring Ava’s grandmother back to her, safe and unharmed.

…………..

Ava was sprinting barefoot down the garden path before Alfie had even opened the car door.

“She’s alright,” Alfie helped Yana out of the car and up towards the house. “She just needs a nice hot cuppa to warm her up.”

“Where was she?”

“By the bakery,” he decided to tell her the truth. “She was right on the ledge. How she didn’t fall in I’ll never know.”

“Thank you, Alfie,” Ava swallowed thickly, trying her hardest not to imagine how different the outcome of the night could have been. “_Babushka, are you alright?”_

_“Zoya,” _she smiled, using Ava’s mother’s name. This was something she did frequently. Ava lost count of how many times in a single day her grandmother would refer to her as someone else. _“Your grandmother is coming soon. We must get ready for her.”_

Ava frowned at Alfie who gave her a knowing look before explaining.

“When I found her she was sayin’ somethin’ about her mum drownin’ in a lake and that she was waitin’ for her. The only way I could get her to come back with me was to promise that she’d be here waitin’ for us.”

Ava sighed and looked at her grandmother sadly. “She says that a lot nowadays,” she confessed to Alfie. “She never really spoke about her mother much when she was… well, when her mind was in a better place. My mum told me the story though when I was about ten. My grandparents had only just married when the persecution of Jews in Russia became more prolific. They lived up near the Ural Mountains surrounded by a huge river. My great grandmother had almost drowned as a teenager and from then on had never left her village. My grandparents persuaded her that she needed to leave with them and they promised that they could across the frozen lake safely. But the ice cracked and she drowned. They couldn’t get to her, and my mum said it ate my grandmother up inside for many years.”

Alfie wasn’t surprised. Such a thing would haunt a person for the rest of their days. And the sad truth was that every Jew who had escaped persecution from the Russians had stories that were equally as sad, if not sometimes even worse. Alfie’s own mother had been hunted through the streets by dogs, barely escaping with her life. While those who had managed to settle somewhere else were the lucky ones, it didn’t mean that their hearts and heads could forget the loss of the ones who didn’t make it.

………….…

“Thank you again for finding her,” Ava smiled warmly as she walked Alfie to the door a short time later.

Her grandmother was tucked up warmly in her bed once more, and Ava had decided that the only way she was going to be able to get any sleep herself was to make a camp bed on the floor in front of her grandmother’s bedroom door. At least that way if the old woman tried to escape again, she would have to physically move Ava to get out.

“You’re welcome, again,” Alfie grinned. “Wasn’t exactly the perfect ending to our nice night, was it? Hopefully next time it’ll be less eventful.”

Ava gave him an almost guilty kind of look, and Alfie didn’t know why but it set alarm bells ringing in his head.

“You do want there to be a next time, don’t you?”

“I do,” she answered rather unconvincingly, fiddling with the sleeve of her dress.

“But?”

“But…Well, it’s just… I just think that perhaps now isn’t a good time to be getting involved in all of this,” she answered truthfully. “I moved down here to look after my grandmother and that’s what I should be focusing on.”

“Right,” Alfie frowned. He couldn’t help the disappointment that ate at him. “So you’re sayin’ that that’s it then?”

“I’m sorry, Alfie,” she chewed her lip. “Please don’t think it’s you because it’s not.”

“You’ll excuse me if I don’t buy that for a second, won’t ya?” he spat almost angrily. “Cos I’m only askin’ you out on another date love. I’m not askin’ you to pack up your life and come travellin’ round the world with me or summit, am I?”

“I know that,” she sighed. “But I just don’t think I can trust leaving her again.”

“That’s the shittest excuse I’ve ever heard,” Alfie chortled humourlessly. “I’d rather you just tell me the fuckin’ truth. I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

“I _am _telling the truth,” she exclaimed loudly, before lowering her voice. “Please Alfie. I had a really nice time tonight, I did. But I just want you to understand that my grandmother has to be my priority.”

“I understand,” Alfie sighed reluctantly. And he did. He really did. But he couldn’t help feeling that this was fate’s way of getting back at him. He had been allowed a glimpse of someone who might have actually liked him; warts and all, only to have that brief hint snatched away.

But it was on his way home that Alfie realised there was no such thing as fate. Not for a man like him. He had the power to change his destiny, and he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

……………

_Three days later_

“Who the hell is knocking at this time of night?” Ava grumbled, wrapping her dressing gown around herself and padding barefoot along the hallway. Her eyes widened when she opened the front door and saw him stood there with a grin on his face and his arms full. “Alfie! What on earth are you doing here?”

“Well,” he cleared his throat, peering at her from underneath the wide brim of his hat. “You said you wouldn’t come out on another date with me on account of not wantin’ to leave your grandmother; which for the record, I completely understand. Therefore, as a man who is rubbish at takin’ no for an answer, I have decided to bring the date to you.”

Ava frowned at him as though he had completely lost his mind. “It’s almost nine o’clock at night.”

“Yeah well, I had some work to finish at the bakery and it took an absolute fuckin’ age, didn’t it?” he answered with a casual shrug. “Now are you gonna let me in before I drop this fuckin’ gramophone on me feet?”

“Gramophone?” she frowned, opening the door and allowing him inside.

“Yeah, well we can’t have a date without some music, can we?” he plonked the gramophone and basket down on the frayed sofa and began to divest himself of his coat and hat.

Ava was speechless. After the awkward conversation three days ago, she’d not seen or heard anything from Alfie. Not that she had expected it considering they hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms. And now here he was acting as though this was a perfectly normal occurrence.

“Why don’t you go and fetch us some plates and glasses, eh?” Alfie suggested, as he began rifling through the large basket. “I weren’t sure what you liked so I just went down to the deli and got a bit of everythin’. _Right, Yana, my angel, are you gonna have a dance with me?”_

Ava blinked and headed off into the kitchen, thinking that this was all rather surreal. When she returned to the living room, her grandmother was grinning from ear to ear as Alfie swayed with her from side to side. He twirled her around and she laughed as though she was a young girl again. Ava couldn’t help but smile at the pure unadulterated joy on her grandmother’s face.

_“Oh here we go. Ava’s here with the plates,” _Alfie grinned. “_Let’s sit down and have a bite to eat then I might give you another twirl around the dancefloor.”_

Yana chuckled when Alfie winked at her and led her back to the sofa.

“Is there anything left in the deli for anyone else?” Ava smirked, plating up some bread, cheese and sweet cakes for her grandmother.

“Course,” Alfie grinned. “All the shit stuff like fish and vegetables and all that.”

“The fish I’ll give you because I find it revolting, but what exactly have you got against vegetables?” Ava asked, sitting her grandmother down at the table with her food.

“What could anyone _not_ have against vegetables?” Alfie pretended to balk. “They’re slimy and disgustin.”

“I think you’ve been eating them all wrong. Vegetables are delicious and they add a lot to a meal.”

“God, you sound like me friggin’ mum. Eat your vegetables, Alfred or else you won’t grow hairs on your chest. Eat your carrots up so you can see in the dark,” Alfie mimicked. “I never ate my veggies and I tell ya I’m as hairy as a fuckin’ bear. Look, I can prove it.”

“No, no,” Ava snorted, taking hold of his hand before he could start unbuttoning his shirt. “I believe you, don’t worry.”

“Oh that’s a shame, cos I was hopin’ you were gonna get one look at me with me kit off and well…” he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ava found herself shaking her head with a wry smile at him.

“I won’t have talk like this in my house, Alfie,” she raised a playful eyebrow at him.

“I was just kiddin’,” he winked. “Besides, if I start strippin’ off then Yana here might wanna have her way with me, and I would be helpless to stop her.”

Yana, who was happily nibbling away on the sweet pastry in her hand, smiled upon hearing her name but gave no other reaction. In truth, Ava wasn’t even sure if her grandmother could understand English anymore. It was like she had woken up one day and completely forgotten it. It was perplexing, but then everything about her mind affliction was. For example, over the last few hours, the old woman seemed to remember who she was and where she was. She had been yabbering away in Russian to Ava about all kinds of things and it had been refreshingly nice to listen to something that wasn’t gobbledegook. Yet Ava knew that at any given moment, her grandmother could slip back down the muddled path she often walked.

“Alfie Solomons isn’t afraid of a little old woman, is he?” Ava’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Love, you listen to me. These old dears are fearsome creatures,” he pulled a face. “I wouldn’t fancy my chances against any of them.”

“So if I ever want to get the upper hand during a business negotiation, I just need to bring one of the old biddies from the synagogue with me?”

“Don’t even joke about such a thing,” Alfie pretended to shiver.

“I wonder how much I could sell this information on for?” she wondered out loud. “I reckon there must be a lot of people who would pay handsomely for the knowledge on how to bring down Alfie Solomons.”

“Ruthless you are, woman,” Alfie tutted and shook his head. “Might have to do somethin’ about silencin’ that mouth later.”

Ava swallowed and tried to ignore the pull in her stomach at the look he gave her. If Alfie was affected like she was, he didn’t let on. He just sat down beside Yana and started chattering about the weather, leaving Ava feeling like she was in some sort of peculiar universe.

Shrugging, she decided to just go with it. What was the point in doing anything otherwise?

………………

“She asleep?” Alfie asked, as Ava fell down on the couch beside him.

She had taken her grandmother up to bed over half an hour ago, promising to return as quickly as she could. But apparently the excitement of the evening had made it difficult for Yana to settle. While Ava was upstairs, Alfie had cleaned up and waited patiently for her.

“Yeah,” Ava sighed. “Who knows how long for though. She was up at the crack of dawn this morning. She wanted to go out for a walk at five o’clock because she was bored.”

“That’s rough,” Alfie grimaced, looking at her with sympathy. She had dark circles under her eyes and he surmised that she hadn’t been getting much sleep herself. “Is she like that often?”

“Lately yeah,” Ava nodded. “I know she can’t help it but it’s so tiring. I find myself going to bed early most nights just so that I’m not absolutely exhausted when she decides it’s time for the day to begin. And ever since she escaped the other night, the only way I’ve been able to get even an ounce of sleep is to lie down in front of her door so she can’t get out again. Then there’s the whole trying to keep her entertained for hours on end. If you leave her alone for more than a few minutes, she gets into all kinds of mischief. So during the day when she falls asleep in her chair for a couple hours, I have to run around like a blue arsed fly trying to get all the cleaning and stuff done before she wakes up again.”

Alfie patted her knee and gave her a sad smile.

“Sorry,” she sighed. “I’m feeling sorry for myself and complaining. You came here for a nice night and I’m just putting a dampener on it.”

“No,” Alfie shook his head. “I came here to spend time with you. And if you need to get some stuff off your chest then I’m your man. Just think of me as your emotional punchbag if you like?”

Ava grinned and nudged Alfie with her shoulder. He nudged her back and she rested her head against him for a moment, before lifting it to meet his greeny blue eyes.

His hand reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before he leaned forward and kissed her. Ava smiled against his mouth and wound her arms around his neck as Alfie slid one hand around her waist and the other through her hair. He tilted her head backwards slightly to deepen the kiss and groaned when her tongue met his own eagerly.

Neither of them were aware of time passing as they kissed the rest of the night away. They were the only oxygen the other needed. When the clock eventually chimed to tell them it was midnight, they broke apart reluctantly.

“I suppose I should go really,” Alfie decided, brushing Ava’s swollen pink rosebud lips with his thumb. “But before I do, there’s just one thing we haven’t done.”

Ava frowned, but her face broke out into a smile when Alfie turned on the gramophone and held his hand out.

“Can’t let your grandmother have the fun,” he grinned, pulling her close. Breathing in her sweet scent, Alfie closed his eyes and wished he could stay this way forever. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm not completely happy with this chapter, so we're just gonna call it a bit of a filler chapter. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless

_Two weeks later_

“Watch out for these few steps here; one, two, three, four. That’s it. Ok, now there’s a door comin’ up- oh shit, sorry. Are you alright, love?”

“I’m fine,” Ava muttered, rubbing her head as she continued to try and follow Alfie’s haphazard directions. “Can I take this bloody blindfold off now?”

“No you can’t,” Alfie tutted, and she knew that despite being unable to see him he was no doubt rolling his eyes at her right this very second. “We’re almost there. Just keep walkin’ a bit longer. OK, there’s a door comin’ up on the right; try not to bang your fuckin’ head this time, yeah?”

Alfie manoeuvred her to the right and through an open door, and Ava’s nose was immediately hit with a smell she couldn’t quite place straight away. All she knew was that it smelt clean. Not like the smog outside, or the cooking from other people’s homes. It smelt clean. It smelt like the time she had her appendix cut out in the hospital when she was twelve.

“Right, you can take the blindfold off now,” Alfie decided.

She pulled the woollen scarf off of her face and frowned when she saw that they were in one of the rooms belonging to the community centre that was attached to the Synagogue. There were two women cleaning the room to within an inch of its life, while another woman sat at a table sorting through boxes of what looked to be decks of cards and books.

“I’m confused,” Ava turned to look at Alfie.

“Thought you might be,” Alfie grinned. He wanted to take her hand as he led her around the room, but that wasn’t appropriate given where they were. “So the other week when I was at yours, you told me how hard it is lookin’ after your grandmother and keepin’ her entertained all day. And it got me thinkin’, right- dangerous thing I know. Anyway, I realised that there’s lots of other people in our community just like you; people that are carin’ for family members with all sorts of problems. So I decided to do summit to help, didn’t I? I went and had a little chat with them sweet old dears on the committee, and they agreed to let me hire this room, five days a week for a few hours each day so that people like your grandmother can come here while people like you get some rest.”

Ava just stared at him dumbfounded. She blinked rapidly as tears suddenly began filling her eyes.

“Are you alright?” Alfie peered at her in concern from underneath the wide brim of his hat.

“Yeah,” Ava nodded, swallowing the thick lump clogging up her throat. “I’m fine…I just…I don’t know what to say, Alfie.”

“Oh fuckin’ hell, don’t cry,” Alfie pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to her. “I didn’t mean to make you upset. I weren’t tryin’ to interfere or nothin’. I just was tryin’ to do summit nice. Listen, we can just forget the whole thing if ya want.”

“No, no,” Ava shook her head and placed a hand on his arm. “I’m not upset because I’m angry or anything like that. I’m just a little overwhelmed that you would do this for me.”

“Oh well in that case, dry your little eyes cos I aint done it for you, have I? You aint that special, love,” Alfie smirked.

Ava smirked back, and not caring about who was or wasn’t watching, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Alfie.”

“Hmm well enough of that in here, yeah?” Alfie couldn’t hide the blush that crept up his face at such a public display of affection. It wasn’t the actual affection that bothered him, it was more that he just wasn’t used to it. “Next thing we know you’ll be rippin’ me fuckin’ clothes off if you don’t get a hold of yourself.”

“You wish,” Ava snorted, wrapping her arms around one of his. “So what will they be doing here?”

“Well, Miriam’s sister works in one of them old people’s homes up near Garston Road, so I enlisted her help,” Alfie explained, as they walked around the room, surveying the setting up. “I’ve hired some people that work with her to come in and help out. They said that most of the old dears and people that will be comin’ enjoy havin’ a little dance and playin’ games; basically they just enjoy bein’ in the company of other people. So they’re gonna be free to mill about and do what they want while they’re here, and there’ll be plenty of people to supervise them.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it all organised,” Ava commented. But she couldn’t help the little niggle that ate at her about her grandmother. What if she had one of her meltdowns while they were there? How would they handle her? Would it upset her grandmother more to be with a bunch of strangers?

“Right, I can hear your head tickin’ from here,” Alfie said, and Ava gave him a wry smile. It was uncanny how he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. “I know exactly what you’re worryin’ about, but you don’t need to. Old Alfie’s got it sorted, aint he?”

“You have?”

“Yeah,” Alfie smiled. “I’ve hired someone specifically to be with your grandmother. She’s a lovely girl. Her name’s Leia and she speaks Russian, so they’ll be able to talk with no problem. This way, if it all gets a bit much for Yana, then there will be someone who she knows that will remove her from the situation. And I hired her for four nights each week for at home as well.”

“To do what exactly?”

“To sit up and watch over your grandmother so that you can get a few decent sleeps each week,” Alfie explained.

Ava opened her mouth to tell Alfie exactly what she thought of this arrangement but was interrupted by a smiling red head who appeared out of nowhere and stuck out a hand to Ava.

“You must be Ava,” she smiled. “I’m Leia Belova. Mr Solomons has told me a lot about you.”

“Has he?” Ava pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Alfie, before reluctantly accepting Leia’s outstretched hand. The girl seemed nice enough. She was around Ava’s age yet her eyes held the look of someone much older; someone who had experienced a lot in her short life.

“All good I can assure you,” Leia giggled sweetly, her hazel eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Like you would expect anythin’ different,” Alfie grinned, trying to ignore the obvious annoyance on Ava’s face. “So I thought that maybe you and Leia could have a little get together tomorrow and discuss how you want to proceed.”

_How we want to proceed?_ Ava raised an eyebrow in Alfie’s direction. _Seems like you’ve bloody sorted it out without me._

“Leia, would you mind just excusing me and Alf-Mr Solomons- for a moment?”

“Oh no, of course,” Leia smiled cheerfully, her tone light and upbeat. “I should probably get back home anyway. I promised I’d help my sister I’d babysit this afternoon. But I would really like to have the chance to get to know you and your grandmother properly before I start looking after her.”

“That’s a lovely idea, aint it?” Alfie tried to convince Ava.

“Yes, lovely,” she nodded, pursing her lips.

As Leia waved a chirpy goodbye, Ava turned to Alfie with fire blazing in her eyes.

“What the hell, Alfie?” 

“Listen, I know you aint been sleepin’ so well on her floor night after night. So I thought if you had someone to sit up all night to make sure she don’t try and disappear then at least you can get a decent sleep without havin’ to worry.”

“So you’ve just chosen to make this decision without even consulting me?” Ava crossed her arms. “What the hell gives you the right to decide that I will let a complete stranger come into my home four nights of the week and look after my grandmother? _I’m_ the one who’s supposed to be looking after her. Not anyone else.”

“I know that, love, and you do a marvellous job,” Alfie answered, scratching his cheek uncomfortably. “But if you aint lookin’ after yourself properly then how are you meant to look after your grandmother? Look, I weren’t tryin’ to tell you what to do in your own home. I was just tryin’ to do summit nice because I care about you, alright?”

Ava sighed. He was right. And she also knew he was only trying be kind. It was a truly lovely gesture that she knew was coming from a nice place. Over the last two weeks, Alfie had been nothing but kind and attentive. Every evening after he finished work at the bakery, he would turn up at her house for dinner and they would spend the night sitting with her grandmother and just talking. Then once her grandmother would go to bed for the night, Alfie would stay for another hour or two, and the two of them would discuss their childhoods and their dreams for the future. And there was also a bit of kissing. Well, a _lot_ of kissing.

Which was precisely why Ava was struggling to stay annoyed with Alfie; especially when he was looking at her with such a forlorn expression. Over the last two weeks, he had proven himself to be sweet and considerate where she was concerned. And she believed that he wasn’t intentionally trying to offend her and instead only make her life easier. So despite her initial reservations, she trusted Alfie and his judgement and realised that she had to meet him in the middle.

“Two nights a week and we’ll see how it goes?” she held out her hand.

“Deal,” Alfie shook her hand back.

“So you care about me, do you?” Ava grinned, nudging him with her shoulder.

“Course I bloody do,” Alfie grinned back, leading her to a secluded corner, behind one of the privacy screens that had been set up to see to any of the personal needs of the guests. “Have you only just realised? Ava, I’m fuckin’ crazy about ya. I know it’s only been a couple of weeks since we met, but I don’t care. In my line of work, it’s important to grasp the good things and keep tight hold of them. And that’s what I intend on doin’ with you, don’t I?”

“I’m glad,” Ava smiled, cupping his cheek. “Because I think I feel the same about you.”

“You think?” Alfie frowned. “Hardly a fuckin’ ringin’ endorsement that, is it?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” she giggled, pinching his cheek playfully. “Alfred Solomons, I humbly beg your forgiveness and do hereby express my extreme fondness for you. Happy now?”

“Hmm I guess,” he smirked. “Although for a moment, I panicked there cos it sounded like you were about to try and propose or summit.”

“And that would be terrible?” Ava chuckled.

“Fuckin’ awful, love.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Mr Solomons,” Ava smirked, wrapping her arms around Alfie’s neck.

“Mm,” he murmured, nuzzling her nose with his before kissing her. “Sue me.”

…………………..

After having left her grandmother with Mrs Ziesmann for over an hour already, Ava was desperate to get back to her. But Alfie was having none of it. He was putting his proverbial foot down.

“I’m takin’ you out for lunch and you’re not to worry your pretty little head about anythin’ for at least the next two hours,” Alfie informed her, holding out his arm. “There’s a lovely little place just up the road, so seein’ as the weather is fine I thought we could ‘ave a little walk up there.”

“What, no car?”

“Idle wench,” Alfie tutted. “You’ve got two legs, aint ya?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Ava pulled a face. “I’m just not used to seeing you walk anywhere.”

“I’ll have you know I walk Cyril every day,” Alfie pulled an indignant face. “You tryin’ to say I’m lazy?”

“You said it, not me,” Ava teased, pressing her cheek against his shoulder and grinning. “Come on then, I’m starving.”

“When aint ya?” Alfie snorted. “Eat more than an ‘orse, you. Dunno how you stay so fuckin’ thin.”

“It’s not polite to talk about a lady’s weight, Alfie Solomons,” Ava raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well I aint polite,” Alfie wriggled his own eyebrows back at her.

Ava felt the pit in her stomach open when Alfie looked at her like he wanted to eat _her_ for lunch. He looked at her like this frequently; especially when he was kissing her and holding her, and she wasn’t naïve enough to not know what it meant. However, Alfie had never tried to initiate anything more than kissing so far. Ava couldn’t decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. It wasn’t as if he she hadn’t felt his desire sometimes when he pulled her onto his lap, but she wasn’t brave enough to try and take things any further. Given that Alfie was the first man she had even kissed, she didn’t think she would even know how to go about doing anything else. And anyway, she had always been told that it was imperative that all good girls save themselves for marriage. So, she supposed really it was a blessing that Alfie was showing such restraint.

“Well I’m not going to lunch with a beast who hasn’t got any manners,” Ava plastered a smile upon her face.

“In that case I’d better be on my best behaviour then, hadn’t I?” Alfie grinned, and wrapped an arm around her so he could pull her into his side and kiss her the top of her head. “Come on then love, let’s go.”

………..…..

Lunch was a lovely affair. Alfie ordered almost every item on the menu, insisting that they could just eat a little of everything and have the rest wrapped up to take home. They chatted and Alfie told Ava everything he knew about the other patrons in the restaurant. Ava was beginning to think that there was no one in Camden town who Alfie didn’t know everything about. She could listen to Alfie talk about anything all day long. The way he phrased things and the animated manner in which he spoke made Ava giggle until her stomach hurt.

They strolled arm in arm to the bakery, where Alfie’s car and driver were waiting for them to take Ava back home.

“So what days have you booked the centre out for?”

“Every day, Sunday through to Thursday,” Alfie answered. He stopped and looked down at Ava, cupping her cheek and smiling. “Listen to me, Ava. This whole thing is just summit to try and help you, yeah? But if you need more help with anythin’, you promise you’ll tell me?

“Alfie, you’re the sweetest man, do you know that?” Ava beamed up at him, turning her face to kiss his palm.

“Only for you,” Alfie answered. He wanted to kiss her right there outside the bakery, and everyone else around them be damned. But just as he bent his head to do so, they were disturbed by shouts coming from beside the bakery doors. “Fucks sakes,” Alfie muttered.

“Alfie!” Ollie shouted as Alfie and Ava approached.

“What the fuck is goin’ on, Ollie?” Alfie asked.

“Uh, Sabini’s sent one of his men here to talk to you,” Ollie stammered, blinking rapidly. “And when I told him you weren’t available at the moment, he started going absolutely crazy and was waving his gun around, threatening to bring the wrath of Sabini down here if we didn’t do as he wanted.”

“Where is the little fucker now?” Alfie spat, his eyes darting around wildly.

“He’s sat down outside your office, refusing to move.”

“Is that right?” Alfie growled. “Well he won’t be able to move when I’m fuckin’ done with him.”

Rubbing a hand over his face wearily, Alfie suddenly remembered Ava who was stood beside him with a worried expression on her face. “Is everything alright, Alfie?” she asked timidly.

“Yeah love,” he smiled, although it was tight and didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ve got some business to deal with so I’m gonna have Ishmael drive you home, alright? And I’ll be round tonight, yeah?”

“Ok,” Ava nodded.

But before Alfie could call for his driver, the bakery door was flung open followed by shouting and bellows as a tall man stepped out and headed straight for them.

“I thought you were busy, Mr Solomons?” the man marched right up to Alfie. He was tall and well dressed with the slimiest, most arrogant expression plastered across his face. When his gaze fell upon Ava, he grinned and looked her up and down slowly. “I see now what kept you so busy. Can’t say I blame you. She’s a nice bit of arse, isn’t she?”

Alfie was on him in a flash. Despite the man being taller than Alfie, he was grabbed roughly by the scruff of his expensive shirt and flung against the bakery wall.

“You so much as look at her once more, mate, and you’ll never look at anythin’ ever again,” Alfie gritted his teeth and squeezed the bloke around the throat. “Now, you’re gonna apologise to me for your fuckin’ bad manners cos I aint gonna have you goin’ anywhere near her. You’re not fit to be in her presence, mate.”

“Sorry,” the man mumbled, his face turning blue.

“You wanna say that again? Cos I didn’t fuckin’ hear ya,” Alfie banged the man’s head against the wall.

“Sorry,” he choked out louder this time.

“Good lad,” Alfie smiled chillingly and patted his cheek, before pulling back his arm and knocking the man out cold with one punch. Clearing his throat and cracking his neck, Alfie turned around as the man fell to the floor in a pile and headed back over towards Ollie and Ava. “Ollie, have someone take that fuckin’ wop inside and I’ll deal with him when he wakes up.”

Ollie looked between Alfie and Ava; the latter of whom had her eyes pinned on the crumpled heap of Italian before them.

“What you waitin’ for?” Alfie growled at Ollie. “Fuckin’ move.”

Scrambling off, Ollie glanced back at Ava once before doing as he was ordered.

“Sorry you had to see that,” Alfie said, trying to act as though nothing much had happened.

Ava didn’t look at him. She could tear her eyes away from the unconscious man.

“So, that’s it then?” Alfie sighed.

“What?” Ava frowned, looking at him finally.

“Now you’ve seen what I’m like when I get angry, you’re gonna tell me you don’t wanna see me no more?”

Ava almost smiled. Almost. It was astounding to her how in the space of mere minutes, Alfie could go from being sweet and kind to a crazed animal, to then someone almost vulnerable and unsure of himself.

“Did I say that?” Ava asked.

“Well no,” Alfie shrugged, his eyes flickering down to the floor as he kicked at a stone.

In that moment, he looked almost like a small child about to be berated.

“In that case, perhaps this should be a lesson to you not to put words into my mouth,” Ava raised an eyebrow. “I won’t lie and say that I’m entirely comfortable seeing you behave like that. But I know that this is another side of you, and I won’t expect you to change yourself for me.”

Alfie smiled at her as though she had just given him the crown jewels.

“You’re summit else, you,” he grinned, kissing her gently before pulling back. “Listen, I’m gonna have to go and deal with that fuckin’ mess. You’re gonna go home and not mention a word of this to Mrs Zee, right? Only because she’ll be down here in a flash makin’ sure her precious Ollie’s alright. Then again, maybe that aint a bad thing. Set her on the fuckin’ wop and he’ll run off scared I bet.”

“She is pretty formidable,” Ava chuckled, her face growing serious as she placed her hand against Alfie’s bearded face. “You will be alright, won’t you?”

“Course I will, sweetheart,” he took hold of her hand and kissed it sweetly. “Don’t you be worryin’ yourself about me, love. Take more than some fuckin’ mouthpiece for Sabini to bother me. See you later, ok? Do me a favour, eh? Have some of that lovely cake waitin’ for me, yeah?”

“It’s a deal.”

“See you later, love.”

“See you.”

Despite the doubt that plagued her mind as she watched Alfie disappear into the bakery, Ava had to accept that this was just Alfie's life. She had to take the good with the bad if she wanted to be with him. But she could still worry if she wanted to. Even Alfie couldn't stop her from doing that. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while since the last update. I had terrible writer's block. I also apologise that there isn't much excitement in this chapter.

_Knock knock knock…Knock knock knock…_

Ava woke up abruptly at the sound of tapping on her front door. She groaned as she stretched, her neck and back cracking. The clock on the wall showed that it was a little after midnight and she realised that she must have nodded off hunched over the kitchen table after putting her grandmother to bed.

_Knock knock knock._

She darted out of her chair, almost knocking it over as she raced for the front door, knowing there was only one person it could be.

“Alfie,” she gasped when she saw him stood there; his dark hair all messy and his neck covered in blood. “What on earth has happened? Are you alright?”

“It aint mine, love,” he murmured, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. “Well not most of it anyway.”

He held up his hands with a grin and she shook her head, leading him into the kitchen where she sat him down and began to inspect his hands. The knuckles were bleeding and she was certain she had an idea about how they had come to be in such a state. Bending down, she kissed them gently before smiling up at him, glad that he was in one piece. Alfie cupped her face, rubbing his thumb along her cheek, marvelling at the genuine concern in her eyes. Concern for _him_. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve her, but he as each day went by he was becoming more and more certain that he was never going to let her go.

“I’m just going to check on _babushka_ and then I’ll be back to get you cleaned up.”

Mercifully, her grandmother was still tucked up safe and sound in bed, her wrinkled face peaceful in slumber. Depositing a quick kiss upon her forehead, Ava grabbed towels and wash cloths out of the airing cupboard before hurrying back down to the kitchen, where Alfie remained exactly as she’d left him, although his neck and hands were now clean.

“She alright?” Alfie asked.

“She’s fine,” Ava replied, setting a pan of water on the stove to boil. “Alfie?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want me to wash that for you? Your shirt?”

“Nah,” Alfie shook his head. “Was just gonna throw it away to be honest with ya.”

“What a waste of a perfectly good shirt,” Ava tutted.

“It _was_ a good shirt,” Alfie chuckled. “Now it’s covered in fuckin’ wop blood.”

“That’s an awful thing to say,” Ava admonished him sternly. “And no, before you open your mouth to say something stupid, I don’t feel sorry for that Italian or whoever his boss is. But I _do_ hate to hear that sort of racial slur coming out of your mouth.”

“Oh you do, yeah?” Alfie narrowed his eyes at her. “Well no offense, princess, but them fuckin’ Italians what you’re talkin’ about are the ones who call my people, _our_ people, every name under the sun. Dirty fuckin’ Jews, kikes; you pick one and they use it.”

“And you think that by calling them wops or whatever else back doesn’t make you just as bad as them?” Ava raised an eyebrow. “You know what, Alfie? Call them whatever you bloody want but just don’t do it in my house.”

“Well, this aint your house, is it? It’s your grandmother’s and I reckon she’d let me say whatever I wanted because, just like she told me the other day, she thinks I’m a lovely cuddly teddy bear.” Alfie smirked.

“Hmm, well I wouldn’t place much on that. The woman’s senile after all,” Ava commented. “Now would you please take off your shirt and I’ll get it clean for you.”

“Love, if you wanna get me kit off, all you have to do is ask,” Alfie wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I’m more than willin’.”

She folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Alright, alright,” Alfie held up his hands. “Fuckin’ hell. You’re a right cranky pants when you’re tired, aint ya?”

Ava tried to avert her eyes as Alfie pulled off his stained shirt, but he caught her looking and grinned.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” he teased, chuckling when she blushed.

Ava _did _like what she saw. Who knew all those muscles and that fine dusting of chest hair hid underneath those baggy shirts that Alfie wore. Everything about him was muscly. How on earth was Alfie so cuddly considering that firm physique? Ava couldn’t help but wonder what that bare skin would feel like against her hands. What it would feel like against her own bare skin.

Standing up, with the shirt in his hand, Alfie moved towards her, effectively trapping her in between his own body and the kitchen side. She had never felt so small in her entire life as she stared at the scar just above his chest where it met her eye level.

“Got that durin’ the war,” he murmured, his eyes seeking out her own. “Shell blast. Luckily it was just a ricochet.”

Without thinking, Ava traced her finger along the silvery line, trying to imagine what horrors her Alfie must have seen. Yes, he was _her_ Alfie. She didn’t know how in such a short space of time he had come to mean so much to her, but it felt as if she had always had him in her life. And now she never wanted to let him go if she could help it. She placed her lips against the scar and then smiled up at Alfie.

Alfie cupped Ava’s face and wondered how God had seen fit to give him, the worst of all men, someone as pure as her. He tilted her head up so he could kiss her, groaning when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Her arms wound themselves around his neck so that their bodies were pressed against one another. Alfie struggled to think coherently at the feel of his naked chest and hers separated by only the thin cotton of her nightgown. Before he knew what he was doing, he lifted her up onto the worktop and continued kissing her before cupping her breasts and rubbing his thumbs across the hardened nipples. Ava startled at first and pulled back from him in shock.

“Want me to stop?” he asked, dropping his hands to his sides.

Her only answer was to grab them and put them back where they were before kissing him with everything she had.

Ava knew she should have stopped Alfie when he offered, but she just couldn’t. Maybe it was the fact that she thought she had lost him tonight when he didn’t show up for hours, or maybe it was just sheer lack of self -control, but either way she didn’t care. When he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to carry her effortlessly up the stairs. Their mouths were fused together and Ava truly had no idea how they made it to her tiny box bedroom without separating from one another.

Alfie lay her down gently on the bed, lying down with himself half on top of her and the other half of his weight on the bed. He nibbled and licked at her neck as his fingers wandered underneath her nightgown, trailing up her thighs.

“Alfie,” Ava breathed; almost begged. Only she had no idea what she was begging for.

Alfie stopped and looked down at her face; her dark hair fanned across the white pillow and her lips swollen from his kisses.

“I want this off,” he murmured, gesturing to the nightgown. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and he shook his head. “You trust me, yeah?”

“You know I do,” she nodded.

“Right, then you know I’m not gonna make you do anythin’ you aint comfortable with,” he explained. “So if you don’t wanna take it off then that’s fine by me.”

He could see her mulling it over; he could almost hear her brain turning like the cogs of a clock. He half expected her to bolt from the room if he was being honest, so when she took a breath and whipped the nightgown off, he couldn’t contain his surprise. And his surprise soon turned into amusement when she squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her nose, unable to look at him. That amusement quickly faded into something else as he took in every inch of her bared flesh.

“Open your eyes love,” he traced his hand across her face, leaning forward to kiss the tip of that delightful scrunched nose.

She cracked one eye open with a grimace on her face and Alfie let out a chuckle.

“What you doin’ you daft mare?” he grinned. “This where you’re gonna tell me you’ve got a secret fantasy about bein’ a pirate or summit? Want me to make you an eye patch or buy you a parrot?”

Ava giggled and Alfie shook his head before kissing her and rubbing his nose against hers.

“You’re beautiful, you know that, yeah?” he pulled back and looked down at her. She pulled a face and a blush crept up her neck at his words. “No, no don’t give me that face. You’re gonna listen to me and you better get used to it cos I’m gonna tell you every single fuckin’ day, aint I? You, Ava Hirschman, are the most beautiful creature what God ever created to walk on this earth. Both with and without your clothes on.”

Alfie winked when Ava slapped his arm playfully, before leaning up to kiss him again. Very slowly, Alfie let her sink back into the pillow; his mouth never leaving hers as his hands began to wander the length of her body. He kissed her neck, nibbling the skin there and wanting desperately to mark her so everyone knew she belonged to him. But he would never do that to her. He wouldn’t allow her to be shamed like that in front of every one they knew. Besides, if Mrs Ziesmann caught sight of it, she’d tan Alfie’s backside.

He kissed his way down her chest and in between her soft, full breasts. He put his ear against her goose pimpled skin and could feel her heart beating wildly. Kissing her there first, he moved to take one of her nipples into his mouth and groaned happily when he heard her moan. His tongue swirled around the hardened peak, while a hand crept down her stomach and in between her legs to stroke at her core.

“Ssh,” he soothed, his mouth moving to her other breast to give it the same attention. He brushed against her centre slowly and gently, stroking his finger along her soaking wet slit.

“Alfie,” Ava breathed, her head thrown back as she tried to comprehend these entirely new sensations coursing through her.

“I know, love,” Alfie smirked. “I know what you need, alright? Just gotta trust me, yeah?”

She nodded, barely and Alfie took that as his cue. Kissing his way down her stomach, he paused when he reached her core, glancing up to see her clutching at the sheets in something akin to both nerves and desperation.

Parting her lips with his hands, Alfie ran his tongue along the entire length of her, humming against her when her legs tightened involuntarily around his head. His tongue flicked against her clit and she gasped, and began to writhe and moan as he sucked and licked at the nub. His tongue and mouth worked her as his fingers eased in and out of her in a rhythm that was sending her crazy. He felt her grabbing at his hair, tugging as her body neared its release. Her entire body tightened momentarily and then he felt her spasm around his fingers as his tongue continued to lick at her clit, drawing out the last of her orgasm.

“You alright?” he murmured, climbing back up the bed. He stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her so deeply and tenderly.

Ava could taste herself on him and she thought she should have been disgusted but she wasn’t. Far from it. She felt light and more relaxed than she ever had in her life. She stroked Alfie’s face, his beard which was wet with her, and marvelled at him.

“That was…” she didn’t know how to describe it.

“I know, love,” Alfie grinned, kissing her again, before pulling her into his arms.

He pulled the covers up over them, blocking out the cold air that had suddenly made its presence noticed, and nestled himself behind Ava; kissing her temple. Ava smiled. Alfie and his arms around her were so warm and safe. She wanted to stay like this forever.

“Alfie,” she whispered, breaking the silence as they lay in the darkness.

“Hmm?”

“Do you not want…er, I mean are we not gonna…?”

“No,” Alfie said without force or malice. And truly he felt none. Alfie Solomons knew he was somewhat selfish. Especially when it came to women. He gave them what they wanted but only because it was the polite thing to do, and also because he wanted to get what _he_ wanted as well. The thought of bringing a woman that release without getting anything himself seemed preposterous. But the thing was, with Ava he wanted it to be different. He didn’t want to be selfish. He wanted to treat her right. Alfie knew without a single doubt in his mind that this woman had captured his heart and soul forever, and when he claimed her bodily with his own, it would be when they were man and wife and not a moment sooner. “Tonight was about you and nothin’ else, love, yeah? We’ve got our whole lives for that, aint we?”

“We have?” she asked in an almost teasing tone.

“Yep,” she felt Alfie smiled against her. “You aint getting’ rid of me now, treacle.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ava stretched and yawned, rolling over expecting to see Alfie asleep beside her but he was gone. The spot where he had lay was cold but she could smell the scent of his sweet pipe tobacco and the faint odour of rum that lingered on him always. Her eyes caught sight of the bedside clock and she sat up with a start. Yanking on her nightgown, she ran straight for her grandmother’s room, fear bubbling in her chest when she noticed her bed was empty. She tore down the stairs shouting for her at the top her lungs. She tripped near the bottom and the only thing that stopped her from breaking her neck was a firm hand steadying her.

“What the bloody hell are you doin’ tearin’ around like a mad head and screamin’ like a banshee?” Alfie frowned.

“_Babushka’s_ gone,” Ava spluttered.

“What you talkin’ about, you daft mare?” Alfie tutted. “She’s in here eatin’ her breakfast, aint she?”

“Oh,” Ava didn’t know exactly what to say. “What time did she get up?”

“Couple of hours ago. You was dead to the world so I left you to have a rest. We’ve been havin’ a right good time. She weren’t too hungry at first and she needed a bit of help in the bathroom- don’t worry I didn’t look or anythin’ untoward like that- so we read a bit together. She’s got some right interestin’ books, but I didn’t realise how rusty I was at readin’ the old Russian. Was good to get some practice in,” Alfie jabbered mindlessly. “So, anyway, she’s eatin’ her jam on toast and listenin’ to the radio. Why don’t you go up and get yourself dressed and I’ll make you somethin’, yeah?”

Ava swallowed and threw her arms around him. How was it that Alfie Solomons had the ability to bring her to tears over and over again with his thoughtfulness?

“What’s that for?” he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, smirking at how endearing she looked with it all sticking up like a halo around her head.

“Just for being you,” she shrugged, smiling up at him adoringly.

Smiling back, Alfie pulled her close and nuzzle his nose against her own before pecking her quickly on the lips. Ava kissed him back, not wanting it to end. Alfie hummed against her mouth and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as their tongues melded together. A clatter of a plate from the kitchen broke was what eventually broke them apart.

“Go on,” Alfie told Ava. “I’ll go and sort her out. You go and get yourself ready, love.”

As Ava turned to head back up the stairs, Alfie gave her a quick pat on the bum before disappearing into the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“_Morning babushka,”_ Ava smiled, sitting down at the table.

Her grandmother looked at her and blinked; the toast in her hand pausing before it reached her mouth. She frowned as she started at Ava who sat down and started buttering her own toast.

“_Hello dear,”_ the old woman smiled finally taking a bite, jam slurping down her chin.

“_You’re making a right mess, love,”_ Alfie chortled, wiping her chin with a napkin. _“We’re going to have to get you a bib.”_

Yana chuckled, continuing to munch away happily. She turned to look at Ava and for a moment there was some sort of recollection in her eyes but it disappeared almost as soon as it arrived.

_“Do you know this girl?”_ Yana asked Alfie.

_“That’s Ava,” _he smiled. _“She’s your grand-daughter.”_

_“Oh,” _Yana blinked. _“It’s very nice to meet you, dear.”_

“Well that went better than usual,” Ava commented as her grandmother scooped six sugar cubes into her black tea. Alfie’s eyes widened but Ava just shrugged. The doctor had once told her that for some reason when older people’s minds became afflicted, it could affect all all of their senses. It was common for them to crave sweet things over anything else. It also affected how they viewed the world around them. Ava vividly remembered one occasion not long after she had first arrived in London when she took her grandmother to the butcher’s. One look at the big grey mat on the floor and her grandmother had frozen still and begged for Ava not to let her fall down the great big hole in the ground. She had become so distressed that the butcher had helped Ava get the old woman home before fetching the doctor. The doctor had explained this was a common phenomenon and it was only certain colours that they struggled to perceive as reality. No one knew how or why it happened but since then Ava had been wary about taking her out.

“Oh yeah?”

“Usually she either starts screaming that I’m an intruder- luckily the neighbours are used to it and don’t try and break the door down anymore- or she sometimes thinks I’m her mother, and will throw the most terrific tantrums over not wanting to eat her breakfast or get dressed.”

“Does she never recognise you as you?” Alfie asked.

“No,” Ava shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. There had been a time when her grandmother had recognised her, even just for a few minutes, but now she may as well have been a stranger. “Sometimes she looks at me and I think she almost knows but she just can’t quite bring it to the surface.”

Alfie took Ava’s hand and kissed it, having no words of comfort to offer. Ava gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

“I’m just glad my mum doesn’t have to see her like this,” she said. “I think it would break her heart.”

“Will she not visit often?”

“Not really,” Ava shook her head. “She doesn’t really like coming back to London if she can help it. And she’s got my sisters kids to help look after so it would be difficult. She said her and Dad would try to visit for Hanukkah but I’m not holding my breath.”

Alfie couldn’t help but think it was slightly selfish that Ava’s family had all but abandoned her to care for her grandmother alone. It seemed that she could read Alfie like a book because she patted his hand and smirked.

“Trust me Alf, I’m not sad about,” she assured him. “If anything, I’m enjoying the peace. _Babushka_ is a doddle compared to my nephews and nieces. Besides, if my mum was here, there was no way she would be letting me spend any time with you unchaperoned.”

“Can’t say I’m certain I believe you, but if you being without your family means we get to repeat last night then I aint complainin’.”

“Who says there will be any repeat of last night with or without my family around?” Ava asked coyly, a blush creeping up her neck and stomach leapt excitedly remembering it.

“Who says there won’t?” Alfie winked, leaning forward to kiss her quickly before her grandmother saw.

“Don’t you have to get to the bakery soon?” Ava changed the subject quickly to cover up her desire tainted with embarrassment.

“I do actually,” Alfie looked at his pocket watch, letting the subject drop. For now. “Got a big order comin’ in today and can’t trust Ollie not to balls it up.”

“Maybe if you gave him a little more credit he would surprise you,” Ava suggested.

“Yeah, definitely not,” Alfie snorted, downing the last of his sweetened tea before standing up. “Better get home and get changed. Think poor Ollie would get a shock if I took off me coat and had nothing on underneath, eh?”

“Your shirt,” Ava gasped suddenly. “I’m so sorry.”

“I aint,” Alfie winked, walking around the table to the old woman who was still munching away happily. “_Yana, love, I’m off to work now. You gonna behave while I’m gone, yeah? And if this one here gives you any trouble, you tell me, alright?”_

Yana chuckled and patted Alfie’s cheek fondly. Today she didn’t see her husband when she looked at the bear of a man in her kitchen. Instead, she just saw a kind stranger who had fed her and read to her. In many ways, the old woman behaved like a child. She trusted someone who was kind to her until she had a reason to feel differently.

Ava walked Alfie to the front door, lamenting the fact that some of her nosier neighbours would see him leaving and definitely have something to say.

“Fuck ‘em,” Alfie rolled his eyes. “Anyway if they say anythin’, just tell them to come my way and I’ll put them straight, alright? Now come ‘ere and give me a kiss before I go.”

Standing on her tiptoes, Ava kissed him quickly.

“A proper one,” Alfie pretended to shake his head in disappointment. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her good and thoroughly, only parting from her when he heard Ishmael beep the car horn outside. “Well if the neighbours weren’t lookin’ before, they will be now, eh?”

“Get out,” Ava tutted, grinning.

“Alright, alright, I know when I’m no longer wanted. I don’t know. You give your woman the time of her life and the next mornin’ she boots you out onto the street like a dirty little secret.”

“Alfie, keep your voice down!” Ava hissed.

“Fuckin’ love that colour on you, don’t I?” Alfie grinned at the blush that spread across her face and neck. “I’ll be round later, ok? Maybe you can save me some dinner.”

“I’ll think about,” Ava teased.

“Cheeky bugger. Oh, and you aint forgotten that Leia is comin’ round this mornin’?” Alfie reminded her. “Try to give her a chance before you give her the boot too, yeah?”

“Hmm, does that mean you’ll give Ollie a chance not to cock up today’s big order?”

“Well played, Hirschman,” Alfie conceded, holding out his hand. “It’s a deal.”

Ava took his hand, shaking it firmly before Alfie shuffled down the garden path, whistling a little tune. As he drove off with a little wave, she realised she was already counting down the hours until she could see him again.

How was it that someone she had only met a few weeks ago could consume her thoughts constantly? How was it that he could have left only seconds ago yet she missed him unbearably already?

Luckily, Ava didn’t have the time to miss Alfie too much. Her grandmother decided first of all that she wanted to polish all of the cutlery. The problem was that she was insistent they clean them with toothpaste, and when her grand-daughter tried to dissuade her, she got rather angry and began to scream and shout.

It was above the cries of _‘she’s trying to hurt me’_ and other such nonsense, that Ava heard the doorbell. Frazzled and red faced, she smiled at Leia who didn’t even bat an eyelid.

“Sorry,” Ava apologised, ushering her inside. “She’s a little bit upset.”

“Not to worry,” Leia smiled warmly. “Is she in there?”

It turned out that Ava really didn’t have a need to worry. It was clear from within a minute or two that Leia knew exactly what she was doing. She was warm and managed to convince Yana that dish soap might be better, while making it look like it was Yana’s own idea. Ava thought she was patient with her grandmother, but Leia took it to a whole other level. She just had a way about her that put everyone at ease. Not only that, she was witty and very likeable. She chattered to Ava happily about her family and life while ensuring that Yana felt involved in the conversation, even though she would lose what they were saying after a few minutes and try to find something else to distract herself.

“_Do you like dominoes?”_ Leia had asked, never once getting annoyed when she had to explain what they were doing for the seventh, eighth, ninth time.

“Leia? Might you excuse me for just a moment while I run out to use the telephone?” Ava asked, feeling comfortable leaving her grandmother in this woman’s care.

“Of course,” Leia smiled. “I think I’m about to get thrashed at this again anyway and I’d prefer to not have an audience.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alfie was reading over some documents, waiting for Ollie to return from the bank, when the phone rang. Thinking it was his naff excuse for an assistant, he sighed.

“What?” he growled.

“Alfie?”

“Ava,” his face softened immediately. “Everythin’ alright, love?”

“Yeah,” he heard her smile. “Leia’s here. I think her and _babushka_ are going to get along just fine.”

“Glad to hear it,” he answered. “And what about you? Do you like her?”

“She seems lovely. More than lovely actually. I think it will be nice to have a friend of sorts as well.”

“Well that’s good, innit?” Alfie scratched his beard. “Not that I aint happy you phoned, love, but I’m just in the middle of somethin’ important. Did you need somethin’?”

“No,” she said. “I just wanted to say thank you. Again. For everything.”

“You’re more than welcome, treacle,” Alfie smiled. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Dinner is at six. Don’t be late.”

“Yes bossy boots,” he chuckled. “See you at six, alright?”

“Bye Alf.”

“Bye love.”

Alfie put the phone, letting his hand linger on top of it momentarily, as though it was sending that touch to Ava. When Ollie burst in through the door clutching a little velvet bag, Alfie stood up and snatched it from him.

“Took your fuckin’ time, didn’t ya? Well go on then, piss off,” Alfie glared at him. “And stop gawping at me like that, eh? I’ll give you somethin’ to gawp at.”

“I, uh, sorry,” Ollie stammered, eyeing the bag. He had no clue what was in it. All Ollie knew was that Alfie had phoned up the bank to inform them that he would be sent to retrieve something from one of the storage vaults that housed valuable items belonging to Alfie. Things that he didn’t trust being left in his safe at home. The man at the bank had taken the handwritten and signed letter from Alfie before handing the bag over the Ollie. But apparently the messenger still wasn’t to find out what he had delivered.

“Ollie, fuck off before I boot you out of ‘ere myself,” Alfie warned him with a scowl. “And make sure you shut that fuckin’ door behind ya. Were you born in a bloody barn, mate?”

The second that the door was shut, Alfie opened the bag and pulled out the tiny item it contained.

The gold ring with an emerald teardrop cut stone lay on the palm of his hand and flooded him with memories. No matter how poor they had been growing up, his mother had refused to part with it. It was more than just a piece of jewellery; it was more even than just treasured memories. It had belonged to Alfie’s great great grandmother and passed down over the years until it had reached his mother. She had worn that ring on her finger all the through the streets of Russia, when she was hunted like an animal. She had worn that ring as she trekked and travelled throughout Europe with only the clothes on her back to reach her new life in England. That ring was a symbol of many things; it was love, hope and salvation all in one. That was why it had never been sold.

And on his mother’s deathbed, Alfie had promised her that he would take the ring and give it to someone special. His sister and brother were already married, and Raisa Solomons had never worried about them the way she worried about her Alfred. Which was why she had wanted him to have the ring. She wanted it to give him comfort the way it had her so many times throughout her life.

It’s funny, Alfie thought to himself. As soon as his mother had died, he had gathered her things-meagre though they were- and stored them in a vault at the bank. He needed them away from his own house, but he needed them somewhere safe. Somewhere impenetrable. He hadn’t been able to bare looking at them. They brought him no comfort; only anguish and despair.

But now as he watched the way the stone caught his desk lamp’s light and glimmered, he was reminded of his mother’s smile and the way her eyes twinkled just like that ring. Her soul was now nestled somewhere inside that emerald, along with those of the other strong women who had worn it before her.

Alfie hoped that his mother would be happy with the woman he chose to continue that line.

He hoped it with all of his might.

Placing the ring back into the bag, he tucked it away safely in his drawer. Turning back to the document on the desk, his mind kept going back to one thing. One person actually. When the time was right, he hoped Ava would accept the ring, and with it a life with him. 


	7. Chapter Seven

_Three weeks later_

Ava had just put her grandmother to bed when the lock of the front door turned with a click. She smiled to herself when she heard Alfie whistling quietly and she tried not to think about how domestic their routine had become. Kissing her grandmother’s cheek and whispering goodnight, Ava tiptoed quietly down the stairs just in time to see Alfie hanging his coat on the coat stand.

“Hello,” she smiled, standing two steps up from the bottom, where she was almost at the same height as Alfie.

“It might just be my eyes but I think you’re lookin’ even more radiant than usual tonight, love,” Alfie grinned, his hat going on top of his coat.

“Shut up,” Ava rolled her eyes at his flattery.

“Make me,” Alfie smirked, pulling her close so he could kiss her. “Mm, now as much as I wanna do this all night, my head thinks my throat’s been cut, so are you gonna feed me, yeah?”

Smirking, Ava followed Alfie into the kitchen where a plate of pie and mash was staying warm in the oven for him. Alfie took his usual seat at the table while Ava dished up his dinner, warning him that the plate was hot as she set it down before him.

“Lovely this,” Alfie complimented shovelling it into his mouth.

“Perhaps if you took a moment to actually enjoy it instead of inhaling it, you would appreciate it all the more,” Ava raised an eyebrow, sitting down opposite him. “How was your day?”

“Well it was alright you know,” Alfie started. “Until-“

“-Until fuckin’ Ollie fucked up that fuckin’ Mathers order and I had the mad bastard screamin’ down the phone at me?” Ava interrupted, mimicking Alfie perfectly.

“Gettin’ good at that, aint ya?” Alfie grinned. “But you missed out the part where Ollie knocked over a crate of rum as it was getting loaded. One of the bottles inside smashed and leaked all over the floor, right where one of the lads decided to throw his finished cigarette. Nearly fuckin’ burned the whole bakery down.”

“Poor Ollie,” she frowned.

“Poor Ollie?” Alfie asked incredulously. “You takin’ the piss? It’s me what nearly lost their entire business cos of that muppet.”

“I know that,” Ava muttered. “But I feel sorry for Ollie because he tries so hard to get it right and ends up making a hash of everything. That’s got to dent his confidence somewhat.”

“Dunno about dentin’ his confidence; I’ll dent his fuckin’ head if he don’t pull himself together.”

“You don’t mean that. You’d be lost without Ollie really and you know it.”

Alfie chose not to pass comment and instead allowed his disbelieving look to speak for him. He ate in comfortable silence, Ava humming a gentle tune while she began darning one of her grandmother’s underskirts. She could see Alfie’s disapproving frown as he watched her, knowing that it was taking all of his strength not to tell her he could easily just buy her a new one, and she smiled at him sweetly.

When his dinner was finished, he washed up a little and made sure the front and back doors were locked before they went up to bed. Ava didn’t know how exactly it had happened, but Alfie stayed almost every night now, making sure to leave in the early hours of the morning before the neighbours went about their day. Well, apart from the three nights each week when Leia slept over to keep an eye on Yana. But the other four nights were spent with Alfie, and she found herself craving his presence constantly. 

There was one thing that confused Ava about this little scenario they had going on though. Almost every night that he stayed, Alfie made sure to give her a repeat of the first night he had slept over, but that was as far as it ever went. He worshipped her body as though she were a deity and he was praying at her altar, but then once she’d found her release multiple times, he would tuck her up against his chest and fall asleep with his arms around her.

Only a few days before, she had asked him about this; trying to ignore the way her face turned bright red with embarrassment at discussing such a thing. Alfie had just grinned and said that that time would come one day when he was worthy enough of her. The look on his face had prevented her from trying argue the point or ask for an explanation.

“I never asked you how your day was,” Alfie commented, watching Ava unbraiding her hair at the mirror.

“It was alright,” she shrugged. “I managed to get in the attic and clear out some of the stuff in there while _babushka_ was at the day centre.

“Well as lovely as that is,” Alfie said pulling back the quilt as Ava climbed into bed beside him. “The whole point of her going to that day centre is for you to rest, aint it?”

“Alfie, I can’t spend five days a week just sitting and doing nothing.”

“Well, join a sewing group or summit, yeah?” Alfie suggested. “Or go and see Ollie’s wife and the nippers. Christ knows Miriam is always looking for a grown up to chat to. Then again, with all her sprogs you’ll end up doin’ more work than you do at home.”

“I don’t mind doing stuff,” Ava smiled. “Sitting peacefully is nice for about five minutes, but do you have any idea how delightful it is to clean the kitchen without stopping _babushka_ from drinking the bleach or washing up the dishes with toothpaste?”

“Fair play,” Alfie shrugged, rolling over so he was on top of her, his beard nuzzling at her neck making her squeal.

“Alfie,” she giggled, as his teeth nipped at her earlobe.

“What?” he fixed her with an innocent look.

“You know what,” she smirked.

“Not my fault you’re so fuckin’ delectable, is it?” he kissed her nose. “You had your fun today cleanin’ at the attic, now let me have mine, yeah?”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ava opened her eyes and stretched. She frowned when she heard someone banging on the door and gasped when she saw the time on her bedside clock.

“Alfie!” she hissed, smacking his arm trying to rouse him from his slumber. “Alfie, get up, it’s nine in the morning.”

“What?” Alfie croaked, his voice gravelly from sleep. “What you talkin’ about?”

“_Babushka_ must have slept in,” Ava was yanking on her clothes, ripping the quilt back from Alfie to force him out of bed. “That’s Leia knocking at the door and she can’t see you.”

“Why the fuck not?” Alfie frowned, groaning as he swung his legs out of bed, shivering as the frigid air hit his bare body.

“Because she can’t know you stayed here the night,” Ava was in a flap, quickly braiding her hair and shouting out of the bedroom window to Leia who was waiting at the front door. “I’m coming!”

“Yeah, you were sayin’ that last night too,” Alfie grinned when Ava glared at him. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. “I love when you blush, you sweet girl.”

She melted into him for a split second, unable to resist the feel of him around her but then she quickly untangled herself from his grasp. “Please Alfie,” she murmured. “I don’t want her gossiping about us to everyone.”

“Who says she’s gonna?”

“Well who says she’s not going to?”

“Alright, you win,” Alfie sighed, pecking her on the lips. “But just so you know, I aint sneakin’ outta here like some sordid secret. You can just tell her I stopped by for breakfast.”

“At nine in the morning?” Ava pursed her lips.

“Yeah, why not,” Alfie shrugged, tucking his shirt into his trousers. “It’s popular in some places to eat breakfast later.”

“Well not anywhere I know it isn’t, and most certainly not in bloody Camden.”

“Trust me, love,” Alfie put his hands on her shoulders. “She won’t even bat an eyelid. Now go and let the poor girl in and I’ll start breakfast.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So you and Mr Solomons,” Leia grinned.

It was mid-afternoon. Yana had gone for a sleep after going to the day centre and Ava was preparing dinner.

“What about us?”

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Leia chuckled. “It’s obvious to see that you’re smitten with him, and after the way he was looking at you this morning over breakfast, I’d say the feeling’s mutual. Not that anyone could blame you; he’s rather easy on the eyes isn’t he?”

Ava didn’t say anything. She just continued chopping the onions and pretending she didn’t know what Leia meant. But she couldn’t help the tiny spark of jealousy that shot through her at the idea of Leia finding Alfie attractive.

“He didn’t stay the night if that’s what you’re insinuating,” Ava said before she could stop herself. Silently she grimaced knowing she had basically just given the game away without meaning to. “He just came for a late breakfast. It’s very popular in some places, you know.”

“I wasn’t suggesting anything of the sort,” Leia answered, although the narrowing of her friendly yet shrewd eyes told a different story. “I was merely commenting that it’s nice to see him looking so happy. I’m not the only one who has noticed. People have been talking about how it’s high time Mr Solomons found himself someone lovely like you after some of the rather questionable women he’s been seen with over the last few years.”

“What sort of questionable women?” Ava frowned.

“Oh, I shouldn’t really say,” Leia pulled a face. “It’s not my place.”

“Please,” Ava put a hand on Leia’s arm. “I should like to know.”

Leia pursed her lips for a moment and then sighed, finally worn down.

“Very well, but I’d prefer it if you didn’t tell Mr Solomons what I’m about to say,” she said. “I’m sure you know that he can be a little…well… I shouldn’t like to get on his wrong side.”

“Anything you say to me will go no further then these four walls, I swear it,” Ava promised.

“Thank you,” Leia smiled sincerely. “I’m not really sure of how to say it, so I’ll just come right out with it, but it’s rather well known that Mr Solomons is fond of ladies whose services require payment.”

“Whores?”

“Er yes. And he’s rather fond of the less reputable establishments. And that’s not all,” Leia continued. “There’s been a fair few fathers he’s had to pay off because he’s compromised their daughters; many of whom were already betrothed to others. That’s why so many people are somewhat surprised to see him thinking about settling down finally. He’s spent a lot of time making it clear that women are a conquest and nothing more. There’s been many a girl left heartbroken after his honeyed words and sweet gestures have turned into disregard and disgust after he’s gotten his way with them.”

Ava didn’t know what to say. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to place the man Leia was talking about to the one who had held her so sweetly just hours before. She wanted to tell Leia she was wrong and it couldn’t be her Alfie, but what reason did the girl have to lie?

“Are you alright?” Leia asked her in concern.

“Yes,” Ava smiled, biting her lip as it suddenly started to wobble.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Leia looked apologetic. “I shouldn’t have opened my big mouth.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Ava cleared her throat, going back to preparing the dinner. “It’s the onions. They always make my eyes water.”

“If you’re sure?”

“Quite sure,” Ava nodded. “In fact, I was just thinking, why don’t you go on home?”

“But I’m supposed to be sleeping the night, aren’t I?” Leia frowned.

“Yes, but I’m feeling quite well rested and I think that I probably can manage fine with _babushka_ for the night,” Ava informed her. “You’ll still be paid for the night, don’t worry about that, but I think it’s probably best that you go now before she wakes up and she will get confused when you leave again.”

Leia was all but ushered from the house by a frantic Ava, who was trying her damnedest not to cry or break apart like the pathetic wretch she felt like.

She shut the door behind a bemused Leia and immediately broke down into tears. She needed to get a grip. She was crying and for what? All because Alfie had a past and intimate relations with women before she came along? But it was more than that, of course it was. What if she was just another of his conquests? What if the sweet words he spoke to her and lovely gestures he made were just a way to get what he wanted from her? But then in the same breath, she had practically offered it to him on a plate and he had refused it. Was that because she really meant something to him in a way that the others hadn’t? Or was this all part of his plan? To lull her into a false sense of security, only to crush her heart when she least expected it?

And then her thoughts turned to those women who had fallen for Alfie’s charm and then been left broken and shamed. She knew Alfie was underhand, and she knew that he was ruthless in his business dealings. She had witnessed first-hand how he dealt with enemies, but to treat a woman with such disregard seemed low even for him. The whores made her want to be sick, but at least they knew that any relations they had with him were business and nothing else. She supposed she could accept his association with them in the past- as long as it _was_ in the past- because he was a man with needs and she knew he had unlikely remained celibate for the entirety of his adult life. Those other women, however… Just how many lives had Alfie ruined?

She felt sick as all of those thoughts swirled around her brain, whirring like cogs that were speeding faster and faster until she clamped her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to quell them.

Upstairs, she heard her grandmother calling out for her mother and that was enough to pull her out of her temporary madness. But the feeling of dread and despair in her stomach would stay all day and all night long.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Leia’s eyes were on the small house she had just left through the glass of the phone box window. She held the phone to her ear and smiled when she heard the voice on the other end.

“What have you got for me?” the voice asked.

“Good news,” Leia murmured, glancing around nervously in case anyone should suddenly appear and overhear. “Her and Solomons are a thing, just as you suspected.”

“And that’s my good news?” the voice spat. “I’m paying you to do a job, not to fucking tell me things I already know.”

“Of course not,” Leia said hurriedly. “I told her about the whores and the other girls just like you told me to, and she was very upset.”

“Upset enough to doubt Solomons’ word?”

“I think so, but only time will tell.”

“Hmm, well if you want your money, it better be sooner rather than later.”

The phone line went dead and Leia hung up the receiver. She ignored the pang of doubt that hit her and pushed it away.

She didn’t have time for doubt. She had a job to do. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who has been leaving kudos and commenting- it really means such a lot!
> 
> I just want to say that in the next chapter, I promise we'll learn more about Leia and her plan! 
> 
> .....................................

Ava lay in bed listening to the dawn chorus of the blackbirds outside, thinking how simple their lives were. They ate, they flew and they remained blissfully ignorant of the damning complexities of the human species that surrounded them. The winter sun peeked through the window and Ava wondered how it was she hadn’t slept a wink all night. Well, she knew why. It was because her brain had been too busy repeating Leia’s words and trying to make sense of them; something which had been pointless and exhausting.

If Ava was being honest, she wasn’t sure why she was taking the word of someone she barely knew over the man she…well, she barely knew Alfie really, did she? But she felt as though she did. She knew how he made her feel and how he treated her and grandmother. Surely all of that wasn’t just part of an elaborate plan to get into her knickers. It was an awful lot of effort to go to for someone as plain as her. Which again brought her around to the thought she’d had upon speaking to Leia. Ava had given Alfie countless opportunities to be with her in _that_ way and he had refused each one.

Her thoughts turned once again to the whores. Each time she told herself that it didn’t matter, her brain would convince her otherwise. She had no right to be envious of any other women that Alfie had been with, paid for or not, but she couldn’t help herself. She felt as though she should be the only one and that she wanted the claw the eyes out of any woman who had ever even looked upon her Alfie. And she couldn’t let go of the niggling doubt that the reason he didn’t want to sleep with her in _that_ way because he was paying for it elsewhere. But then if that was the case, what was he bothering with her for?

And the final thing spinning around her crazed mind was the thought of those other girls whose fathers had supposedly had to pay Alfie off. She didn’t know why, but something about that didn’t sit right with her. She just couldn’t imagine Alfie doing that. She knew that he respected women; his mother had raised him that way, and she just couldn’t see him taking the innocence of a girl all because he could and then casting her aside like a piece of rubbish. Or was it just that she didn’t want to believe he could do that? And why would Leia lie about such a thing? What could she possibly have to gain from doing that? The girl herself had already said she was scared of Alfie, and Ava didn’t understand why Leia would purposely lie about someone she was scared of.

“_Help,” _her grandmother called from her bedroom. “_Help me, they’re keeping me locked up here and I need to get home.”_

With a sigh, Ava swung out of bed, rubbing her tired eyes as her grandmother continued to shout about her supposed captivity. Great, today was going to be a wonderful day. Ava really didn’t have the patience for her grandmother today. She felt guilty as soon as she thought that to herself, but it was the truth. It didn’t mean that she didn’t love her grandmother dearly, because she really did. But she was only human after all, and today she was a human with far too much on her mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Following Alfie’s advice, Ava left her grandmother at the day centre with Leia and decided to pay Miriam and the children a visit.

“Sorry you’ve walked into a madhouse,” Miriam apologised as Ava meandered through the wooden train track that ran the length of the downstairs hallway and all the way through the parlour and into the kitchen. “Joshua’s been trying to keep the other two entertained for me while I get my chores done, but Caleb is going through a biting phase. The other two never did it but my mum said me and all my sisters did, so he must have got that one from me. And then the baby is lying in the most awkward position so every time I move I feel like someone’s stabbing me in the back.”

“I don’t know how you do it, Miriam,” Ava said honestly, hanging her coat over the back of the sofa. “I’m exhausted just thinking about it.”

“I don’t know how I do it either,” Miriam admitted with a wry smile, her hand resting on her protruding bump with an affectionate smile. “I’ve told Ollie this is the last one though. Four is enough. My body can’t take it and neither can our bank account.”

“Ollie always wanted lots of kids,” Ava said. “He used to say he wanted ten then he would have a football team.”

“Well he’ll have to find another wife to have the other six for him, won’t he?” Miriam grinned. “Do you want a cuppa?”

“I’ll do it,” Ava offered. “Why don’t you put your feet up for half an hour?”

“You’re an angel,” Miriam smiled, swinging her legs up onto the couch with a relaxed sigh. “There’s some cake in the tin next to the larder as well if you fancy some.”

Five minutes later, the children we sat happily playing and eating cake while Ava and Miriam watched them with fond smiles.

“I love it when they’re not all fighting,” Miriam commented. “Give it five minutes for them to finish whatever’s in their mouths and then they’ll start again. Honestly, they’re little hooligans for me but the second their Dad walks in the house, their devil horns disappear and out come these shiny halos that make me look like a right liar.”

“That’s all children,” Ava chuckled. “God, my Dad only had to look at me and I knew I was in for it.”

“That’s the thing though,” Miriam shook her head. “Ollie’s soft as anything with them. Never raises his voice and sneaks them biscuits before dinner when he thinks I can’t see. No, what Ollie does is threatens to tell Alfie. They soon behave then. Not that Alfie’s any better. He never gets mad at them; instead he tells them that he won’t buy them any more toys or take them to the travelling fair when it comes. That’s enough of a deterrent. Yet I can shout all day long until I’m blue in the face and it’s like talking to three brick walls.”

Ava smiled to herself. She had seen Alfie at the Purim gathering at Mrs Ziesmann’s and the adoration for the children had been as plain on his face as his beard was. She knew that he loved them as much as they loved him.

“Hopefully he’ll be a little better when you two start popping out nippers of your own,” Miriam smirked.

Ava’s face fell and she looked down at her tea cup, wondering if she would find the answers to every question she had in the sandy coloured tea.

“What’s wrong?” Miriam asked with a concerned frown.

“Oh, nothing.”

“That was a lie if ever I heard one,” Miriam raised an eyebrow. “Listen, I know you don’t know me as well as Ollie, but I would really like to be your friend, Ava. And friends help each other and tell each other things when they need to. And you really look like you could use a friend right now.”

“I could,” Ava admitted with an exhausted sigh. “I just… I don’t even know how where to begin.”

“Usually at the start is a good place,” Miriam smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Ava allowed herself to spill it all out in one long ramble that Miriam listened to with a sympathetic look. Tears were rolling down Ava’s cheeks; mostly of confusion and frustration but she couldn’t stop them.

“You want my honest opinion?” Miriam handed her a tissue and rubbed her back. Ava nodded. “I’ve known Alfie for seven years nearly, and I’ve never seen him go near another woman, let along look at one the way he looks at you. That’s not to say he was a monk before you came along, but I truly believe he would sooner chop off his hand then do something to hurt you. And I think deep down, you believe that too.”

“You’re right,” Ava sniffed. “I just… I don’t know. This whole relationship thing is new to me. I feel all these feelings and they get the better of me.”

“That’s what love will do to you,” Miriam smiled warmly. “Do you want to know something? When Ollie told me you were moving down here, I was livid and jealous.”

“What?” Ava was aghast. “About me?”

“Yes,” Miriam admitted with a grimace. “Ollie’s mum always spoke about you so fondly and I suppose I was jealous that you knew Ollie in a way I didn’t. I had myself all but convinced that he was going to leave me and the kids for you.”

“Ollie would never do that! He loves you far too much, and honestly he’s more like a brother to me than anything. I’m certain he feels the same way about me.”

“You’re right,” Miriam nodded. “But that didn’t mean a thing to me. Those feelings you were talking about just went haywire and I lost all sense of rationality.”

“Is that why you kept making excuses to leave whenever I turned up at Mrs Ziesmann’s for those first few weeks?” Ava smirked as all the pieces clicked into place.

“Guilty,” Miriam admitted as they both burst out laughing. “Do you hate me?”

“Absolutely not,” Ava giggled. “Do you hate me?”

“Now that I know you’re not after my husband, no?” Miriam snorted. “Seriously Ava, about Alfie though. The best thing you can do is talk to him.”

“You’re right,” Ava nodded. “I suppose though I’m scared that I won’t get the answers I want.”

“True,” Miriam conceded. “Or you can say nothing and let it eat you up and possibly ruin something that could make you happy for the rest of your life.”

Before Ava could answer, the front door opened and the children jumped up excitedly.

“Daddy!” Joshua shouted, running for the door. “Uncle Alfie!”

“Uncle Alfie!” Rachel squealed excitedly.

“What are you two doing here?” Miriam asked, getting up from the sofa to greet her husband and his boss.

“We’ve been out,” Alfie answered, grinning as he swung Rachel up into his arms. She giggled in delight as he kissed her nose and then plonked his hat onto her head. “Thought I’d stop by and see my favourite kids.”

“Ava’s here too, Daddy,” Caleb babbled, kissing Ollie’s cheek as he hoisted him up for a cuddle.

“She is?” Alfie looked at Miriam, unable to hide the delight in his face.

“Yeah, she’s in the living room,” Miriam nodded.

“Come on, Uncle Alfie,” Rachel ordered. “I’ll show you my train track.”

“It’s my train track,” Joshua interrupted curtly.

“No, it’s mine,” Caleb scowled.

Miriam sighed as the children began bickering amongst themselves while she, Alfie and Ollie navigated the train track death trap littered throughout the house.

“Alright, that’s quite enough of that,” Ollie said as firmly as he could. “Anymore arguing and Uncle Alfie will make sure never to buy you anything else ever again, and he’ll even take the train track away.”

Miriam cast Ava a knowing smirk which she tried to return, but her gaze fell upon Alfie and she felt her heart begin to pound with both nerves and excitement. Alfie smiled and his hands around Rachel’s small body twitched with the effort it took not to reach out for Ava.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Ava nodded.

“She’s not, Uncle Alfie,” Rachel tilted the too big hat up to peer at him. “She was crying before you came.”

“She was?” Alfie frowned.

“Yeah,” Rachel nodded, her little face serious. “She was crying cos she gots lots of feelings for you but she’s worried about the other ladies you paid, and then Mummy told Ava she didn’t like her cos she’s friends with my Daddy.”

“Rachel!” Miriam gasped.

“What?” Rachel asked. “Ava was sad because she loves Uncle Alfie, Mummy.”

“Yes, but that was a grown up conversation and you shouldn’t be listening,” Miriam told her, casting Ava an apologetic look.

“I can’t help it if my ears heard it because you were in the same room as me,” Rachel replied, and even Ava couldn’t help but grin at her logic.

“Right well I reckon I need to talk to Ava, don’t I?” Alfie spoke. “Because if I’ve made her sad, I need to fix it, yeah?”

“You could draw her a picture,” Rachel suggested. “When I broke Caleb’s toy car, I made him a picture to say sorry. Do you want a picture, Ava? I’ll help Alfie draw one cos I’m really good at drawing.”

“That’s a lovely idea,” Ava smiled, refusing to meet Alfie’s curious eyes. “But I really think I’d better be going home actually. _Babushka_ will be back in a couple of hours and I’ve not done any of my housework yet.”

“I’ll take you,” Alfie offered.

“No, I’ll walk,” Ava shook her head.

“Nonsense,” Alfie frowned. “Ishmael’s probably bored sittin’ out there anyway, so give the lad summit to do, yeah?”

“It’s really fun, Ava,” Caleb grinned. “If you ask nicely, Ishmael will even let you beep the horn.”

“It’s true,” Alfie grinned, although she could see hesitance in his face.

“Alright,” Ava sighed, standing up to get her coat.

“Uncle Alfie,” Rachel whispered as she gave him his hat back. “Do you love Ava?”

“Rachel,” Ollie chided.

“Nah, that’s alright, Ollie,” Alfie held a hand up. The childlike curiosity that Ollie’s kids still had was something Alfie loved the most about them. “Yeah, Rachey Roo, I do love her. What do you think about that?”

Rachel chewed her lip as she thought about it for a moment before finally answering.

“Do you still love me?”

“Course I do,” Alfie grinned, kissing her little button nose. “You’re my best girl, aint ya?”

“But if you love Ava then you can’t love me, too,” Rachel’s bottom lip trembled slightly.

“That aint true,” Alfie shook his head. “My heart’s got lotsa space for you both, yeah? Just like your Mum’s heart has enough space for your Dad and you and your brothers, eh?”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart, kiddo.”

“I love you, Uncle Alfie,” Rachel kissed his cheek before leaning to whisper in his ear. “If your pictures or Ishmael’s car horn don’t make Ava happy, then you could tickle her. That always makes me happy when you do that.”

“That’s a good idea, Rach,” he winked, setting her down and wriggling his fingers menacingly. “Now you be good for your Mum or these tickling fingers’ll come and tickle you to death, alright? You ready Ava?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, hugging Miriam goodbye.

“Tell him,” Miriam murmured, patting Ava’s cheek fondly. “You’ll regret it if you don’t. And remember, I’m always here when you need a friend.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The drive back to Ava’s was filled with a rather uncomfortable silence. Neither wanted to speak in front of Ishmael, yet at the same they were both itching to get it out in the open. Alfie all but sprinted up the garden path to unlock the door for Ava, and she had barely closed the door behind her when he tore off his hat and demanded to know what was going on.

“Alfie,” Ava sighed. “Can we just go and sit down. I’ll make us a drink or something?”

“No,” Alfie shook his head. “I don’t want a fuckin’ drink; I want you to tell me what the fuckin’ hell is wrong with ya?”

“Don’t swear at me,” Ava warned him.

“I aint swearin’ at you, I’m swearin’ at the situation. Don’t try and change the fu...the subject, yeah?”

Ava ran a hand through her hair in exasperation and sat down on the bottom step with a thud. Her head was in her hands and her shoulders slumped. She felt Alfie sit down beside her and his hand touched her shoulder gently.

“Ava, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I can’t help you, eh?”

“I’m scared to tell you,” she muttered. “Well, ask you.”

“Love, it’s me,” he lifted her head and forced her to look at him.

“I know, and that’s what scaring me,” she admitted sadly. “What if all of this has been a lie?”

“Right, I’m really bloody lost, love,” Alfie frowned. “You’re gonna have to explain cos I don’t understand.”

“I’ve heard some things… about you,” she began. She decided to leave Leia’s name out of it; she liked the girl and truly believed she only had Ava’s own best interests at heart. Therefore, Ava refused to put her in Alfie’s bad books.

“Love, there’s a lot of things what people say about me,” Alfie said. “Christ, you probably heard most of them before you even met me. So what’s got you all upset now?”

“It’s about… well, about other relationships you’ve had before me.”

“Other relationships?” Alfie scratched his head, genuinely perplexed by the turn in the conversation. “There aint been no other relationships; I told you that.”

“I don’t mean other relationships like that,” she cleared her throat nervously. “I mean like… the thing that comes with a relationship; the intimacy.”

“Sex?” Alfie clarified.

“Yes,” Ava blushed. “I, uh, don’t know how to say it without sounding rude or judgemental, so I suppose I will just have to get it out of the way. I’ve heard things about you having _you know_ with erm ladies for whom it’s their profession.”

“That’s what Rachel meant when she said you were upset about me paying for ladies,” Alfie realised. “Ava, I aint gonna lie to you and pretend that before you come along I didn’t need _that_ from time to time. There’s only so much pleasure a bloke can get from his right hand, you know? Sorry that was rather crude; forget I said that. What I mean to say is that, I’m a man, yeah? And like all men, I needed to get a release somehow, right? I don’t really know how else to say it.”

“And now?” she asked, terrified of the answer. “Do you still need that? Is that why you don’t want to with me? Because you’re still using whor… um, those other girls?”

Alfie shook his head and chuckled. Then guffawed loudly, making Ava look at him like he had completely lost his mind.

“Oh, you’re the sweetest bloody thing, aint ya?” he took her face in his hands. “How is someone in this day and age as pure as you? Ava, do you have any idea how much I wanna be with you like that? You probably don’t, but there is nothin’ on earth I want more. But you deserve the world and I wanna give it to you. I’ve told you that when we do that, it’s when we’ve made our solemn vow to be with each other forever. And trust me, love, that is gonna happen one of these days cos I aint never livin’ the rest of my life without you in it. So get these daft ideas about bloody whores outta your head, yeah? I love you and I would never do anythin’ to shame you or hurt you.”

Ava nodded, feeling a weight lift from her instantly at Alfie’s words. He leaned forward to kiss her but she put her hand against his chest to stop him.

“There’s one more thing,” she said.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Alfie muttered under his breath. “Go on then; spit it out. Let’s get all this crap outta your head in one go, eh?”

“I’ve heard a few things about you having to pay off fathers whose daughters you’ve… well, you know,” she waved her hand in front of her. “Girls that were betrothed to other men.”

Alfie stared at Ava’s incredulously, as if he couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth.

“I’d really like to know who’s been fuckin’ talkin’,” Alfie face turned red, and she could see he was a little angry. At her? At being caught out?

“Just people.”

“Well, what people Ava?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, the lie falling easily from her lips. “I just hear things from time to time when I’m out shopping and such. Please don’t be angry at me.”

“I aint angry at you,” his voice softened immediately. “I just… fuckin’ hell, I just can’t believe people aint got nothin’ better to do then talk shit about me.”

“So it’s not true?” Ava asked hesitantly.

“No,” Alfie exclaimed, stroking his beard in an almost anxious manner; an emotion Ava never thought to acquaint with him. “Right, there was one girl, one time.”

Alfie saw Ava’s face drop and he grabbed her hand quickly.

“No, no,” he said. “Don’t look at me like that; not ‘til you know the story. It was about six years ago, yeah? This girl, I met her in a club one night. I weren’t in there for fun or nothin’ like that. The owner was payin’ me some money what he owed me. It had a been a shit night and I was a few hundred quid short on what I was owed, so I was in a foul mood. This slip of a girl, some rich thing from a wealthy family, tried it on and well, quite simply I weren’t gonna say no. Maybe that makes me a terrible man, but the truth is, I _am_ a man. I couldn’t even tell you her name. All I remember was that she was willin’ and it was over before it even really began. Anyway, a few days later, her old man appears at the bakery kickin’ up a right fuckin’ fuss about how I’ve soiled his daughter and ruined a betrothal that’s been arranged since she was a kid. I mean, how was I supposed to fuckin’ know? But to keep the old bastard off me case, I paid him off and that was the end of that.”

“You swear?”

“On me life,” Alfie promised.

“Ava, you have to believe me,” he implored her. “I’m many fuckin’ things but I’ve got more respect for women than that. You do believe me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Ava nodded. “I believe you, Alfie. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. “Don’t ever be sorry. I want you to talk to me about things what are worryin’ you, especially if they’re to do with me. You can ask me anythin’ and I will always tell you the truth, yeah? But all I ask of you in return is that you don’t listen to idle gossip, eh? You wanna know summit, you come and get it straight from the horse’s mouth. People, especially in a community like this, love to gossip about everythin’, but one person tells a story and then by the time it’s got three streets away, it’s turned into summit completely fanciful, yeah?”

Ava chuckled softly at that. Alfie did have a point. Just last week, Mrs Krause from the haberdashery had cut her hand with a sharp pair of scissors, and by the time Mrs Ziesmann had heard the news, poor Mrs Krause had chopped off her own finger and was in danger of losing her entire hand to gangrene.

She felt bad now that she had doubted Alfie and allowed herself to worry unnecessarily. She should have trusted him and should have spoken to him in the first place. She would never doubt him again. And as for Leia; well Ava knew the girl had only been trying to look out for her, and she couldn’t knock her for that. But next time, perhaps it would be better to take whatever Leia said with a pinch of salt.

“You know, I’ve still got half an hour before I said I’d go back for Ollie,” Alfie winked, wrapping his arms around Ava’s narrow waist and pulling her onto his lap.

“Hmm,” she grinned against his mouth as she kissed him. “And what do you intend to do for those thirty minutes, Mr Solomons?”

“Well a cheese sandwich and piece of that nice sponge cake would be a right treat,” he wriggled his eyebrows and grinned.

“What?” Ava frowned, not expecting that answer at all.

“What did you think?” Alfie smirked, wagging his finger at her in disapproval. “You’re a dirty girl, Ava Hirschman. Fuckin’ filthy you are.”

“Pack it in,” she slapped his hand and tried to turn away from him, but Alfie grabbed her face gently and held it firm, his blue eyes twinkling playfully at hers.

“Call yourself a nice Jewish girl?” he tutted, kissing her deeply and letting his tongue seek out her own. He groaned against her mouth as his hands entwined themselves through her thick locks. “Come on,” he stood up abruptly, yanking her to her feet and leading her up the stairs.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

“Well, I was thinkin’ that instead of the cheese sarnie, I’ll just have you for me lunch, yeah? But I reckon I might still need a bit of that cake afterwards,” he winked. “Now get a move on cos this half an hour’s gonna fly by.”

“You’re the boss though,” Ava bit her lip as they stopped at the top of the stairs and Alfie pushed her against the wall to kiss her again. “You can go back whenever you want.

“That’s right,” Alfie grinned, unfastening Ava’s dress to pool at her feet as he began to kiss his way down her body. “I am the boss; and don’t you fuckin’ forget it.” 


	9. Chapter Nine

Leia Belova was born and raised in London to a mother who had been a whore and a no good father who had buggered off before she was even born. She had clawed her way up from the dregs of society to get an honest job and make an honest living. But there was only so far that being honest got a person like her.

She had first met Oscar Abelson one night when she was out enjoying a rare evening clubbing with the girls from work. She had gotten separated from them and Oscar had been the perfect gentleman; happy to see her home safely and somehow from there a romance of sorts had blossomed. He had wooed her with sweet her words, and for the first time in her life, he had made her feel as though she was more than what she was. He made her feel beautiful; he made her feel like she mattered.

At first, he had kept silent about his connection to Alfie Solomons, but eventually he had divulged that he was Alfie’s half-brother- the bastardly by-product of a dirty affair that left him and his mother with nothing. But he was going to change that. He had been biding his time to find a way to bring down the brother he had never known yet was hideously jealous of. That had been almost two years ago now, and things had changed a lot since then. Gone was the man who had showered her with unyielding affection only to be replaced with someone cold and cruel. But she couldn’t leave. Not when he held something so precious over her.

Leia glanced around Oscar’s small living room. She now lived in a flat a few streets away, but when Oscar summoned her to the two bedroomed house she had once shared with him, she came without question. Nothing had changed since she had lived there only months before; every ornament and picture she had put there remained in place. Even the wooden framed picture of her and Oscar smiling happily lingered on the mantelpiece; and Leia wasn’t sure she even recognised the girl from that sepia image any more. It felt like home but at the same time it never could be. She wondered how she had ever thought this place to be home. Homes were supposed to be places where a person felt safe and happy; two things that she had rarely felt here.

She glanced at the fireplace and recalled the time Oscar had flung her away in a temper and she had fallen, splitting her head open on the corner of the hearth. And there was a faint stain on the carpet near to where her feet were from the evening she hadn’t cooked Oscar’s dinner to his satisfaction. He had flung it on the floor and ordered her to eat it up like the little bitch she was.

The living room door creaked open and Leia held her breath as Oscar stepped through the door. He was tall and slender with blonde hair that he wore slicked back from his face, and despite her fear, Leia couldn’t help but still be taken aback by his handsomeness.

“Leia,” he smiled, looming over her with a smile that was a sickly sweet front for the poisonous monster that lurked beneath. “I trust you know why I asked you here today.”

Leia nodded shakily.

“Good,” Oscar cleared his throat. “You look afraid, my love. I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re not?” she asked warily.

“My dear, how terribly you think of me,” he tutted, reaching for her hand and pulling her up to her feet.

He stroked her face, letting his fingers wander down towards the soft skin of her neck, and for a moment Leia allowed herself to remember kind man she had fallen in love with. Suddenly though, the softness on Oscar’s face hardened at the same time as his fingers gripped her throat so hard that Leia felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“You’re right to think terribly of me,” he grinned ominously. “I gave you one task. Just one little task and you’ve failed me.”

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, clutching at her throat, clawing desperately at his hands.

“You will be,” he sighed in disappointment. “You know what’s at stake here, Leia.”

“I know,” she nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

Oscar smiled. He loved when he could bring her to tears; it satisfied the sadist in him. He let go of her abruptly and flung her to the floor, eyeing her with disdain as one would eye a bug beneath their shoe.

“Always were best suited to being on your knees,” he sneered. “Horrible little whore, just like your mother.”

Leia bit her lip but didn’t reply. It never did any use to anger him further. Instead, she took it as always and tried to convince herself his words didn’t hurt her. And in truth they didn’t. Not as much as the sound that suddenly came from upstairs and tore her heart to pieces.

“Please let me go to him,” she whispered, tears falling now.

Her strong front crumbled into nothing as her heart ached for her young son; the image of his father yet with her gentle and loving personality. The day he had been placed into her eagerly waiting arms, less than five months ago, Leia had never felt anything to equal the love she had instantly felt for him. It had been all encompassing and smothering in the best possible way. She remembered that the tiredness from her long labour had dissipated into nothing as she stared at his tiny face in the bassinet.

“Not until you help me bring down Solomons,” Oscar smirked, as the sound of their small son crying upstairs floated down the staircase and into the small room.

“Please Oscar,” she begged. “Just for a few minutes. I miss him so much and he needs me.”

“He doesn’t need you,” Oscar scoffed. “I have a woman who comes in and feeds him and looks after him while I’m out. She’s awfully happy to help the man whose wife died in childbirth, leaving him to raise his baby son alone.”

Leia closed her eyes in anguish as she listened to her baby crying out from his cot. It had been almost two months since she had been allowed to see him. She wondered how much he had changed and whether he would even remember her.

“You’ve only got yourself to blame, Leia,” Oscar eyed her with mock sympathy.

She knew that. The day she had taken her newborn child and tried to run had been the biggest mistake of her life. Oscar had been one step ahead of her and after getting her back home, he had beaten her; mindful of her face of course. No he never left marks where people would see if he could help it. When she came to from the severe beating, her baby was gone and she was informed that she would never see him again unless she helped Oscar to ruin his brother’s life.

And ruin Alfie’s life she would. It didn’t matter that he had been nothing but kind to her, and neither had Ava for that matter. Her son was everything to her; he was her reason for living and she would do whatever it took to get him back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Uncle Alfie, Uncle Alfie!” Rachel screamed with delight and threw herself into his arms.

“Oof,” he grunted. “You’re gettin’ far too big Rachey Roo. That’ll be cos you’re a whole year older today, eh?”

“I’m a big girl now,” Rachel grinned proudly.

“But you still wet the bed last night and big girls aint supposed to wet the bed,” Joshua appeared with a wry smile.

“Joshy,” Rachel pouted. “Mummy says you can’t tell people that.”

“Mummy can’t hear me,” Joshua smirked.

“No, but I can,” Alfie narrowed his eyes at him. “Be a bit nicer to your sister, yeah? One day when you’re old, if you aint got no wife or kids to look after you, you’ll be needin’ your sister to do it, won’t you? And she’s gonna tell you to do one for all them times you’ve been mean to her, eh? Say sorry now like a good lad, yeah?”

“Sorry Rachel,” Josh mumbled, kicking his foot on the carpet as he refused to meet his sister’s eye.

“I forgive you,” Rachel smiled. “But only because it’s my birthday party and I don’t want no one to be upset on my special day.”

Without another word, Joshua ran off to find one of his friends amongst the crowd of people all crammed into Ollie and Miriam’s humble three bedroomed house. Alfie could see Mrs Ziesmann in the kitchen, barking out orders to a very frustrated looking Miriam and he decided to stick his head in and break up some of the tension. Mrs Ziesmann always liked to have gatherings and parties at her house, but Miriam usually put her foot down when it came to the children’s birthday parties and insisted they have them at home.

“Hello ladies,” Alfie smiled.

His hat and coat had been hung up the second Ollie greeted him at the door, and he had foregone his cane and ominous presence seeing as this was a children’s party and he had no wish to frighten any of them. His hair and beard were freshly trimmed and he had even splashed on some of that stuff that girls apparently adored. He knew Ava would be here at some point, if she wasn’t already, and he wanted to show he’d made an effort for her. Things between them had settled into a nice routine, but Alfie wanted her to know that he wasn’t becoming complacent in their relationship. Alfie grinned to himself at that thought. When had he, Alfie Solomons, become such a soppy bastard?

“Alfred!” Mrs Ziesmann beamed with delight and cupped his face as though he was a child again. “How lovely to see you. And you’re looking so good; I see our Ava’s been feeding you plenty, hmm?”

“You tryin’ to say I’m fat, Mrs Zee,” he pretended to be offended, taking her hands in his own.

“Of course not,” she exclaimed indignantly, slapping his hands away. “I would never think that. Far from it in fact. I just think it’s nice to see you finally with a little meat on your bones.”

“Well Ava is a good cook, to be fair. You alright, Miriam?”

“Oh yeah, fine,” she smiled exhaustedly, pulling a tray of rolls out of the oven.

“Those are a little underdone, don’t you think?” Mrs Ziesmann frowned and peered over at the tray.

“They’re fine,” Miriam snapped.

Alfie bit back a grin, and couldn’t help but feel sorry for Miriam. Mother-in-laws were famous for being hard work and irritating, and Mrs Ziesmann really was all that and more. But she always meant well in her own way, and most of the time she and Miriam had a good relationship.

“Hey Mrs Ziesmann, would you do me the honour of accompanyin’ me into the garden?” Alfie asked sweetly.

“I can’t right now, there’s far too much to do in here,” she shook her head, peering over Miriam’s shoulder as she whipped cream to top the trifle that was half finished on the worktop.

“Nonsense,” Alfie wouldn’t be swayed. “Miriam’s got it all under control, aint ya Miriam?”

Alfie led a grumbling Mrs Ziesmann away and peered back over his shoulder to wink at Miriam, who mouthed her thank you to him.

Ollie’s garden was more of a large backyard really. There wasn’t any grass, but it was littered around the perimeter with potted plants in a variety of colours that Miriam enjoyed looking after. There was a bench against the back wall and that was where Alfie led Mrs Ziesmann to.

“It’s too cold for the children to be out here,” Mrs Ziesmann decided, frowning at Caleb and his cousin from his mother’s side as they ran around playing cowboys, whooping and hollering loudly.

“Course it’s not,” Alfie tutted. “Bit of fresh air is good for the nippers. Cor my mum used to send me out in all sorts of weather and I survived.”

“I wish your mother was here to see you now,” Lena spoke quietly, turning to look at Alfie. “She would be so happy to see you settling down.”

“Who said anythin’ about settlin’ down?”

“Don’t tease me, Alfred Solomons,” Mrs Ziesmann smacked him lightly on the arm. “I’ve seen how happy Ava is and you have the same look. Even now when I’ve mentioned her name, your eyes light up just like my husband’s used to when we met. You love her don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Alfie nodded, not ashamed to admit his feelings yet in the same breath unable to let go of the pang of sadness that it wasn’t his own mother he was having this conversation with. “And I know I aint been the best of people but I will always treat her right. She means the world to me. Which is why I’m intendin’ to give her this soon.”

Mrs Ziesmann’s eyes widened and she immediately recognised the ring that Alfie pulled forth from his waistcoat pocket.

“Oh Alfie,” she gasped, her eyes filling with tears that spilled down her wrinkled cheeks.

“Don’t be gettin’ all emotional on me, Mrs Zee,” Alfie patted her hand and smiling. “I need to ask her yet.”

“I’ll cry all I want and you won’t stop me,” Lena sniffed. “You’re not too old for me to put over my knee and smack if you start being cheeky.”

“Yeah I don’t fancy that,” Alfie smirked. “I remember you smacked my arse with a rollin’ pin once and I couldn’t sit down for fuckin’ days.”

“You were a horror,” Mrs Ziesmann chuckled, handing the ring back with a small smile. “You’re certain this is what you want? Marriage and a family?”

“With Ava? Yes,” he answered without hesitation. “I would give up everythin’ I have to live that life with her. If you’re in any doubt about my seriousness, you should know that just this week I went up north to meet with her parents and ask their permission to marry her.”

“You did?” Mrs Ziesmann was astounded. This was a side of Alfie she had longed to see for years but never thought would emerge.

Alfie nodded. He had spun Ava an elaborate tale about travelling to Birmingham to do some business with an associate of his, but he had actually spent two days getting to know Ava’s parents and family. It hadn’t been easy, but Ollie had thankfully offered to accompany him, and given that he already knew them well it had eased Alfie’s nerves tremendously.

Ava’s family, as it turned out, had heard a great deal about him from Ava herself and they weren’t shy about grilling Alfie until they knew everything they wanted to. It had been a rather pleasant couple of days, rather than the awkward showdown that Alfie had feared and expected. As such, when the time came to ask Ava’s father for his permission to marry her, Abraham Hirschman admitted he had been expecting the question since Alfie’s arrival, and he was more than happy to give his blessing. His only condition was that Alfie always treat his daughter with respect and make sure she was happy. He had smiled warmly when his son in law to be promised him that he would spend every day for the rest of their lives trying to make Ava happy.

“You’ve thought of everything then,” Mrs Ziesmann smiled.

“Probably forgotten summit, knowin’ me,” Alfie grinned. “But I’m gonna ask her and when I do, I’m gonna make sure it makes her feel like the most special girl on the planet.”

“She’s a lucky gi-“

“What are you two doing out here? It’s freezing.”

The two of them looked up as Ava approached, rubbing her arms to keep warm and tried to look as innocent as possible. Her short sleeved navy dress wasn’t suited to being outdoors without a coat on top of it.

“And why do you both look like I’ve caught you doing something you shouldn’t?” she narrowed her eyes at them.

Alfie opened his mouth and for the first time in his life, he found himself at a loss for words. His sharp wit had failed him and he looked like a fish out of water, gasping for breath.

“Oh, it’s no use, Alfie, she’s caught,” Mrs Ziesmann sighed dramatically. “I was trying to persuade Alfred here to donate a few loaves of his special bread to the ladies group I attend on a Wednesday evening.”

“The group with the ladies from the Synagogue?” Ava frowned.

“Yes,” Mrs Ziesmann pretended to look embarrassed. “What can I say? Why should the men have all the fun? But of course if anyone should find out what we really get up to on a Wednesday, there would be uproar. And I should hate for anyone to think terrible of me or the other ladies.”

“My lips are sealed,” Ava’s broke out into a smile. “I say good for you; you deserve to let your hair down and I’m certain Alfie would be happy to help, wouldn’t you, Alf?”

“Yeah course,” Alfie nodded. “I’ll get that sorted for you, Mrs Zee, alright?”

“Super,” the older woman nodded. “Now if you two will excuse me, I’m going to check on Miriam and the quiches. She always ruins the pastry, but she won’t be told she’s doing it wrong.”

They waited for Mrs Ziesmann to disappear back inside the house before Alfie pulled Ava into his arms and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

“I missed you,” he smiled.

“You saw me this morning,” she smiled back, her hands resting lightly against his chest.

“Yeah, well that was hours ago, weren’t it?” Alfie frowned. “Far too fuckin’ long for my likin’.”

“Alfie,” she slapped him and pouted. “You can’t swear like that in front of the kids.”

“Oh they’re all the way over there,” he tutted. “They can’t hear me.”

“You’d best hope not,” she smirked. “You swear more than anyone I’ve ever met, Alfie Solomons. Our first kid’s word will be some sort of expletive, I know it.”

“You think about stuff like that, do you?” he peered down at her with a furrowed brow.

“Sometimes,” she shrugged, looking almost guilty. “It doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“Not one bit,” Alfie smiled, kissing the top of her head. “Not one fuckin’ bit.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so very sorry that this chapter has taken a month or so to get out. I knew exactly what I wanted to write but my brain just decided to shut down every time I tried, so I'm really sorry! x

“Fuckin’ hell Ava, how much are you bringin’, love?” Alfie frowned as she lugged her bag down the stairs. “We’re only goin’ away for two days.”

“Well, you wouldn’t tell me where we were going so I had to pack for every eventuality, didn’t I?” she answered curtly. “Now are you going to help me or just stand there watching?”

“Fuckin’ slave driver, you,” Alfie pretended to pout, reaching out and taking the bag from her. “Jesus woman, you got a dead body in there?”

“No but I might do by the end of the weekend if you don’t stop whingeing,” Ava teased playfully, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching before kissing Alfie on the nose.

“Now, now, there’ll be plenty of time for that, you two,” Leia appeared carrying Yana’s finished lunch tray and chuckling when Ava blushed as red as a tomato.

“I’m just going to say goodbye to _babushka_ then I’ll come out to the car, ok?”

“I might have made it there with this beast of a bag by the time you’re done,” Alfie smirked. “See you later, Leia. Appreciate this, yeah.”

“No problem at all, Mr Solomons,” Leia bobbed into a sort of timid curtsy before heading into the kitchen.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright with her on your own?” Ava followed Leia into the small room, fastening her coat and reaching for her handbag from the kitchen table.

Alfie had sprung this surprise trip on Ava only a few days before, explaining that he had already enlisted Leia to stay with her grandmother all weekend, and that Mrs Ziesmann would pop in as well. They had all decided that Ava deserved a break away, and only Alfie and Mrs Zee knew that this was all part of Alfie’s plan to give Ava the perfect proposal that she would never forget. And one that she would hopefully say yes to as well.

“We’ll be absolutely fine, I promise,” Leia smiled. “I’ve got some nice things planned for us to do and keep her occupied, so all you need to worry about is having a good time.”

Even as Leia said the words though they tasted like ash in her mouth. Each time she saw Alfie and Ava so happy together it reminded Leia just how further away she was from getting her baby boy back. Oscar had been enraged when he found out Alfie and Ava were going away for the weekend, and Leia had been forced to reassure him that she would use the time they were away to snoop around Ava’s home for anything that might prove useful to their plan.

“Ok, well I’m going to go and say goodbye to her before I lose my nerve and decide I can’t leave her,” Ava gave a wobbly smile. “Alfie said he’s left you the number of wherever it is we’re staying next to the phone, so you can call anytime day or night and I’ll answer.”

“Yes, yes,” Leia waved her off. “Now just go and have a lovely time.”

“You’re such a love,” Ava suddenly reached forward and pulled Leia into an unsuspecting embrace. “I’ll be sure to bring you something nice back.”

As Leia watched Ava disappear into the living room to say goodbye to her grandmother, she was filled with guilt. Ava was a lovely person, inside and out, and she was someone Leia would have liked to be friends with. But that could never be, and Leia had to distance herself emotionally so that she could go through with destroying Ava and Alfie’s relationship.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Ava, wake up.”

Ava opened her eyes to find Alfie gently shaking her awake. The sun was high in the sky indicating that it was around midday and Ava wondered how long she had been asleep for.

“Ava, we’re here,” he smiled, brushing his lips against hers. “You slept nearly the whole way, you lazy wench.”

“Sorry,” she grinned impishly. “I always fall asleep on long journeys.”

“Well, I didn’t mind to be honest,” he smirked as she yawned and stretched her arms. “I quite enjoyed the peace and quiet really.”

“You trying to say I talk too much?” Ava pretended to pout.

“Well, you said it love,” Alfie winked.

“So, are you going to tell me where we are now?”

“Margate,” Alfie grinned, reaching for Ava’s hand. “Me mum brought us here a few times when we was kids and I always loved it. Just makes me feel nice, you know. It’s so quiet and calm, and the sounds and the smells of the sea make me feel peaceful. One day when I’m old and grey, I wanna retire here and live out the rest of my days.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, lifting Ava’s hand and kissing it. “And I brought you here because this place is special to me and so are you.”

“You’re such a softie, aren’t you?” Ava smiled leaning forward to brush her lips against Alfie’s.

“Hmm,” Alfie murmured, pulling her onto his lap and running his hands through her hair.

He deepened the kiss and growled when Ava’s centre ground against his hardening cock. Their tongues fought each other for dominance and Alfie’s hands moved down to hold on to Ava’s waist. When his thumb brushed over one of her nipples, she groaned. Alfie could feel how wet she was even through their clothes and he realised they were going to have to stop before this got too far. Pulling away from the kiss, he brushed his lips against Ava’s nose and smiled, rubbing her hip with his hand.

“I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you, too,” Ava smiled, touching his cheek fondly. “Thank you for bringing me away. This place looks beautiful.”

“That’s why I bought it, didn’t I?” Alfie brushed his nose against hers. “Bought it a few years back because I loved it so much and apart from Cyril here, you’re the only other person what I’ve ever brought here.”

Cyril, upon hearing his name, jumped in between them from the back seat and began to lick Ava’s face excitedly while his wagging tail hit Alfie in the arm.

“Right, why don’t you get the mutt inside and I’ll grab the bags?” Alfie suggested, digging a brass key out of his pocket and giving it to her.

“Come on Cyril,” Ava stepped out of the car and bent down to scratch Cyril’s back. “Come on then, gorgeous boy. Shall we go inside?”

The cottage was beautiful. Nestled behind golden sand hills topped with lush green grass, the cottage had a beautiful view of the beach. It was the sort of place that one could hide away from prying eyes and feel completely alone yet comforted at the same time.

It was obvious that Cyril had been here many times before because the second the door was open, he headed straight into the kitchen where there was food and water waiting for him. Everything was decorated so beautifully. Alfie’s home back in Camden was lavish yet lacking in anything that really spoke of Alfie’s character. Ava always imagined that he had just kept the house however it was when he acquired it, never really bothering to add his own touches to the place. But the cottage spoke of Alfie everywhere she looked; from ornaments to rows upon rows of books. It was quirky and nothing quite matched, yet at the same time it all went together perfectly.

“There’s a woman what looks after the place; cleaning and what not,” Alfie appeared. “I told her we was coming so she’s got some food in and that. Always makes sure there’s somethin’ waitin’ for Cyril when we get here as well. Spoils him rotten, she does.”

“Who can blame her?” Ava smiled as Cyril scoffed up his food like he had never eaten before. “So, are you going to show me around then?”

“Of course, milady,” Alfie winked, holding out his arm. “Follow me.”

The cottage was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. The kitchen had doors that opened out into a sweet little garden area with a table and chairs. The living room was large but cosy with a roaring fireplace for the winter months and a lovely little conservatory at one end to enjoy the beautiful skies from the comfort of the house.

Upstairs, Alfie showed Ava around the three spare bedrooms, two of which came with their own bathroom, and finally he showed her his room which had a balcony overlooking the sea.

“So I’m the first one to stay in Alfie Solomons’ boudoir, eh?” she teased.

“Yeah, well no,” Alfie scratched his head awkwardly. “I mean you’re the first one to stay here, yeah, but you don’t have to stay _in_ here. What I’m tryin’ to say is that if you’d rather have one of the spare rooms, that’s alright by me.”

“It is?”

“Well yeah,” he nodded. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, do I?”

Ava turned and nestled herself into Alfie’s side, breathing in that smell of pipe tobacco and rum that lingered on him constantly.

“Alfie, you sleep beside me every night when we’re at home,” she murmured.

“Yeah, but that’s different, aint it? I mean, Yana’s there in the next room.”

“How’s that any different?” Ava chuckled. “I came away to spend this entire weekend with you, and I don’t want to sleep in different rooms. I want to sleep in your arms like I always do.”

“Right,” Alfie nodded, unable the massive smile that was about to split his face in two. “Well, now that’s settled, why don’t I fix us up summit to eat quickly then we can go for a walk?”

“I think that sounds perfect.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a beautiful day. There was a breeze but the sun was shining with the hopeful promise of spring on its way. With it still being too early in the year for most people to be thinking of going away, the beach was mostly deserted apart from a few people walking their dogs, which meant they had the entire of it pretty much to themselves.

Ava had taken off her shoes and was paddling in the cold water with Cyril while Alfie watched on from the shore and shook his head at her antics.

“Come on, Alf,” she shouted. “It’s not that cold.”

“Why do your legs look fuckin’ blue then?” he shouted back.

“That’s just your terrible old man vision making you see things,” she stuck her tongue out. “Anyway, I’m from the north; this is practically a warm day to me.”

Before Alfie could say anything else she screeched as Cyril leapt at her without warning, knocking her onto her bottom where he then pushed her so she lay flat on the sandy shore and he could lick her to death.

“Oi,” Alfie shouted, taking off at a sort of run in order to save Ava from the freezing cold water. “Piss off, you little bugger.”

He yanked Cyril away by his collar and helped Ava to her feet. Her thin coat and dress were soaking wet but she had the biggest smile plastered to her rosy face.

“Thought you said it weren’t that cold,” Alfie frowned, touching her ice cold hands.

“It isn’t,” she pulled a face. “Although, I think if I don’t get home and get into some dry clothes I might change my mind about that.”

“Well, it would serve you right to be honest,” he muttered, pulling off his coat to wrap around her. “But I actually am quite fond of you so I’d prefer you to stay alive for the near future I think.”

“So kind of you to say, Alf.”

By the time they reached the cottage, Ava was so cold that she was shivering so Alfie ran her a nice hot bath and told her to go and relax for a while. The real ceramic bath was a luxury she had never experienced before, and she wasn’t certain she could ever go back to the metal bath in front of the fire ever again.

“You alive in there?” Alfie’s muffled voice sounded through the closed door.

“No, I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Ava sighed. “Can we take this bath home with us?”

“You do know I’ve got a bath even bigger than this at my place, don’t you?” Alfie chuckled. “You can just come and use it whenever you want.”

“In that case, I’m moving into your bathroom when we get back and never ever leaving.”

“Alright, well we’ll discuss that, yeah? Right now though, I’m anxiously waitin’ for you to get dressed so I can take you out for dinner cos my head feels like my throat’s been cut. In fact, I can feel myself wastin’ away as I stand here.”

“Well if that’s the case, I can safely stay in here for at least another few hours until you’re in danger of becoming dangerously thin,” Ava smirked to herself even as she stepped out of the bath and wrapped a huge fluffy towel around herself.

“You trying to say I’m fat?” Alfie asked indignantly.

“You said it, love,” she grinned, echoing his words from earlier and pulling open the bathroom door.

Alfie swallowed and fingered his beard as his eyes took in Ava’s scantily clad attire.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he muttered.

“What?” she asked innocently but the mischievous look in her eyes gave her away.

“You know what,” Alfie narrowed his eyes at her, reaching out to run his fingers along the bottom of the towel where it just about reached her knees.

“I thought you were hungry,” she murmured, chewing her lip as his hands skirted up in between her thighs.

“Yeah, I am,” Alfie growled, his eyes darkening with lust. “But I reckon I might have a little snack before we go just to keep me goin’.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“This place is beautiful.”

Ava sat down on the chair the waiter pulled out for her and smiled at Alfie. The restaurant overlooked the pier and they were the only two patrons. Unbeknown to Ava, Alfie had paid the owner a handsome sum to keep the place closed for the night apart from him and Ava, and he could feel himself sweating already as he thought about the very important question he had for her.

The waiter brought them some drinks and then when he had taken their order, he left them alone. The restaurant was mostly in darkness apart from the candles dotted about on all of the tables and the mood was calm and peaceful.

“What’s the matter?” Ava asked as their meals arrived.

Alfie was unusually quiet and it concerned Ava. Usually she had a job to get him to stop talking, but the past twenty minutes had been spent forcing painstaking conversation out of him.

“Nothin’,” he shook his head, pulling at the collar of his shirt. “Is it hot in here or is it just me?”

“Er no, I think it might just be you,” Ava frowned. “Are you feeling ill or something?”

“No no,” Alfie shook his head. “Reckon I just aint used to being all gussied up like this, you know.”

“You do look very handsome tonight, Mr Solomons,” Ava smiled, taking in his freshly combed hair, trimmed beard and rather smart shirt and trousers.

She loved the rugged and almost messy way Alfie looked but it certainly didn’t hurt her eyes to see him dressed up like this every now and then. In fact, she felt a little self conscious about the emerald green dress she wore because she wasn’t certain it was dressy enough for this little chic place.

“And you look beautiful, don’t you?” Alfie reached over and took her hand. “You always look beautiful actually.”

“Even when I wake up in the morning and my hair’s sticking up all over the place and my breath smells like the River Thames?”

“Yeah, I’ll give you the breath bit,” he teased, his eyes twinkling. “But as for the other bit, I love seein’ you all frayed from sleep. Your hair sticks up like a little halo around your head and your face is all relaxed. You’re perfect.”

Ava didn’t say anything else; she couldn’t. All of a sudden she felt overwhelmed with emotion. Less than a year ago, she had been living a dull life back home in Manchester wondering if she would ever meet someone who would sweep her off of her feet, and now here she was with one of the most infamous gangsters in London wondering how she was fortunate enough to have someone like him love someone as dull as her. He was handsome and witty and could easily have his pick of women yet for some inexplicable reason he had settled on her for now, and she couldn’t imagine the rest of her life without him.

“Ava, did you hear me?” Alfie’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“You was in a world of your own, I think,” Alfie smiled. “I was askin’ if your food was alright.”

“Oh yes,” she nodded. “It’s lovely.”

“Good, good,” Alfie nodded, before clearing his throat. “Well, listen the reason I brought you here tonight, and well, away this weekend really, is to ask you summit important.”

“Ok,” she frowned. She couldn’t tell, judging by the strained expression on Alfie’s face, whether it was a good something or not.

“Now, I don’t want you to feel like you have to say yes, but it would mean everythin’ in the world to me if you did.”

“Right.”

“So, uh…” Alfie got up from the table and walked around to her. “Right, Ava Hirschman would you, uh… would you… would you like to help me open up another centre like the one for your grandmother?”

Alfie cursed himself internally as he took himself back off to see his seat. _You absolute fuckin’ coward, Solomons. Fuckin’ stupid piece of bastard fuckin’ shit._

“You brought me all the way here for the weekend just to ask me that?” Ava frowned.

“Uh yeah,” Alfie muttered. “I thought if I sprung it on you at home it might seem like you had to give me an answer straight away, whereas if we were here you could think about it a little and see if you really have the time for it.”

“Oh,” she eyed him strangely, taking a sip of her drink. “Well, that’s very thoughtful of you. I would most definitely love to help, but as you say, it’s just a question of whether or not I can find the timewhat with _babushka_.”

“I thought as much,” Alfie nodded, his hand rubbing at his beard in an attempt to keep from shaking too much. “Well, now that we’ve got business out of the way, we can just enjoy the rest of our meal, yeah? I’m thinkin’ I might have some of that sticky toffee puddin’ for dessert. What about you?”

“I hadn’t really thought,” Ava answered, still unable to shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right with Alfie.

He was all jittery and… nervous? It was most definitely concerning but she didn’t want to bother him by asking again he was alright.

“Take a look at the menu and see what you fancy, yeah.”

She nodded but as her eyes perused the sweet delights that usually had her mouth watering, all she could think about was Alfie’s strange behaviour.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the end of the meal, Ava turned down the offer of a taxi to get them back home to the cottage and opted to enjoy the fresh night air and walk instead. Before they headed towards the cottage, Ava asked if they could take a little stroll down the pier first because it wasn’t too windy and there was something so relaxing about being the only people out and about at this late hour. She thought that perhaps some fresh air might help Alfie with whatever was wrong with him as well.

“Do you ever wonder what it must feel like to be a star?” Ava asked as she leant backwards against the pier railing and looked up into the clear night sky.

“You what?”

“A star,” she repeated, not looking away from those little glistening specks. “Do you ever wonder how it must feel to shine so brightly and have everyone gaze upon you with such adoration? I mean, I don’t think I know anyone who looks up at the stars and doesn’t think them beautiful, do you?

Alfie looked at Ava, who continued to watch those stars with an almost childlike awe as her face was illuminated by the soft light of the waxing moon visible in the cloudless sky. He looked at her and suddenly all that fear and trepidation inside of him just fizzled away into nothing. It was funny really; he had spent weeks planning the perfect proposal that had felt almost too forced and the words refused to come out. Yet right now seemed even more perfect than anything he could have imagined.

“Ava,” he said quietly. “Look at me.”

She stood up straight and faced him, concerned by the husky tone of his voice and her eyes widened as he got down on one knee, barely grunting even as his hip screamed at him in agony.

“Alfie, what are you-“

“-Just let me get this out, yeah?” he held up his hand to quieten her. “You know, I’m shit with words and all that crap, but I know what’s in my heart and I know that my life is nothin’ without you in it. You’re the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep, and then like some sort of witch, you manage to haunt my dreams all through the night, where before I used to just have nightmares about the war and other shit things. You make me wanna be a better person when it never used to matter one bit to me. You make me imagine havin’ my own family what I can look after and worship the ground they walk on. More than anythin’, you make me think of each day as a blessin’. Before you come along, I weren’t scared of dyin’, but now I’m terrified of not seein’ your beautiful face every single day or holdin’ you in my arms. Which is why, I want to know if you’ll be my wife?”

Ava blinked and could only stare in shock at the ring Alfie held up towards her. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all of her life and she didn’t know how to respond. She knew how she _wanted_ to respond but for some reason her mind just couldn’t seem to form the words.

“You want to marry _me_?” she finally got out in a whisper.

“No, the woman behind you,” Alfie rolled his eyes, trying to lighten the mood with a joke as he got to his feet. “Of course I mean you. Ava, I’m crazy about you and I want you to be my wife.”

Ava burst into tears and threw her arms around Alfie’s neck, almost knocking him to the floor but he grunted and kept himself upright. Her mouth was against his, kissing him as though she needed him to breathe for her and her tears dripped from her eyes and onto his face, but he didn’t care. They kissed and kissed until there was nothing left and then he finally set Ava down gently on her feet.

“Is that a yes then?” he grinned.

“Yes,” she smiled, touching his face gently. “Yes I’ll marry you, Alfie.”

He slipped the ring onto her finger and she was shocked to find that it fit her perfectly. It was exquisite but not gaudy in the slightest.

“It was my mum’s,” he explained, taking her hand and kissing the ring. “She would have loved you.”

“I’m sure I would have felt the same about her. She must have been an amazing woman to make someone like you.”

“Dunno about that,” he smiled almost embarrassed.

“I do,” Ava brushed her lips against his once more, before peering down at the ring on her hand. “Is this real? Is this really happening?”

“It really is,” Alfie grinned. “I don’t know what I’ve ever done in my life to deserve you, but you can be certain I’m never ever lettin’ you go now.”

“Good cos I don’t want you to,” Ava beamed. “But I do want you to kiss me again.”

“I reckon that could be arranged,” Alfie smirked as he pulled her into his arms.

The stars watched down upon them as they sealed their engagement with loving words and kisses, and Alfie was convinced that somewhere up there, one of those stars watching was his mother.

_I hope you’re proud of me now, Mum._


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I'm sorry this is a very short chapter but I just wanted to keep Alfie and Ava in their newly engaged bubble a short while longer x

Ava couldn’t sleep. It was the middle of the night but her stomach was churning with excitement as she lifted her hand to stare at the sparkling emerald on her left ring finger again. She smiled to herself and let out a little squeal as she hugged the ringed hand to her body. She was engaged. She was engaged to Alfie and she didn’t think she had ever been as happy in all of her life.

He had gone above and beyond to arrange all of this, and even though the proposal hadn’t gone as he had envisaged, to Ava it was perfection. As were the lengths he had gone to before they came away, like visiting her parents. Alfie had actually visited her parents! She smiled again as she recalled the letter he had given to her last night when they returned to the cottage. Inside it contained such kind and happy words from her parents, and their delight that she was to become engaged to Alfie, and genuinely she couldn’t believe that he had even thought to get her parents’ permission to marry her. He had truly thought of everything. Ava’s face felt like it would split from smiling so much. 

“Hello Mrs Solomons,” Alfie’s voice was croaky as he woke from his sleep. “You’re looking rather happy with yourself considering what time it is.”

“I’m not Mrs Solomons yet,” she smiled leaning down to kiss him.

“Well you as good as are, eh?” he grinned, entwining his hands in her hair to deepen the kiss.

“Mm,” Ava hummed as their tongues danced leisurely together.

She climbed on top of Alfie, her long hair enveloping them, and they both groaned at the feeling of his erection rubbing against her core. Alfie cupped her breasts through her nightgown, his thumbs brushing against her nipples but he decided he needed more. He needed to feel her skin. Impatiently, he yanked her night gown over her head and launched it across the room, licking his lips at the sight of her bared breasts. Rolling Ava onto her back, his lips closed around one nipple, his tongue sucking and his teeth gently nipping. His hand wandered lazily down in between her thighs where she was already soaking wet for him.

“Alfie,” she murmured, her back arching off the bed as his fingers slid inside of her while his thumb immediately found that sweet spot that would send her crazy. “Alfie, I want you.”

“What?” Alfie frowned down at her, stopping his movements momentarily.

“I said, I want you,” she repeated firmly.

“Ava,” Alfie sighed, hating himself for what he was about to do. “I told you that when we eventually did _that_ it would be when we’re married and not before.”

“I know,” she nodded, reaching up to cup his face. “But you just said yourself that we’re almost as good as married, so why does it matter?”

“Why does it matter?” he looked at her incredulously. “It matters a great deal actually. It matters, yeah, cos you’re the one thing I’ve got right in my life and I don’t want that to change.”

“It won’t,” she lifted herself up to kiss him gently. “Alfie Solomons, I love you and I don’t want to wait. You’re my husband in my heart even if you’re not on paper.”

“Ava,” Alfie looked torn.

Christ knew he wanted to more than anything but at the same time he wanted to wait. He wanted their marriage to start right. He wanted their life to start right. But as he looked down at Ava’s face, all he could think about was the urge to claim her right there and then.

Claim was the wrong word though. It made it sound like he wanted to own her and possess her. He did, but not as her superior. He wanted to be her equal. He wanted to make her his and in the same breath give himself completely to her so that they were one and the same.

“If we do this, there’s no goin’ back,” Alfie leaned his forehead against hers.

“I know,” she nodded without hesitation.

Alfie’s thumb brushed across her lips as his eyes looked for any hint of hesitance in her own. He could barely control himself and he felt like a randy teenager all over again. Her tongue darted out to lick at his finger and that was Alfie’s undoing.

He didn’t recall how his clothes came to be scattered around the room. All he could think about was how terrified he was of hurting her. He paused at her entrance, taking a breath and wondering if maybe he should stop this after all, when Ava smiled at him with such love that he couldn’t do anything over than slide slowly inside of her.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, licking her neck and nibbling gently when he broke through her virginal barrier and felt her tense up. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Alf,” she whispered, forcing him to look at her. “I love you, Alfie.”

“I love you too,” he muttered, his voice hoarse with the sudden emotion that had come over him.

Ava had given him the most precious thing she possessed and he didn’t know how he could ever thank her for it. There weren’t enough jewels or riches in the world; not that she would want them anyway. She wasn’t like that, was she?

He was brought back to Ava when her hips shifted slightly and a frisson of pleasure shot through him. He grunted and bit his lip trying to hold out. It had been so long since he’d been with a woman, and the first time he’d ever been with one that actually meant something to him. He’d imagined this exact moment for months, but his rather vivid imagination was nothing compared to the real thing.

The room was quiet apart from the rustle of the bed sheets as Alfie began to move. Underneath him, Ava threw her head back when Alfie’s fingers reached down to manipulate her clit. He moved slowly, even though he wanted nothing more than to rut like a fucking beast, and drew out their pleasure for as long as he could.

“Alfie,” Ava breathed as her climax drew close.

Alfie could feel it and he lent down to take her nipple into his mouth. Ava came apart within seconds and the feeling of her walls clenching around him was enough to almost bring him to his own end, but he held out. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was a selfish man, and he needed to see her come undone again and again before this ended.

“Alfie please,” Ava begged. “I can’t.”

“You can,” Alfie nodded, kissing her fiercely.

Sweat was pouring from him as he kept up this relentlessly slow pace. He was beginning to lose it though and having already drawn another two orgasms from her, he knew she was almost done. He couldn’t help himself though; he was desperate for this moment to never end. But even the most amazing of things had to end eventually.

“Come on, love,” he rubbed his nose against hers as he picked up his speed desperately. “Just one more.”

They came together and Alfie poured into her with a roar. Later he would regret it and pray to God that he would spare them from Ava falling pregnant before they were married, but right now he was too enraptured by this feeling of complete and utter bliss that encompassed him.

Their breathing slowed and their perspiring bodies stuck together, but neither minded or even noticed. Alfie kissed Ava so softly that she found tears trickling out of the corners of her eyes.

“Hey, why you cryin’?” he frowned. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” she shook her head and sniffed. “I just… you’re going to think I’m an idiot.”

“Well, I already think that anyway so you may as well tell me,” he teased, wiping her tears away.

“It’s just that I love you so much,” you whispered, blinking back more tears. “And I suppose I didn’t realise it was possible to feel even closer to you than I already did. But this was… I don’t know how to describe it.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Alfie smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I feel it too.”

“You do?”

“I do,” he promised, kissing her on the nose. “I bloody love you, Ava Hirschman.”

“I love you, too.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alfie and Ava awoke at almost midday and neither were in a hurry to get out of bed. Cyril, however, was eager to get out and go for a walk. Alfie rolled his eyes and told Ava to stay in bed while he took Cyril out and when he came back they’d eat. But Ava shook her head and said she’d come with them both and that the fresh air would do them good.

It turned out she wasn’t wrong. The air was crisp but the sun was shining, and as they walked hand in hand, Alfie wished he could bottle up this feeling and carry it with him wherever he went.

“Come here, you,” he came to an abrupt stop and pulled Ava against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. “Have I told you how much I love you today?”

“Mm, I think so,” Ava grinned. “But I don’t think a girl can ever hear it too much.”

“Is that right?” Alfie grinned back, bending his head to kiss her. He wondered if he would ever get tired of kissing her? When they were old and grey perhaps? Nah, he could never get enough of her sweet taste for as long as he lived. “What shall we do for the rest of the day, hm?”

“I think we should just stay right here,” she smiled up at him. “In fact, I wish we could just stay here forever.”

“Me too,” Alfie nodded. “But one day, we’ll never leave here. And our kids can come and visit, and all our grandkids and great grandkids.”

“Steady on,” Ava chuckled. “Just how many kids do you think we’re having exactly?”

“Dunno,” he shrugged as though he hadn’t really thought about it, when it truth it was one of the things always on his mind. “Maybe four or five?”

“Four or five?” Ava scoffed. “You trying to turn me into Miriam, eh?”

“Oh yeah, that’s a point actually,” Alfie conceded, wrinkling up his forehead. “If they’ve already got three and one on the way, we’ll have to make sure that by the time we’ve been married as long as them that we have at least four and another on the way.”

“It’s not a flipping competition, Alfie,” Ava pulled a face.

“It damn well is,” he answered seriously, cupping her face and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear where it had escaped from her braid. “I wanna come home from work every day and see your belly swollen with my baby while our other kids run around with the biggest smiles on their faces cos they’ve got a mum who is an absolute fuckin’ angel.”

“And what if I don’t want that?” she asked. “What if I told you that I want to go to school or something?”

“Truthfully? It wouldn’t be what I have planned for us, but I want you to be happy, Ava,” he answered sincerely. “You being my wife and you being happy are the only two things that matter to me.”

The beaming smile on Ava’s face was brighter than the sun in the sky above them, and she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Alfie sweetly.

“Once I was certain I wanted more than just marriage and a load of kids,” she murmured. “But now that’s _all_ I want. Although I don’t know about five kids if I’m being honest.”

“Alright well maybe we can negotiate the number a bit, yeah?” Alfie smirked.

“I suppose we could come to some sort of mutually beneficial arrangement,” Ava winked playfully.

“I’ll give you beneficial,” Alfie grinned, lunging forwards to wrestle her to the sandy ground and making her squeal. “It’s all good and well talkin’ about havin’ babies, but I think we’re forgettin’ that the best bit is all the practicin’.”

“Hmm, well if you insist of twisting my arm.”

The rest of the weekend was spent in that happy little bubble where nothing existed except for them and their future together. Little did they know that once they returned home to Camden, that bubble would soon be burst.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Alfie stopped the car about fifteen minutes outside of Camden, in a quiet little road and switched off the engine. Before Ava could ask why they had stopped, he leaned over and kissed her softly, stroking her face and letting his fingers get lost in her hair.

“In a few minutes, we’re gonna be back home,” he murmured against her lips. “And I’m gonna have to somehow keep my hands off you and go back to work, when all I want is to be back in Margate with you.”

“Me too,” she sighed, pulling back to look at him. “But when you come by tonight, we can always pretend we’re in Margate, can’t we?”

“You’re a little minx you,” Alfie narrowed his eyes at her, kissing her on the nose. “And I wouldn’t change you for the world.”

He took hold of Ava’s left hand and ran his thumb over the engagement ring shining proudly upon her finger and it warmed his heart to no end. He was about to kiss her again when Cyril appeared in between them, slobbering over the pair of them with his tail wagging excitedly.

“Wouldn’t change you either, you daft mutt,” Alfie chuckled, scratching Cyril behind the ears and grinning when he all but jumped onto Ava’s knee. “Well no that’s a lie. There’s a few things I’d change about you, like sleepin’ in my bed and scoffin’ up my dinner when I’m not watchin’.”

“You don’t mean that,” Ava smiled, making kissy noises to Cyril who was more than happy to reciprocate. “No he doesn’t, does he, Cyril? Who’s a gorgeous boy? You are. Yes, you are.”

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Alfie pretended to huff, pushing Cyril away and onto the back seat once more. “I’m gonna get you home before you decide to call off the engagement and elope with my bloody dog.”

“Our dog,” Ava grinned.

“Our dog,” Alfie nodded, taking her hand and kissed the palm. “Does that mean if we now share him then we get to share the task of lookin’ after him as well? Like when it comes to lettin’ him out for a piss in the middle of the night and pickin’ up his shit from the garden?”

“Nah,” Ava shook her head playfully. “I reckon they’re definitely jobs for a man.”

“You what?” Alfie scowled. “I thought you women were all about equality these days.”

“Yeah, when it comes to things like wages and wearing trousers and stuff.”

“Sounds like you just want equal rights on the things what suit you,” Alfie narrowed his eyes. “I reckon I might have to have summit written into the marriage vows about takin’ it turns to pick up Cyril’s dog shit.”

“Do that and there’ll be no marriage,” Ava teased.

“Cheeky bugger,” Alfie sighed, starting the engine. “Better get you home and announce our engagement before you can change your bloody mind.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ava’s house was an explosion of excited squealing, kisses, tears and congratulations; and that was all just Mrs Ziesmann. She was absolutely beside herself with joy (even though she had known it was coming) and immediately was fussing around and harping on about how a winter wedding would be beautiful, and it would leave them ample time to arrange the whole thing. She was even planning to phone Ava’s mother that very night to discuss details. Luckily for Ava, her mother had warned her this was bound to happen when she had telephoned to inform her parents of her engagement.

“I don’t really think we want a big wedding,” Ava said when she could finally get a word in edgeways.

“Nonsense,” Mrs Ziesmann waved her off with a frown. “If not a big wedding then what sort?”

“Just something quiet,” Ava shrugged. “Close friends and family and just a small dinner.”

“Ava, my dear,” Mrs Ziesmann looked at her in disgust. “You’re marrying one of the most important men in Camden Town; a man who is highly respected amongst our community and you don’t want that community to share a part of the special day? The people who have watched Alfie grow up can’t be there to see him finally take a wife?”

“I’m not saying that,” Ava sighed. “It’s just that we can’t invite every single person in Camden, so it would be better to just invite family.”

“Well, I’m not family so does that mean I won’t be invited? What about Leia? Hmm? She’s good enough to look after your grandmother, but not to attend your wedding?”

“Of course you’ll be invited. You’re practically family and so is Leia. It’s just that we don’t want a big spectacle of a day.”

“Alfie, are you really going to agree with this? What would your mother say if she was here now, hmm?”

“Well, Mrs Zee, not that I am disagreein’ with you, right, but I just want Ava to have the day she wants and whatever makes her happy,” Alfie answered diplomatically.

“You hear that Ava?” Mrs Ziesmann tutted. “Alfie is sacrificing the day he wants for you. Is that really fair?”

“He didn’t say that,” Ava rolled her eyes.

“Of course he did, dear. You have a lot to learn when it comes to men. You have to read in between the lines and hear what it is they _don’t_ say. Don’t worry, we’ll get you there before the big day comes. We’ll turn you into the perfect wife.”

“She’s already perfect the way she is, Mrs Zee,” Alfie grinned, leaning down to kiss Ava on the top of the head. “Wouldn’t be marryin’ her if she weren’t, would I?”

“Well if Ava has her way, there’ll be no point in the two of you even getting married at all,” Mrs Ziesmann huffed.

Ava rolled her eyes again and wandered into the living room where her grandmother was sat listening to the radio with Leia. Her eyes were blank and held no recognition of her grand daughter, and when Ava tried to talk to her about the engagement, Yana told Leia that she wanted the stranger to leave. Ava tried her hardest not to feel hurt; her grandmother couldn’t help it after all, but part of her felt guilty now for having gone away all weekend. That guilt soon turned into concern when she heard the cough that rattled inside her grandmother’s chest, and she looked questioningly to Leia.

‘She started with it yesterday,” Leia sighed. “I’ve been giving her some cough medicine from the chemist shop but I’m not sure if it’s helping.”

“Hmm,” Ava narrowed her eyes. “I’ll keep an eye on her over the next couple of days. Apart from the cough though, has she been alright for you?”

“Oh yeah, she’s been no trouble,” Leia smiled. “And what about you then? Engaged? How exciting.”

Ava was in such a bubble of happiness that she didn’t notice the way Leia’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Nor did she notice the way she dug her fingernails into her palm to try and stop herself from crying. Leia felt bad, she truly did. She liked Ava- she even liked Alfie- and under normal circumstances she would have been overjoyed that such an obviously perfect couple were planning on spending the rest of their lives together. However, all that filled her was dread and anxiety that she would soon have to go and tell Oscar about this, and it certainly wouldn’t go down well. Yana started coughing again, blissfully giving Leia a temporary distraction from her thoughts and she patted the old woman’s back comfortingly.

“I think I’d better phone for the doctor in the morning,” Ava decided, placing a hand against her grandmother’s forehead and noting that she was slightly warmer than usual.

“Who’s phonin’ for the doctor in the mornin’?” Alfie appeared in the doorway.

“_Babushka’s_ not well,” Ava explained. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about but it’s better to be safe.”

“Yeah, I agree. _You alright, Yana? What have I told you about smoking? Bad for you, aint it?”_

_“Yes, it has been a beautiful day,” _Yana looked up and smiled at Alfie. _“Perhaps if it’s nice tomorrow, we can go for ice cream?”_

_“Great idea,”_ Alfie grinned, ignoring the fact that Yana had completely began talking about something unrelated to the comment he had made to her. Some sort of answer was better than none. “Ava, I’ve gotta get to the bakery and check that Ollie aint burnt the fuckin’ place down, so I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Oh God, please don’t leave me with Mrs Ziesmann,” Ava pulled a face. “She’s going to keep pestering me until I tell her we can invite the whole of flipping Camden to the wedding.”

“I heard that!” her voice came from the kitchen.

“Take me with you, Alfie,” Ava whispered, her eyes widened in mock horror.

“You’ll survive,” Alfie chortled.

“Hmm,” Ava pouted, before looking at Leia with a grin. “Oh, Leia, why don’t you let Alfie give you a lift home? You must be absolutely exhausted and ready for some peace and quiet.”

“Oh that’s alright,” Leia shook her head. “I’ll walk.”

“Nah, it’s alright, Leia,” Alfie smiled. “Go and grab your stuff and I’ll drive you back.”

“I said I’ll walk,” Leia argued, and then she blushed as she realised she had raised her voice. “I’m sorry, Mr Solomons, I just.. I think I am a little tired after all and, you know, the fresh air will do me some good.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Alfie waved her off. “And how many times do I need to tell you to call me Alfie, eh?”

“Sorry, Mr Solo- I mean Alfie,” Leia apologised. “I, uh, I’ll just go up and get my stuff then I’ll get going.”

“And I’d better get goin’ too,” Alfie wrapped his arms around Ava and pulled her close once Leia had disappeared. “I’ll be back tonight, yeah?”

“Ok,” Ava nodded, lifting up her face for a kiss. “I love you, Alfie.”

“I love you too.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Leia’s palms were sweaty and her throat was dry. Her knees felt like jelly and she was certain she might faint at any moment. The front door swung open and the look in Oscar’s eye told her everything she needed to know. He said not a word as he opened the door wider to let her past and it was only once he had closed the door behind her that she felt herself being pushed against the wall with a thud.

“Oh Leia,” Oscar tutted, his hands either side of her head, keeping her in place. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I-“

“-It was a rhetorical question,” he spat in her face. “I know exactly what I’m going to do with you eventually, but I still need you for the time being. Apparently though, because you’re as thick as you look, you can’t be trusted to do what I’ve asked of you without help. So, it’s time for me to start taking matters into my own hands.”

“I’m sorry,” Leia whispered.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” Oscar sighed. “I gave you another chance, Leia and you let me down.”

“I know, but I promise you I won’t let you down again. Please Oscar, I’m begging you to give me another chance. I’ll do anything you tell me to, but please just give me one more chance.”

Oscar smirked. He loved to see the desperation on her face and in her voice. He held their son over her and it was the sort of power he relished. But her blatant disregard and failure of his orders couldn’t go unpunished. No, she needed to be taught a lesson but he had to be careful. He couldn’t let Solomons see even a tiny mark on her otherwise he risked exposing himself before he was ready to. When he grabbed Leia by the hair and dragged her upstairs to the small nursery where their son lay fast asleep in his cot, she screamed and begged even as he tore at her underwear and forced himself inside of her angrily.

“I own you, Leia,” he whispered, spitting in her face. “And don’t you fucking forget it.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She was close; Alfie could feel it. How had he lived his entire adult life without her? How had he come home from the bakery night after night and thought himself content to just cuddle up alone in bed with only Cyril for company? The sight of Ava beneath him, face contorted in agonisingly delicious pleasure while she moaned his name was more than he could handle. He couldn’t stop running his hands along every inch of her skin, marvelling at her softness and marvelling at the fact that she belonged to him. His own release grew closer and as much as he wanted to finish inside her, he knew it wouldn’t be wise to risk it again so he pulled out and kissed his way down her body so he could use his mouth to finish her off. It didn’t take long before her body was over taken with tremors and she was clutching the bedsheets for dear life. Taking himself in his hand, Alfie brought himself over the edge while Ava was still coming down from hers and then fell back onto the bed with a very satisfied sigh. He used his shirt to clean himself up and then pulled the covers up over the pair of them before pulling Ava into his arms. In the still of the night, he held her close as their breathing evened out and his eyelids grew heavy.

“Alfie, can I talk to you about the wedding?” Ava’s voice was quiet when she spoke a short while later.

“Course you can,” Alfie answered, blinking himself awake. “Unless it’s to call the whole thing off.”

“Don’t be daft,” Ava smacked him playfully on the chest. “I just wanted to talk to you about what Mrs Ziesmann said earlier. I don’t want you to feel that you can’t tell me if a small wedding isn’t what you want.”

“Love,” Alfie turned to look at her, his eyes smiling. “I just want you to have the day you want. I mean it. If you want a thousand people then that’s fine but equally if you just wanted me and you and two witnesses then that would be fine too.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he kissed her forehead. “All I care about is that you’re gonna be my wife. I couldn’t give a hoot how, when or where. Although, I do have some ideas about colour schemes and what not once you decide on what you want.”

“You do?” Ava smirked.

“Yeah,” Alfie nodded. “I’ve been to my fair share of weddings sadly, and I’ve learnt a few things. So, after I visited your parents, I started puttin’ a few things into place.”

“What sort of things?”

“Just things,” Alfie shrugged. “I’ve got a notebook, well sort of a folder if you will, with just some general ideas and stuff. I’ll bring it round tomorrow and we’ll have a look through it, yeah?”

Ava nodded and kissed Alfie goodnight, all the while thinking about the fact that the man she was marrying was quite possibly going to be worse than even Mrs Ziesmann and her mother put together when it came to organising this wedding. But she didn’t overly mind. She was so happy that she was determined not a thing would ruin it.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The bakery was falling to pieces right around Alfie’s ears. It was as though ever since he had returned from Margate, anything that could go wrong did go wrong and no matter how much he tried to fix it, things only seemed to go from bad to worse. It was as though someone knew everything that was going on at the bakery and was single handedly trying to destroy it.

“Perhaps that’s exactly what’s happening,” Ollie commented one afternoon as Alfie slammed the phone down angrily.

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about?” Alfie scowled impatiently.

“What you said the other day about someone passing messages on to someone who’s out to get you,” Ollie clarified.

“Hmm,” Alfie grunted. “Well whoever it is, they’re doin’ a right fuckin’ good job aint they?”

“Do you have any ideas how it could be?” Ollie questioned.

“If I had any fuckin’ ideas, I wouldn’t be sat here lettin’ my fuckin’ bakery go to fuckin’ shit would I?”

“Of course not, Alfie,” Ollie looked at the floor. “I could have a word with the men and see if anyone has noticed anything suspicious?”

“Nah,” Alfie shook his head, rubbing a hand over his beard in contemplation. “Cos then that will only make whoever it is become even more careful than they already are. No, what we’re gonna do is lay a little trap.”

“A trap?” Ollie frowned.

“Yes Ollie,” Alfie grinned menacingly. “We’ll leave out a bit of cheese and the rat’ll soon come biting, won’t he?”

The phone rang and Alfie huffed in annoyance. “Answer that, Ollie, cos if I have to talk to one more fuckin’ idiot today, I’m gonna have an aneurysm.”

“Hello?” Ollie picked up the phone quickly. “Oh hello Ava, how are you? How’s your grandmother? Yeah, Mum said she didn’t look too good last night when she popped round. Yeah, he’s here but he’s a little bit busy so he might have to call you back.”

“What the fuck are you doin’?” Alfie hissed, holding his hand out for the receiver.

“You just said you didn’t want to talk to anyone else or you were going to have an aneurysm,” Ollie exclaimed.

“I said I didn’t wanna speak to no idiots,” Alfie snatched the phone with a growl. “Since when is my fuckin’ fiancee an idiot, Ollie? Fuck off, will ya?”

“Yes Alfie.”

“Hello love,” Alfie’s voice softened immediately. “Everythin’ alright?”

“Not really,” Ava admitted with a wobbly voice. “The doctor just came out and he said _babushka’s _got pneumonia.”

“What? Is she goin’ the hospital then?”

“No,” Ava sighed. “He said that given her mental state it wouldn’t do her any good to put her somewhere unfamiliar and that she would have a better chance of recovering if she was at home. I’m scared, Alfie. What if we lose her?”

“That won’t happen, love,” Alfie reassured her, even as a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. “We’ll make sure she gets all the medicine and help she needs, yeah?”

“Will you come here?” she whispered.

“I can’t right now,” Alfie hated himself for denying her, especially when she needed him the most. “There’s a bit much goin’ on here and I can’t trust anyone else to deal with it.”

“Can’t Ollie do it?” he could hear the hurt in her voice but he reminded himself that making sure the business didn’t go under was for her good as well as his own.

“Definitely not,” he tried to make light of the matter. “Love, I promise you that I will get there as soon I’ve taken care of things here, yeah? And until I get there, I want you to try not to fret. Sit with your grandmother and just try and rest. Is Leia still there?”

“Yeah, she’s been an angel honestly.” _But she’s not you._

_“_Right, well you tell her to stay until I get there and I’ll make sure she’s given a little extra in her pay packet this week. Just put the kettle on and try and keep positive, love.”

“I’ll try,” Ava agreed, her voice cracking slightly. “I love you, Alfie.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ava hung up the phone and squeezed her eyes shut, wiping at the tears rolling down her face with the back of her hand. She couldn’t cry; not now. She needed to be strong for her grandmother and tears weren’t going to help the situation. She wanted Alfie. She needed his presence to comfort her and give her strength, and while she understood that he must have a very good reason for not coming when she asked, it still hurt.

“She’s sleeping again,” Leia’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Managed to get a little bit of that soup down her but not much.”

“Thanks Leia,” Ava nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table with a sigh.

“Don’t cry, Ava,” Leia sat down beside her and frowned in concern. “She’ll be alright.”

“I hope so,” Ava’s bottom lip wobbled. “I just… I know she’s not with it these days but she’s my grandmother, you know. I love her and I don’t want to lose her.”

“You won’t,” Leia patted her on the knee. “She’s a tough one; she’ll pull through. Besides, whether she realises it or not, she’ll want to be there for your wedding to Alfie.”

“Hmm,” Ava made a noncommittal noise and picked at her fingernail.

“What does that mean? You’re not having second thoughts about Alfie are you?” Leia asked, trying to disguise the hope she felt.

“No,” Ava answered quickly. “It’s not that at all, it’s just that… Oh I don’t even know, Leia. I think I’m just tired and over emotional. You know, one minute I was in Margate getting engaged to the love of my life, and the next I’m back in the real world only to find that _babushka_ is really sick. It’s just all up and down and I don’t know if I’m coming or going.”

“I’m not surprised. It’s been an emotional few days in one way or another.”

“Yeah,” Ava nodded. “It really has. Like, I’m still in shock that I’m actually getting married.”

“And to Alfie Solomons,” Leia smirked. “I bet there’s a fair few broken hearts in Camden now.”

“Maybe,” Ava let out a small laugh. “But they’ll have to just stay broken hearted because I’m never giving him up now.”

“Never? Not even if you find out he clips his toenails with the kitchen scissors?” Leia chuckled.

“Nah,” Ava shook her head. “He’s got plenty of other redeeming qualities; enough to make me overlook a habit as disgusting as that.”

“What time is Mr Redeeming coming round?” Leia asked.

“I’m not sure,” Ava shrugged, her eyes misting up again. “He says he can’t come because there’s too much going on at the bakery.”

“Oh,” Leia grimaced. “Did you explain to him just how sick your grandmother is?”

“Yeah,” Ava nodded. “I’m sure he will get here when he can, and I’m certain he would be here if he could.”

“You’d think so,” Leia muttered to herself, casting Ava an almost apologetic look. “Sorry, I know it’s not my place but what could be more important than being with your fiancee when her grandmother is extremely poorly. I may be crossing the line here, Ava, but you’re not even married yet and he’s already putting work before you.”

“I don’t think it’s like that,” Ava protested weakly.

“Like I say, it’s not my place but you’re my friend and I care about you,” Leia patted Ava’s knee once more before standing up. “I just think that if he can’t make you his priority during a time like this; a time when you need him the most, then what does that say? You’re worth so much more than that, Ava.”

As Leia left to check on Yana, Ava tried to tell herself that it wasn’t like that. Of course it wasn’t; she knew that Alfie adored her and things at the bakery must be serious if he couldn’t get away. He would be here as soon as he could, she knew it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Night began to close in and there was still no sign of Alfie. He hadn’t even telephoned. Yana had grown considerably worse in the last few hours and Ava waited nervously in the living room with both Leia and Mrs Ziesmann as the doctor checked on his patient again. Ava’s leg bobbed up and down nervously and when she chewed on her fingernails, Mrs Ziesmann didn’t have the heart nor inclination to chastise her for such an unladylike habit. Finally the doctor’s heavy footsteps plodded down the stairs and when he walked through the living room door, the sympathetic look upon his face said the very thing they were all dreading.

“How is she, doctor?” Mrs Ziesmann asked out of politeness more than anything else.

“She’s very poorly, I’m afraid,” he sighed, turning his attention towards his patient’s granddaughter. “There’s no easy way for me to say this but I think you’re looking at only an hour or two at most.”

Ava felt like she had been hit by a freight train yet at the same time she was numb. She had known the doctor was going to tell her the worst, but she had never in her wildest dreams realised that it would be so quick. Deep down, part of her knew that this was probably the kindest outcome but it hurt so much and before she could even stop herself, she let out a sob.

“I’m terribly, Miss Hirschman,” the doctor looked at her sadly.

“It’s alright,” she sniffed, wiping at her face in an attempt to pull herself together again. “I’m just… I wasn’t expecting it to be so soon. I need to phone my parents and- oh they’re never going to make it all the way from Manchester for at least four or five hours. What do I tell them? Do you think there’s even the slightest chance that she will be able to hold on until they arrive?”

“I don’t think so,” the doctor answered honestly. “In my opinion, she will be lucky to hold on for much longer at all. I’ve given her some morphine to make her more comfortable but she’s pretty much unconscious now and it’s just a case of waiting for her body to shut down.”

There was something in the doctor’s blunt manner that made Ava want to lash out but what was the point? It wasn’t going to change the outcome of this situation. All she wanted to do was get upstairs to her grandmother as soon as possible and not leave her side again.

“Thank you for all of your help,” she nodded politely. “Mrs Ziesmann I want to have a few minutes alone with _babushka_ if that’s alright?”

“Of course my dear,” the older woman’s eyes were filled with tears and her chin was trembling. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Will you phone my parents? And Alfie? Please.”

“Consider it done already,” Mrs Ziesmann promised. “You go on upstairs now and I’ll see the doctor out.”

Once Ava had gone upstairs and the doctor had left, Mrs Ziesmann popped her head around the doorway to let Leia know she was just going to phone Ava’s parents from her house so she could feed her cat at the same time. What she didn’t tell Leia was that she wanted to cry in privately before she came back and put on her brave face for Ava, who would most definitely need it.

“And I’ll phone Alfred too.”

“I can phone him if you like?” Leia suggested. “Just one less thing for you to do and it will make me feel less useless.”

“Such a lovely girl, you are,” she patted Leia’s face affectionately.

The door closed shut quietly behind Mrs Ziesmann and Leia walked into the hallway. Upstairs she could hear Ava murmuring something to her grandmother and she pushed back the frisson of sadness that shot through her. It was time to put up those metaphorical brick walls around herself again, and she eyed the telephone for a moment with guilt before walking right past it and into the kitchen. Of course when the Mrs Ziesmann returned, Leia would do the thing she had come to do best. She would lie and she would say that she had telephoned Alfie right away.

Nobody would know any different, and by the time they did, if everything went to plan she would be long gone anyway. Long gone and back with her baby boy finally. He was in reach now and she could feel it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The room was warmed by a roaring fire but Ava could neither explain nor understand the cold chill that seemed to encompass the small area around herself and her grandmother. She didn’t know how much time had passed since the doctor left but she was determined to make every second count. Perhaps her grandmother couldn’t hear her but that wasn’t going to stop Ava from talking to her until she was no longer with them.

_“I remember when I was about ten or eleven, and we all came up to visit. You and _dedushka_ were celebrating your wedding anniversary and you threw a great big party with all of the family and neighbours. There were so many people at the party, and all of them wanted your attention in one way or another, but you only had eyes for _dedushka. _I remember the two of you danced together all night, and neither one of you cared that it wasn’t the done thing for a man and woman to dance together. In fact afterwards, you told me that you and _dedushka_ had danced together every day of your lives and you would do so forever. Then he left you and there was no more dancing. I don’t want you to leave us, _babushka_, but he’s waiting for you. He’s waiting to do all of the dances you missed over the years, isn’t he?”_

Ava closed her eyes, and for a moment she convinced herself that her grandmother squeezed her hand.

_“Mum and Dad are probably getting ready to leave as we speak, but I don’t want you to force yourself to hold on for them; they wouldn’t want that and neither do I. If you were awake and lucid now you would probably laugh and call me a liar, and you would be right. I want you to hold on forever; I want you to always stay here with me. I want you to be here when I walk down the aisle and have children. I want you to be here to see Alfie trying to change our children’s nappies and try not to swear around them. It’s very selfish of me, I know, but when you began to lose the better functions of your mind, it was like losing you. Only now, the knowledge that we’re about to lose you physically hurts more than I ever thought it could._

_Do you remember when I begged Mum and Dad for a cat? It was after I came to visit you and Ollie had gotten a kitten. I was so jealous of him, and I swore to Mum and Dad that I would look after it if they let me get one too. They relented after months of me pestering them and she was perfect. I called her Sage because her eyes made her look so wise even though she was so tiny. I adored her and when you came to visit us for Mum’s birthday you helped me to make a knitted mouse with a long tail so I could play with her. But then Dad put poison down in the garden to get rid of the rats that were coming in from next door’s house and Sage ate some of it accidentally. She was so poorly and she died in my arms. Do you remember? I do because you cuddled me and you were so warm and smelled so nice. You always used to wear that musk perfume _dedushka_ first bought you when you were courting and I love that smell. You cuddled me so tight while I cried and afterwards you helped me to bury her, even when my sisters laughed and made fun of me. You told me that the things we love never really die, and that in fact they only go away to make space for someone else or something else to love us. You weren’t wrong because only a few days later, that stray tomcat came to visit and never left. He wasn’t the same as Sage but I loved him all the same. So I’m trying to tell myself that the reason you have to leave is because you want to make space for someone else to love me. Maybe the children I’ll have with Alfie? I don’t know. But I wish with all my heart that you didn’t have to go. I wish you didn’t have to leave me.”_

Ava clasped her grandmother’s hand desperately, wishing somehow she could keep her alive longer by willing her own life force into the older woman’s body. Yana’s breathing was shallow; so shallow that her chest was almost still, and the only reason Ava knew she was alive was because of the faint tickle of breath upon her cheek when she tried to feel for it.

_“I love you so much, _babushka._ It’s been my honour to look after you these past months. I sometimes feel I should have done more; maybe I shouldn’t have let Alfie talk me into letting Leia help to look after you so I could have a break. Perhaps it was selfish of me? I don’t know. But one thing I do know is that Leia has truly been an angel sent from heaven to help us, hasn’t she? And I know she’s going to miss you just as much as I am.”_

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

Downstairs, Leia was sat at the kitchen table with Mrs Ziesmann and for some reason she couldn’t shake the horrible feeling that enveloped her. Clutching her shaking hands tightly in her lap, she tried to picture her baby son in an attempt to stop herself from allowing guilt and self loathing to swallow her whole.

“Where on earth could he be?” Mrs Ziesmann got up and peered through the kitchen window again.

“He’ll be here as soon as he can, I’m sure,” Leia hoped her wobbly voice didn’t betray her too much.

“I know,” she sighed, sitting down once more. “I just feel so sad for Ava. She needs Alfie here; she needs his strength and she needs his loving presence and comforting nature around her. I never thought I would use such words to describe Alfie, but he adores that girl and when the inevitable happens she will need him.”

“He said he would be here as soon as possible,” Leia’s voice was quiet as she swallowed down a big lump of guilt.

“Can you imagine how that poor girl must be feeling?” Mrs Ziesmann didn’t seem to hear Leia’s words. “She’s so far from her family when she needs them the most. I’m sure Alfie won’t let her down when she so desperately needs him but it’s just breaking my heart to think of her up there alone, waiting for him to come and help her through this.”

“He’ll be here,” Leia repeated, and the lie tasted like ash in her mouth.

But half an hour passed and Mrs Ziesmann continued to grow restless when there was still no sign of Alfie. She huffed and paced up and down, muttering and murmuring to herself until she decided that she was going to phone the bakery again and demand to know what Alfie was playing at.

“No!” Leia stood suddenly as the older woman moved towards the hallway. “I just… if he’s busy he may not answer the phone. I’ll go down to the bakery myself.”

“I can’t let you go out in the dark on your own,” Mrs Ziesmann shook her head.

“I’ll be fine,” Leia answered her with a smile. “And I don’t think I can sit here doing nothing anyway. I’ll find Alfie and I’ll bring him here.”

Mrs Ziesmann was torn with indecision but when Leia squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, she agreed that it was most likely a good idea.

“Just be careful, hmm?” she patted Leia’s cheek with a fond smile.

Stepping out into the night air, Leia was herself torn with indecision. Her stomach was whirring with so many emotions and all she could think about was Ava with her dying grandmother. But then her tiny boy needed her just as much as she needed him. What was she going to do? If she defied Oscar and went to fetch Alfie, then she would never have her baby back. But how could she live with herself if she hurt one of the people who treated her like she mattered? She reached the end of the road and was faced with a decision. Did she turn left towards the bakery, or did she turn in the opposite direction and live with the guilt for the rest of her life?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Alfie’s mood was growing angrier by the minute. Crunching his knuckles, he decided to give the young lad currently bleeding out on the bakery floor one more chance to say who he was working for before he put the poor sod out of his misery. He had endured punch after punch for hours and even Alfie had had enough now.

“Give. Me. A. Name,” he yanked the boy’s head back and growled in his face.

“Fuck you,” the boy spat, his blood tinged spittle hitting spraying onto Alfie’s beard.

“Alright then,” Alfie shrugged. “Have it your way.”

The single gunshot echoed throughout the bakery, which was mostly devoid of anyone apart from the few night workers who knew better than to see what all the commotion was about.

“Clean this fuckin’ mess up,” Alfie ordered Ishmael with a wave of his hand. “I’m gonna get myself cleaned up and then I need to get to Ava.”

Ava. He pushed back the feelings of guilt that enveloped him. He knew he should have been with her long before now; to help her as she nursed her grandmother. She was a strong woman, Yana, but Alfie didn’t have the heart to tell Ava that he thought her grandmother’s time might be running out.

In his office, he wiped the blood from his face and changed into the spare shirt he kept in the bakery before flinging himself onto his chair with an exhausted sigh. Ollie’s plan to find the mole had worked but they were still no closer to finding out just who had it in for him. At least Sabini and those fucking Peakys were transparent when it came to trying to get one over on him, but how was he supposed to prepare for an attack from an invisible and unknown assailant? Ollie had managed to fix all the issues they’d had with supplies and deliveries but what if this was only the start? He needed to know more and as soon as possible, but the truth was that as the hours went by he was forced to choose between Ava and his livelihood. And that knowledge left a bad taste in his mouth because he wanted Ava to be his priority always.

A quiet yet insistent knock at the door broke Alfie from his thoughts and he growled out loud when Ollie’s head appeared.

“What is it now?” he groaned. “I thought we got everythin’ sorted out. Don’t you be comin’ in here to give me more bad news cos I swear I’ll shoot you in the fuckin’ face just to make myself feel better.”

“We did,” Ollie nodded, completely unfazed by Alfie’s empty threat. “But Leia’s here to see you, Alfie.”

“Leia?” Alfie frowned. “Why?”

“I didn’t ask,” Ollie shrugged.

“Course you didn’t,” Alfie sighed. “Tell her to come in then.”

Leia was trembling with trepidation as she neared Alfie’s office, and when Ollie motioned for her to go in with a friendly smile she almost gripped onto the lanky man for dear life as though he could save her from what was about to come. The scowl on Alfie’s face softened somewhat when he saw her but it wasn’t enough to lull her into a false sense of security. She knew that there was avery big chance she wasn’t getting out of here tonight. At least not alive anyway.

“What’s goin’ on?” Alfie demanded. “Is it Yana?”

“No,” Leia shook her head. “Well, yes it is but it’s just… I don’t know how to say this… is there somewhere we can talk where-“

“-We can talk right here,” he interrupted her. “Now tell me why you’re in my bakery and not at home with Ava, cos it must be important for you to come all the way down here.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her knees buckling and sending her sprawling to the ground like the pathetic mess she believed herself to be. “I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

“What the fuck are you goin’ on about?” Alfie walked around to the front of the desk and yanked her to her feet a little too roughly, but he was tired and not in the mood for dramatics and vague responses. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you or Ava but I had no choice.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mrs Ziesmann jumped up from her seat as the front door burst open and Alfie thundered down the hallway like a madman.

“Where on earth have you been?” she couldn’t hold back her anger, but Alfie walked right past her taking the stairs two at a time.

“Sit down, Mum and I’ll explain everything,” Ollie touched her shoulder reassuringly.

Alfie paused outside the bedroom door to compose himself for a moment. His fists were clenched in anger but Ava didn’t need to know about what had transpired; not now anyway. Taking a shaky breath, he forced himself to calm down before pushing the door open to face his fiancee and her dying grandmother.

“Ava,” he spoke softly, his heart aching at the sight before him.

Yana was so pale and her breathing shallow. He recognised that rattle as she tried desperately to take in oxygen. It was the same sound his mother had made when she was drawing her last breaths.

“I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to get here, love,” Alfie sat beside her and took her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

“It’s alright,” she tried to smile through the tears that were threatening to spill. “You’re here now.”

_Alfie leaned back in his chair and eyed Leia through narrowed eyes. Her hands were in her lap and he could see them shaking as she tried to keep her composure. She had told him all about his half brother and all about the game she and him had been playing in an attempt to break Alfie and Ava up, and thus destroy Alfie piece by piece. She told him that Oscar had forced her but what Alfie couldn’t understand was why she hadn’t come to him sooner._

_“I couldn’t,” she shook her head, her bottom lip wobbling as tears fell freely._

_“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?” he spat. “Cos the way I see it, yeah, you had plenty of opportunities to tell the truth and you chose not to.”_

_“He’s got my son.”_

_Alfie’s shoulders drooped and the ill feeling he had towards Leia started to dissipate in an entirely uncharacteristic reaction. Over the past few months, he had been thinking a lot about the family he would have with Ava one day and he knew that he would do anything for those unborn children while he had breath in his body. Suddenly he saw Leia in a different light. He saw a woman who was desperate to have her child; a woman who would do whatever it took to achieve that._

_“You still should have come to me,” he spoke. “But your son is the reason that I will not kill you.”_

“I don’t want her to leave, Alf,” Ava lay her head on his shoulder, squeezing her eyes closed with an agony that radiated from her entire being.

“I know, love,” he murmured, kissing the top of her. “I know.”

_Leia let out a breath she hadn’t even realised she was holding; wondering if she had even heard Alfie correctly. Perhaps this was some twisted plan to make her believe he wouldn’t hurt her so that she didn’t scream or beg for her life when the time came._

_“I will not kill you,” Alfie repeated. “And I will help you get your son back. But you will need to tell me everything about this bastard and if I find out you’re lying, I will make you suffer, do you understand?”_

“Do you think she’s in pain?” Ava asked quietly.

“No love,” Alfie answered. “She’s just sleeping. Look how peaceful her face is. That aint a person in pain.”

“I want her to go, but at the same time I don’t,” she whispered as Alfie used the back of his hand to wipe at the tears that had fallen down her face without her having even realised. “I’ve been sat here watching her chest for hours, and every so often it stops moving and I think to myself that’s it; she’s gone. And then she sucks in this horrible wheeze and I’m torn between relief that she’s not actually gone and this feeling that I just want it to happen. I can’t explain it. It’s like I’m terrified of waiting for the moment she doesn’t take another breath but in the exact same second I can’t watch her like this anymore.”

“You don’t sound horrible, love,” Alfie kissed her hand. He remembered feeling the exact same way about his own mother at the end. You want them to keep going, to keep taking just one more breath. But the truth is that they’re gone already, in all but body and you’re the one left watching an empty shell of a person you once loved keep fighting a battle they’ve already lost.

It was in the early hours of the morning, minutes before her daughter and son-in-law pulled up outside the house after their long drive, when Yana’s body finally gave up its fight. With her granddaughter by her side, she knew right up until those final moments that she was loved. Pulling an inconsolable Ava into his arms, Alfie could do nothing but hold her as she sobbed against him; her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. Rocking her from side to side, Alfie whispered against her hair promises that he would help her through this and take care of her always.

And he would. But first there was one final thing that he had to take care of first.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies... just a note to say there are only one or two chapters left of this story... I feel sad but also proud that I've managed to almost finish it. Thank you to everyone who is still reading, leaving kudos, commenting- it means so so much! 
> 
> PS: I'm not Jewish so I hope I don't cause offence with anything funeral/mourning related x

_Two weeks later_

Ava looked around the small box room that she had called home for almost the last year and sat down on the bed with a resigned sigh. After the funeral, the family had sat Shiva and now her parents were preparing to go back home to Manchester. Ava’s sisters had already returned with their children and husbands, but her parents had stayed behind to pack up the house. Ava, who had never really raised her voice to either of her parents before, had found herself growing increasingly angry with them and the matter of fact way with which they were dealing with things.

Alfie had tried repeatedly to reassure her that this was just their way of grieving and that sadly with them living so far away and needing to get back to their own lives, things needed to be sorted out sooner rather than later. Ava knew he was right but it had still made her uneasy. How could they just pack away _babushka’s_ house like it meant nothing; like it wasn’t full of memories. But they had ignored her protests and the final things were packed up that morning. Her father had loaded the few items of sentimental value into the boot of the car while her mother had instructed Ollie on which boxes were to be given to charity and which were to be thrown away. Now they had gone out to have lunch with the Ziesmanns before they left that afternoon, and Ava was a bag of mixed emotions. Her parents had asked her to return to Manchester with them for a few weeks but she didn’t really want to, and despite Alfie’s offer to have her move in with him, she knew it was a step too far for them to live together fully before being married. Therefore, she had graciously accepted Ollie and Miriam’s offer to let her stay with them until she and Alfie were wed in the spring. It had been that or living with Mrs Ziesmann, and while the older woman was an absolute dear, Miriam had whispered cheekily that as long as Ava and Alfie were alright with babysitting a couple of nights a week, they would make sure the two of them got some _private_ time.

“You alright there, love?”

Ava looked up as Alfie appeared in the doorway. He walked over towards the bed and sat himself down beside her, his knees clicking as he did so. Ava didn’t say a word; she just lay her head on his shoulder and hummed contentedly when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body into his side snugly. How did he always manage to make her feel so content and so peaceful, no matter what she was going through.

“Love you,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too,” she answered quietly. Lifting her head, Ava pressed her lips to Alfie’s gently before pulling back to look into his eyes. “We’re alone you know. And I’ve missed you.”

“You’ve been with me all mornin’,” Alfie frowned. “Well apart from just now when I had to nip down to the bakery.”

“No, I mean I’ve _missed_ you,” she murmured, taking one of his hands and placing it on her thigh.

Alfie seemed to get the hint and his face broke out into a grin as he pushed backwards on the bed and pushed her skirt up around her waist. She was bare beneath her skirt and Alfie’s eyes almost bugged out of his head as he smirked at her in surprise.

“Ava Hirschman, you dirty girl,” he pretended to look disgusted. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“I just don’t know,” she chuckled, raising her eyebrow expectantly.

“Hmm, I bet you don’t,” Alfie shook his head as his hands caressed legs.

She whimpered when he bent down and placed a butterfly of a kiss against the inside of one of her thighs, his beard rubbing against her sensitive skin. He nipped gently with his teeth, moving up higher and higher before his tongue licked the entire length of her already soaking wet centre, making her arch her head back and groan.

“Alfie,” she whispered, her hands clutching at his hair as he licked her clit and pushed two fingers inside of her. “Fuck.”

Alfie licked and sucked and brought her right to the brink of orgasm before pulling away and watching her eyes flash in annoyance and chuckling when she actually growled. He stood up long enough to yank off his clothes, kicking his shoes across the room while Ava hurriedly removed her skirt and blouse just in time for Alfie to wrestle her playfully to the bed. She smiled when he climbed on top of her and eased into her as his mouth met with hers, and their tongues danced leisurely. The taste of herself upon Alfie’s lips made her hips shift with need and when his hips began to rotate in slow, measured movements, Ava grabbed hold of his buttocks and tore her mouth from his to nip at his ear.

“Fuck me, Alfie,” she whispered, her breath hot and moist in his ear.

Alfie closed his eyes and bit at the top of her breasts, sucking and leaving marks that would bruise. He pounded into her without mercy, losing his mind at the sounds coming out of her mouth with each thrust. He was close already, he could feel it and he reached a hand down to manipulate her clit just in the way he knew she liked and when she shattered around him within minutes, he was barely seconds behind her, groaning into her neck as her walls continued to milk his orgasm until he thought he was going to pass out with sheer ecstasy.

“You’re gonna be the death of me one day woman,” he muttered, collapsing on top her.

Ava said nothing. She just let her hands wander up and down his back while she closed her eyes and breathed him in. She didn’t know how she would have gotten through the past couple of weeks without him by her side. Before she knew it, tears were leaking out from the corners of her eyes and dribbling down onto the pillow she lay on.

“Why you cryin’?” Alfie looked up at Ava, planting his arms either side of her to take his weight while he frowned at her in concern.

“I just love you,” she whispered. “Thank you for loving me and for helping me through all of this.”

“It’s me who oughta be thanking _you_ for loving _me_,” Alfie kissed her nose. “I just wish I could bring your grandmother back for you and then you wouldn’t be hurtin’ so much. Cos I know you’re hurtin’. When we were eatin’ dinner with your folks last night and your Mum was tellin’ all them stories about Yana, I could see you tryin’ your hardest not to cry. Same when your Dad was packin’ up the car this mornin’.”

“Just being with you makes it better,” she gave him a weak smile. “I never want to be separated from you longer than I have to.”

“About that,” Alfie grimaced, hating himself for choosing this moment to tell her what he was about to, but he had no choice. “We need to talk.”

“Talk about what?” Ava eyed him warily.

Sitting up, Alfie swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his head in his hands with a sigh. He could feel Ava’s worried eyes on him and for the first time in a long time, he found his stomach physically churning with worry.

“Alfie?” Ava’s voice was wobbly.

He lifted his head to find her sat up with the bed sheet pulled around her bare body, and her face was creased in concern.

“We need to talk about Leia,” he answered finally. “And we need to talk about you going away for a while.”

“Leia,” Ava frowned. “What about her? And what do you mean, me going away for a while? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you won’t get upset,” Alfie took her hand. “I need you to understand that it didn’t feel right to tell you with the funeral and everything going on. Leia and I didn’t want it to upset you anymore than you already were, and you need to remember that we both care about you a lot.”

“Oh God,” Ava sobbed, snatching her hand away from him. “No, no don’t say it. Please don’t say it because I don’t think my heart can take it.”

“Ava, you don’t even know what I’m going to say,” Alfie tutted.

“I do,” she stood up abruptly, her entire body trembling. “You’re going to tell me that you and Leia are having an affair, aren’t you? Oh God, Alfie, please don’t say it.”

“You, yeah, are an absolute bloody nutter,” Alfie stood up to reach for her, refusing to let go of her when she attempt to wriggle out of his grasp. “Ava, I love you and I wanna marry you and have hundreds of babies with you, so why the fuck would I ruin all that by havin’ an affair? In fact, why would I even _consider_ havin’ an affair or even look at another woman when none of them hold a candle to you? And if I was, I certainly wouldn’t sleep with you and then spring it on you like ‘hope you enjoyed your orgasm cos it’s the last one you’ll be gettin’ from me’.”

“So you’re not having an affair with Leia?” Ava clarified, finding nothing funny in Alfie’s attempt at humour.

“No, you daft cow,” Alfie snorted, taking her face in his hands and kissing her soundly. “But thanks for your faith and trust in me yet again.”

“I’m sorry,” Ava sighed. “I’m just… you know what? I’m sorry for even suggesting such a stupid thing. My mind’s just all over the place and-“

“- I know, love,” Alfie smiled reassuringly. “But what I’m about to tell you aint gonna be easy to hear but it’s time you knew the truth.”

And it was with more difficulty than he thought that Alfie told Ava everything that had transpired with Leia. He told her about his bastard half brother, his baby nephew, Leia’s lies and deception. He had watched her face speak of the different emotions she felt as he spoke; from shock to disbelief, denial and upset. She sat for a long time, processing what she had just found out and Alfie could see by the look on her face that she was hurt, and who wouldn’t have been in her position? Someone she trusted, who she had grown to think of as a dear friend, had betrayed in the most terrible of ways. She’d been deceived and lied to and it undoubtedly brought emotions that no sane person wanted to feel.

“Where is she?” Ava asked finally, her voice thick with emotion.

“Back at her flat,” Alfie answered. “We decided it was the best thing to do so it didn’t raise any suspicion. It was best for her to carry on as normal for now.”

“I want to see her.”

“Ava, I don’t think that’s a-“

“-I said, I want to see her,” she said adamantly. “That woman stood at my grandmother’s graveside and cried. She sat shiva in this fucking house because I thought of her as family! Do you not think I have a right to speak to her face to face, hm? Do you not think I have a right to hear from her mouth why she tried to break you and I up? You’ve told me about the baby, but I want to hear it from her. I _need _to hear it from her. Because right now, I feel as though I want to smack her in the face.”

“I know you do,” Alfie understood her feelings. “But I feel sorry for the girl.”

“You what?” Ava was aghast. “You feel _sorry_ for her. What about me, Alfie? What about me, the person she lied to? In fact, not just me but all of us. She lied to all of us!”

“And if I had a kid I’d do much worse to get it back. Wouldn’t you? If we had a baby and someone took them from us? Would you not go above and beyond, and tar your morals and your soul to get them back?”

“I’m going to see her, Alfie,” Ava didn’t answer his question. “So you can take me to her or you can let me go alone, but either way, Alfie, I will see her.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Leia jumped at the loud knock on the door and put a hand to her beating heart. Ever since she had told Alfie of her deception she was paranoid that either he would change his mind about killing her, or that Oscar would somehow find out and kill her. Either way she’d hardly slept for days waiting for _someone_ to kill her. Oscar didn’t have people watching her; she knew this because he had let slip in a drunken stupor once, and she also knew that his funds were dwindling and affording the housekeeper come nanny was costing him a small fortune that he didn’t have.

Alfie’s plan was cemented into place, all apart from one thing. Leia felt sick knowing that Alfie was going to be telling Ava today; he had to because she had to go back to Manchester with her parents today otherwise the plan was failure before it had even gotten off the ground. Taking a deep breath, Leia opened the door and was actually decidedly relieved to see Alfie stood there instead Oscar, who she most definitely didn’t want to see. But the smile on her face disappeared when he stepped aside and when Ava stepped towards the threshold, Leia knew immediately.

The look in her eyes was something Leia had never seen there before, and she couldn’t work out what was coming next. She closed her own eyes, prepared for the worst and when Ava’s arms were suddenly around her, she crumbled in shock.

“It’s alright,” Ava soothed, letting Leia fall to the ground gently, never taking her arms from the other woman’s body. “It’s alright, Leia.”

“I’m so sorry, Ava,” Leia sobbed. “I wanted to tell you so many times but I was too scared. I just want my baby, Ava. That’s all I want is my little boy back.”

Any anger or hurt Ava had felt towards the woman in her arms dissipated instantly. Her heart broke for Leia and she realised that in her shoes she would have done exactly the same. Alfie was right; she would crawl into hell to save her own child if she had to and she didn’t even know how it felt to be a mother yet.

“Look at me, Leia,” Ava said softly, crying herself with the emotion of it all. She took Leia’s face gently and wiped her tears away. “Alfie’s told me everything. We’ll get your little boy back, I promise. And Alfie will make sure Oscar can never hurt you ever again.”


End file.
